Aura Wars GoM rewrite (First in NintenVerse)
by bankerrtx01
Summary: Rewrite to the first Pokémon fiction with added extra that will tie in the now deleted sequels a much larger verse I have planned, Amourshipping (anyone wanting to write the Ninten-verse pm me)
1. Chapter 1

A/N first pokemon story and (hopefully my only) see the rest at the bottom.

summary: ash has finished his quest to be a Pokémon master, now at the age of twenty he has no where, to go, deciding to not go the battle fronter due to the fact he think he could do some more good else where he heads to become a aura guardian, and where to where else, rota, Includes character death and more stuff raised M for a reason ( note in this story aura guardian's are the strong, secret Pokémon police, that no ones knows about, but to the fact that they hide in the limelight, of the g-men and the Rangers, but they are by far the most powerful. Also mew is the God of Pokémon, BECAUSE MEW CAME FIRST JACKASS MEW FUCKING CREATED YOU THATS WHY ITS CALLED THE NEW FUCKING SPECIES POKÉMON! anyways enjoy the story!)

**bold most likely author notes thought not sure yet don't expect a lot**,

"hi" human speak

( pokemon speaking ) will not be using the sounds they make you know who they are

_" hi" telepathy_

10 years, thats all it took ten years, Ash has finally reached his goal he is a pokemon master, but of course with the end of one line another must go on, and ash faces his most toughest task yet where to go now,

Standing on the roof of his house a 20 year old Ask Ketchum Pokemon Champion stared and looked up at the stars thinking the most daunting question he ever faced, where to go now,

Ash's buddy and starter Pokemon Pikachu looked out at him in worry he's done this since he became a Pokemon master several months ago.

( oh man) Pikachu said before covering his mouth quickly.

Ash turned around " oh sorry pikachu I was just thinking did I scare you?" ash asked after he unlocked his aura Ash was able to really speak to his pokemon instead of his hearing them say there names like before he could hear them speaking english **( a/n or common what ever the language is)**

( Yea you kinda were) the mouse pokemon said.

Ash smiled sheepishly and came up to the window and rubbing in between pikachu's ears (AHHH!) he sighed contently

" Sorry man im just thinking where to go now thats all i travles to all the regons, i've beaten all the champion's ive saved the world so many times ive lost count but i-" Ash stoped himself as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue rag with an old symbol on it, it was the symbol of the aura guardians the protectors of the world attached was a note.

' you have great power, you have saved the world so many times and you will for hundrids more' it said it didnt say who it was from.

" That's it." he said pikachu looked up in counfusion ( whats it?) he asked

" I know what I must do, come on pikachu lets go talk my wife" he said as he stepped in his room again by the window.

At the same time a voice called him down stares to eat " ASH LUNCH IS READY!" it called

"Come on pikachu lets go then we can start out new adventure." he said pikachu cheered and hopped oh ashes shoulder

the two walked down the stares ash sniffed the air and said " Is that the smell of my lovely wife making stew?" he asked as he entered he came up behind the women who was standing over the stove and brought her into an embrace she had short blond hair just past her ears,

" hehe yep now come on sit down your food is getting cold" She said she turned around to reveal a beautiful Serena Ketchum in a nice red skirt and matching apon, under there was a nice light blue shirt that showed off her eyes she had black leggings, and some red sandles as she doesn't were shoes in the house unlike ash.

" Oh you don't have to tell me twice!" he said as he let her go and slamed into his seat it shook the house so much people could mistake it for a Snorlax face planting

serena pouted and playfully said

" Sometimes I don't know who you love more me or my food," she said

Ash smiles back and teased " well I have to love you to get a taste of this food,"

serena got mad at that " IS THAT ALL I AM A CHEIF?!" she screamed

ash got out of his seat in an instance and went to her " Serena honey its not like that i-OMPH!" he gasped as Serena slammed into him embracing him she giggled

"hehe gotacha" she said with a cute smile

Ash smiled back and said " yep that was a good one you got me."

" alright now ill get my lunch and-" serena was cut off by pikachu tugging at her leggins trying to get her attention

she looked down " oh of course pikachu I'm sorry, come here" she said as she went to get his pokechow she poured it into a bowl and looked up to see pikachu opening the fridge for the ketchup

serena shook her head walked over and took the bottle away form him much to his protest ( hey no fair ash help me!) the mouse called

ash looked up and serena said sternly " if you want seconds let it go, also trust me" she said ash looked back down and muttered " Sorry pikachu but this stew is to good I'm sorry man forgive me, also wife too" he said as he filled his mouth with another spoonful

Serena smiled at how useless Ash was to her, food she looked back at pikachu who was at the verge of crying

Serena put the bottle of ketchup on the counter and bent down to meet at eye level with pikachu

" Come on I know your angry but please try one bite you'll be surprised you might like it?" she said

pikachu sighed and reached out his hands in acceptance

serena smiled and reached into the bag and pulled out one of the giblets and handed it to pikachu

he took the smallest bite and instancly his eyes filled with hearts he ran to the table and in a single bound he was on it and stuffing his face with the chow,

ash looked at his buddies regenerated vigor before flipping his questionable stare at his wife

" And why is he so Intressted in this chow? what did you put in it?" he asked

" Oh nothing much it Brock's basic electric recipe I just added a small amount of ketchup" she said

" yep that'll do it," he said as he took another sip of soup which was now three quarters gone as suppose to pikachus bowl which was now 1/10 quarters full

Ash looked up at his wife and stopped eating serena looked at ash " do you not like it?" she asked sad his husband didnt like it after working so hard on it,"

" no no no no im just woundering why you aren't eating." he said

pikichu looked up from his bowl to see ash was right serena wasn't eating

" nah im fine i had a late lunch don't worry about me." she said

" if you insist." he said sighing because he knew how stubborn she could be

" sometimes I feel like a married the most stubbornness person on the planet but that can't be true because she would let me win a match once and a while," he muttered

unfortunately serena heard him and landed her foot down on the tile in the kitchen he flinched back as he stared into his wife's anger in her eyes,

" I...AM NOT...STUBBORN!" She yelled slamming her hands on the table, panting hard

Ash didn't say anything, he learned a long time ago, in moods like this it was best to let her calm herself down specially if he was the one who started it,

Luckily it didn't take to long for her to do so, and ash got back on track,

" so honey I'm planning on going to Rota," he said bluntly, this was the most dangerous part of this, she would either go full on board with this plan or be completely against it, he couldn't tell which was worse,

" okay" she said as she reached to get a glass of water taking a sip, of it

Ash thinking about what to say next so he didn't become pikachu's next lunch didn't calculate what Serena said and just countuned

" so yea I know we just got here and all but really i think I can be of use there and- wait what did you say?" He asked as his mind caught up to his ears,

" I said okay, I mean really you have to get off of your fat lazy butt, sometimes" she said

Ash now no longer afraid of his life smiled darkly for an instance, " oh and how do you know my butt's fat have you been looking?" He asked with a dangerous glint.

Serena not expecting that stuttered and looked away " n-n-no you perv!" She said

" so your really okay with this me leaving after we just got here, I mean we just unpacked our stuff and I'm asking you to shove it back on a suitcase and drive to a town on route 3," he said

" of course I'm okay with that, one I know there's a Pokemon contest going on, there so I'm going to enter that, not only that but I hear a lot of good things of the types of fabrics and cloths that you can only get there, despite it being only a small town," she said

" well okay then, in that case, I'm going to head to professor oaks lab and get one Pokemon that I will need," he said as he stood up, pikachu stood up to to follow but ash stopped him,

" no pikachu you stay here you need to pack," he said the mouse was about to speak but his trainer cut him off " and no ketchup, ketchup, and more ketchup is not packing." He said the little mouse sighed in defeat, Serena giggled at the antics the two had,

"I'll be back" he said in a weird accent which she didn't know from where, ( can you guess?)

And before anyone could say another world he was gone in the wind,

Ash dashed up the hill as he remembered the first day like it was yesterday, but unlike that day, he was twice as old, twice and powerful, and twice as deadly,

He reached the front door in a blink and he pushed his way in.

" HELLO PROFESSOR OAK!" He called, but not to loudly as he knew they were doing experiments on bad things and one wrong move and people would die,

The man named oak turned around and smiled " ahh ash how's it going my boy oh and what did I tell you just call me Sam now, we're basically as close to being co-workers to not even care," He asked " yea well habit, anyways I'm good I came to pick up a Pokémon," he said

Oak was supriesed but hid it under the flash reflexion in his glasses " oh and why is that? Pokémon masters don't need to use them unless there's being challenged, or there's a tournament, both of which I would be in the loop about so please ash tell me why you want this Pokémon?" He asked

" well I'm going to travel to rota for reasons and I want one Pokémon to be with me." He said

" ok which one would you like?" Sam asked

" I'd like my Riolu. " He said now Oak really was shocked " really that's like your weakest one, and the most wild as he is not trained are you sure?" He asked " positive" ash said " alright here you go," Sam said as he handed a poke all to ash, " thanks Sam I'll be going." He said as he left

Ash got back to the house to see Serena already in the car with pikachu on her shoulder allowing ash to drive, he sat in the car and turned on the engine " hey ash where's your suitcase?" She asked

" I don't have one nor do I need one," he said

" whatever." She said as they exited pallet

On the road they were quite but of course they didn't need to speak, pikachu decided to take a nap and jumped in the back seat and curled up into a small ball,

Serena looked back and smiled at how cute pikachu looked " so ash what Pokémon did you get?" She asked

" it was the riolu I helped in sinno when it came back to me remember that?" He asked his wife smiling

" oh yea that's right that was after Grenj- sorry." She said hastily knowing it was not a fun time for either of them,

" it's alright I'm practically over it now." He said in a Grimm voice instantly loosing his smile

" ash no one gets over losing a Pokémon epically seeing as close as you were to greninja." Serena said

" yea your right." He said as his mind was thrown back into the past as they entered route 2

(Flashback 1 year ago 19 year old Ash on route to be gifted the tile of Pokémon master: Clemons and Bonny visit in Kanto team rocket encounter)

" this time we'll do it right!" Jessie said pointing to ash

" now hand over pikachu or else!" James said holding a pokéball willing to send it out at a moments notice

" now alright greninja lets go!" Ash called as he tossed the pokéball and the water frog popped out

( LETS GO!) the frog said he landed and ash mimicked his mouvements and crouched down before closing his eyes.

' find it...find it...find it...synced!' (Play epic music playlist now)

Two pairs of eyes opened at the same time and two clouds of dust appeared in place where both ash and greninja were " LETS GO WATER SHRUNKEN FOLLOWED BY AIRAL ACE!" Ash yelled from what seems to be everywhere.

Serena looked up to see two bodies falling from the sky " oh my god!" She gasped not wanting to images how ash had gotten that high and indeed ash and greninja were falling from the sky,

Suddenly the two folded there arms back and the two released a pair of water shrunken before doing a backflip and there right hands light up. The shrunkens hit the balloon as planed followed by the AIRAL ace, but shockingly the boll one didn't pop.

The attacks connected and resulted in a massive explodion which sent ash and greninja back on the ground. They both flipped back and countuned there charge " CLOSE COMBAT!" He yelled he jumped to the balloon and slashed it with both hands making an X pattern the crossed them again the other way, to no effect

He reached out and kicked off of the balloon doing a spin and hitting it again, " Enti phybeam!" James yelled as the floating Pokémon blasted ash back he landed on the ground rough

Greninja flinched at the pain his trainer felt. But kept going with the attack.

After it was finished he landed " good job greninja *cough cough*" he said before coughing and standing up slowly

" alright meowth finish this now we need to go we've waisted enough to time here take out greninja." Jessie ordered

" with pleasure" he said as meowth pressed a button and a harpoon gun came out and fired a harpoon right at the group " AHHH!" They screamed expecting it to open and trap them, but it didn't it stayed closed and hit greninja straight in the chest ( cut music) Ash let out a suprise gasp and his eyes went wide he fell to one knee, he looked down at his chest to see nothing...but he felt pain how-? Ash slowly looked up to see a small pool of red forming under greninjas feet, ash wanted to call out but his throat was dry.

in the balloon Jessie was yelling at meowth " I TOLD YOU TO TAKE OUT GRENINJA NOT KILL HIM JESUS CRIEST WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" She yelled shaking the cat hard " IT WASNT MY FALUT THE CHUTE WOUDNT OPEN!" Meowth yelled back " FORGET ABOUT THAT WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" James as at team rocket flew off quick

"Ash!" The voice of Serena called out ash's vision was getting burly and his hearing was failing him, greninja was unable to suport himself anymore and pitched over followed by ash.

"ASH. ASH! ASHHHHH!" Serena screamed

At the Pokémon center nurse joy walked out of the incisive care unit, Serena Bonny and Clemont ran up to her, " NURSE JOY IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT, HOWS ASH IS HE AWAKE?" Serena asked frantically asking for her boyfriend.

" ash is just fine he asleep the stress he underwent was not only painful but traumatic as well one Sadly his body is showing signs that he was stabbed by a harpoon due to the connection so it's redirecting the stuff so his body can work better, but of course seeing as he wasn't really stabbed it's well you know," she said

" yes the body dose a lot of functions one wrong move and the whole system go out of whack were lucky enough if he can fight again." Clemont said

Bonny asked the next question " so ash is ok dose that mean-?" She asked only to see nurse joy shed tears of sadness " I'm sorry I failed" she said before walking away Bonney gave a gasp as did everyone else, greninja was gone,

" oh my god having such a link with greninja for such a long time then suddenly losing it that's going to be tough," Serena said " yea but remember this is ash were talking about if anyone can pull through the it's him." Bonny said trying to look on the bright side even if it was a limelight.

" we should go see him I think I can help him out- no I need to be there." Serena said standing up " alright we'll go with you." Clemont said standing up

" NE NE!" Denenea said

Serena nodded "LETS GO," Serena said before taking off

In ashes hospital room he just woke up " pikachu?" He asked in a weak voice. "PIKA!" ( HERE!) He heard a voice behind a door, ash looked up to see pikachu pressed up to the glass " hey buddy can you...go get nurse joy or someone and tell them I'm awake?" He asked pikachu nodded and hopped down before running off,

Ash leaned his head back and closed his eyes trying to regain his strength,

Five minutes later the door opened ash opened his eyes to see nurse joy standing there, happy as ever, but he somehow could tell it was forced. " HELLO ASH I MUST SAY YOU HAVE MADE A FINE RECOVERY FASTER THAN WE EXPECTED!" She said

" yea that's great, so nurse joy what happened to my greninja is he alright?" Ash asked and suddenly nurse joy lost her smile, and replaced with a sad frown " I'm sorry but we couldn't I'm so sorry ash." She said

Ash blinked and sat there it was as if his heart was a glass plain and a baseball went right through the it a record speed.

" ash I know it's tough but please we can get through it." Serena said

Ash ingnored her and said simply in a monotones voice " thank you nurse joy you may leave."

The nurse didn't say any more and just left. " ash?" Serena asked

" Serena could you please give me some time alone I have to swallow this...information" he said

" ok ash if you ever need anything I'm here, remember I love you." She said

" yea love you to honey," he said Serena looked back and looked in his eyes to see the flame that once burned with determination was lost.

"Oh ash!" Serena said

(End flash back)

After that the team walked in the woods and something jumped out at ash from the side ash on instinct with the training from greninja spun around and was about to punch it back, until he felt the aura, he then let riolu tackle him and the rest is history.

"-sh!" Someone was calling him "Ash!" There it was again. " ASH TURN!"

Ash snapped out of his thought as he looked to see a truck about to crash into them, " SHIT!" He swore as he spun the wheel to the left making the car spin a full three sixty allowing the massive truck to get out of the way, once the coast was clear they kept on driving to rota,

After reaching the security gate both ash and Serena got out there dex's and handed them to officer Jenny,

" hello Serena I hope you enjoy your stay here," the officer said with a smile as she scanned ashes dex her eyes lit up in shock " why hello again ash it's very good to see you again, I didn't expect you to come back and I'm pretty sure I know your reason for coming here," she smiled

" am I that predictable?" He asked sarcasticly, only for Serena to pinch him.

"Anyways I hope both of you enjoy your stay, and I have a feeling you know where to go." The officer said as she opened the gate, letting them pass,

They got out of they city right after entering it. " umm ash I think you missed a turn back there," Serena said " don't worry I know where we're going." He said

Serena pouted in slight worry, as she looked back, she didn't see what the next sigh read ' tree of life next exit'

They got out after ash parked and they walked inside the forest to a valley when they got out there was a massive amount of people standing by a railing looking at something.

" Serena welcome to the tree of life." Ash said as they walked forward " wait tree of life you mean?" " yep this is where mew lives not that anyone knows that everyone who does is sworn to secrecy, and that means you." He said

" my lips are sealed." Serena said " not to much now you still need to eat." Ash teased making Serena giggle,

" ok hold on a sec I need to do something." Ash said before breaking away with pikachu, and vaulting over the railing and placing a hand on the tree, everyone looked in confusion and began to chuckle

Riolu came out of his pokéball and did the same as the other two, ash closed his eyes and in his mind he spoke " hello mew I'm here, remember me you called?" He asked through the his aura

Everyone was still watching as the one man and two Pokémon hadn't moved for a while, Serena was getting self conscious as everyone was looking at them

Until they heard a cute wine from the sky, everyone looked up to see a small pink cat like Pokémon with a long tail float down,

" oh ashy it's good to see you again!" Mew cheered as it did backflips ( mew is gender less remember that it's not that I don't like the idea of mews matting but still gender less)

" yea mew you to sorry we're late," he apologized rubbing the back of his head

Everyone looked around in shock " oh my god it's that mew?" " mew was in the tree the whole time and we didn't even know" " wow" people commented

Serena was shocked at the floating cat Pokémon and walked up to her husband. " ash what's going on?" She asked " oh Serena this is mew, the first Pokémon, some call mew the creator of Pokemon," he explaned ( yep!) mew said doing another backflip in the air.

Ash looked around and saw a lot of people had pokéball sin hand and a face full of lust.

" um mew you might want to get out of here it appears these trainers are wanting to catch you." He said

( oh okay thanks for that ash later.) mew said before dissipating

Everyone looked around " huh why am I examining this pokéball oh well," one said as he put the ball away, everyone else followed

Ash looked around and sighed " ok now with that crisis reverted, let's got back to the city Serena if you could please find us a place to sleep there for the night that would be helpful, I think there's a hotel somewhere in the city here." Ash said trying to conjure up a map of the festival when he was last here,

He got to the cameras palace and opened the door stepping inside he looked in and saw right in front of him, was a guy in an aura guardian's uniform, like sir Aaron's just more modernized a bit, (**not as much as Riley but close, more of an aura guardian's shirt, and longer more of a jacket than a tux.)**

" hello," ash said as he closed the door, the guy sighed before saying in a monotone voice, " what do you want , but remember we don't do weddings, vacations or tours, if you want one of those go to a museum " he said in a monotoned voice

" wow i didn't know being a guardian was so tough you sounds like you memorized the lines in your sleep," he said

" well i practically had to with all the questions i had to answer, that were the same thing i mean its on the door," he said ash looks back to see there was a sigh ion the door but it didnt help it was the same color as the door itself,

" huh...mind making it larger?" he asked

"ok enough talk why are you here?" the guy asked getting serous

" I've come to sigh to be an aura guardian,." ash said

" sorry but we don't do that one its not only really hard to learn aura if you even have one that is as of course they only make up 1/100th of the worlds population and most of them are actually physics," he said

" i have a riolu " he said " yea so you have a pokemon that can feel aura but if the trainer cant theres no point for you." he said again ash walked closer to stand in front of him

" I've also come here and played the champion in a tournament as an aura guardian," he said

" we have no part of that at all, so we could care less," the man said as put his head down trying to take a nap

" I've also been told by sir Aarons lucario it self I've got a 90% aura match to his," he said

the guy now sighed he reached behind him and drew a throwing knife and hid it under the cloak he waited for the right time to strike then he would finally take a nap. he didn't even rester what he had said

' just a few more steps' step...step...step the guy drew the knife clean out of the sheath and was about to throw it until

"HALT!"

the guy froze and so did ash the guy looked to his left and he saw another guy wearing the aura guardian outfit but he was leaning on a door,

"Crowley" the guy said as he slid the knife back into its sheath

" thats not very nice to try to kill our guest," Crowley said

" who said i was trying to kill him i was going to test his reaction time." the guy at the table said before vaulting over it drawing the throwing knife and making it sail across the room. he was listening for and thunk of the metal digging itself into wood, but it never came,

the guy looked up to see shockingly ash holding the knife in his hand between his fingers

" nice toss." ash said before tossing the knife up grabbing to buy the blade and making it sail into the desk that was occupied by Halt.

" your not the only one who can throw a knife." he said before sitting on a chair.

" no i guess not." halt said

" sorry for him my name is Crowley I'm the aura commander here at the castle this is Halt my second in command," at this the man waved

Before taking a seat across ash Crowley taking a seat next to that

" so you want to be an aura guardian?" he asked

" i do." ash answered " well first off do you have-" crowley was cut off by a mewing noise and from the ceiling came down mew that same mew from the tree

" mew what are you doing here?" crowley asked

_"this boy ash here is very powerful and i can comfier that he has a 99% match to Sir Aaron, not only that but by Arcus and me he is named the chosen one,"_ the new species Pokemon said

" well now that changes things" he said "thank you mew."

mew nodded and flew off crowley sighed and said

" it apperes we can not train you." he said making everyone in the room shocked

" b-but ive gotten -how?" ash stutered

" let me finish, we can not train you because we don't have the resources nor nearly the amount of concentrated aura that you possess, however, Sir Aaron the grandmaster left something in his absence in case someone came along with either an amount similar to or higher than his, remain here and I will retrieve it for you."

with that Crowley left and walked into the room he came in and a few seconds later came back out holding a leather bound book about the size the holy bible ( note i'm pagin)

he handed it to ash " read this cover to cover and buy the time you do you will have master your aura, now come i will show you to the quarters you will use as you stay here to train and hone your skills," Crowley said " hold on can my wife join me here?" ash asked

" as long as she folllows the queens rules yes." he said as they left leaving halt to his post.

" ok let me call her," he said as he took out his dex ( i have no idea if it can act as a phone but hey just roll with it)

a few seconds later serena was on screen " oh hey ash how did it go?" she asked

"fantastic hey i was wondering have you gotten the hotel room yet?" he asked

" no the line's so slow I-" she said

" get out." he said

"wha-?"serena asked

"get out of the line and meet me outside ive got a suprise for you." he said before hanging up.

ash looked up hoping to not see anger on the mans face only to to see his give the ok ash turned on his heal and ran out of the castle

infront of the castle serena was sitting on the edge of the water fountain she looked up and saw ash comming.

" hey honey whats new? why did you not want me to buy the hotel for tonight,?" she asked

" all those quistions will be answered in time, come on" he said as he led her into the castle

they met up with crowley and they gave a simple tour as ash explaned what was going on

" oh my god really?" serena asked

" yep as long as you follow the rules the queens set she has no problem with us living in one of the suites" ash said

" ok- I mean thats cool and all but don't the people that the royal guest need the suits?" serena asked only to hear a laugh behind them the three turned around to se the Queen of Rota Queen Liz the 5th " my girl you act as if the suits are occupied 24 hours a day, but even if they were we have plenty as we only get one suite occupied at a time at most 7 and thats only for the festival," the queen said

both ash and crowley bowed to the queen as serena tryied to think of the festival

" is there anything i can help you with my queen ?" Crowley asked

" actually there is Crowley and im sorry but ive gotten reports of a pack of hungry wolf pokemon in the farming district if you could please take care of them for me it would be most welcome," she said

" ill do it!" ash said stepping forward "NOO! no you mustn't young man ive heard reports that these pokemon have ripped of and eaten people alive you cant go out there, only a trained aura guardian is permitted for this action." she said

" ok ok ill take care of it just promise you get some rest ill take care of it once i see these to there room-." crowley said but was cut off again

" unfortunally they killed another one that makes to and I cant delay you must go at once, dont worry ill show them around after all ive been here for +40 years no one knows this castle better than me." she said

" alright fine ill go." crowley said as he left closing the door

after the door shut the queen sighed and wiped some imagenary sweat off her brow

" the pack of wolfs is a complete lie isn't it?" ash asked

" yep through and through i admire crowley he's the loyalist of the bunch but he never gets a break he almost like a guard, or an overactive puppy" the queen said giving a good chuckle

" i know im going to get an earfull of it later for abusing my power to command them but this was of good intention i gave him that so he could get out of the castle and see the sights instead of working hours on end bent over a desk writing reports, come on your room is this way." she said as she lead them to a T junction and turned into it.

finaly the entered the room they would be staying in to find it spacous and cozy, ash looked to see a few books in a book self.

the queen coughed and ash and serena turned around " now tommorw the new aura users and adpets will come to officaly start there training, ash i expect you to be there you must wear this " she said as hshe handed ash a blue robe and pants, "now the ground rules are as simple, 1 if a door had a sign on it saying not to enter don't enter, 2 no noise close to a gyarados roar until after8:00-8:30,

last but not least don't attack other guest staying here good by" the queen said as she left

both serena and ash looked at each other before shrugging and starting to unpack

(eoc)

**A/n if you think that's long you have no idea, about the huge story I'm about to drop on you, I mean really, first we get a character death in the first episode, oh yea don't get me started on the first " training" mission ( cough cough attempted rape) anyways as you can tell this is not you ordinary Pokémon tale, yea you get that right, people will, die, ash will get his hands dirty and stained, and of course, well people's lives will get fucked up. But enough to rambling I've got to go to sleep enjoy as I leave you with this long chapter and all the things to come. Hehehe bankerrtx01?"**

**PS Rewrite to my older fanfiction allowing an into to a new plot anyways tis is getting long so i will leave it here**

**keep reading-Bankerrtx01**


	2. First mission in a new life

the next day ash and pikachu (he wanted to be one as well) were standing in front of the throne with 7-10 other people wearing the blue robe and pants both the queen and Crowley spoke "to sum it up training will last you five years until you reach the rank where we see you fit for field duty, every year you will take a test to see if you move up even if your just shadowing someone the ranks are as followed" before leaving

aura ranks:

aura adept

recruit

trainee

enforcer/ courier (able to go on "less" dangerous missions and deliver messages to command posts, in the field )

aura guard ( protects higher ranking officers, shadowing real aura guardian or higher final year )

aura guardian, mark 3/2/1

aura master ( now capable of handling students)

aura commander

aura field marshal

aura general rank 4/3/2/1

aura overseer

aura grandmaster

after that you will take one test to pass your training,then your official ranking is placed, you are dismissed" crowley said everyone nodded and turned away ash was the last out the door,

" ash hold on!" he turned around to see crowley comming up to him " now ash as you have a book and not a teacher, you will move a little different than the others but with the book we don't know how it's able to tell if you should or shouldn't go up in rank, its a mystery to us as well so when the book tell you you move up a rank come see me and i will make it offical." he said before leaving

ash nodded and left for his room.

serena already left for the day to explore rota, ash entered his room and sat on a mat in the middle of the floor he opened his pokeball containing riolu before sitting cross legged on the floor with the leather bound book in his lap, the words pressed into the leather read, Aura 101: complete title inside

ash opened the cover and looked the worlds said :Aura (the study of the force of life and what drives it), the power unlocked by you and me to see the universe and pokemon, the light at the end of the tunnel-the blue glow on the end of your finger, the truth of what the world is made of and how to understand it, unlocked by the power within' featuring sir Aaron

"well i see he's got a funny bone." ash said as he looked at his snickering pokemon

ash looked at the next page and read the table of contents for this stage

cp1: unlocking aura

cp2:feeling aura

cp3: reading aura

cp4: focusing aura

cp5: commanding aura

cp6: passive abilities of aura

cp7: combative abilities of aura

cp8: leaching aura

cp9: aura forming

cp10: tips and tricks for using aura

ash smiled as he turned to the first page it read

Chapter 1: unlocking aura

_by now as you are reading this book you must be aware of aura and what it one of the reasons why its so long is to explain that so yes you have aura good job you've now become a pawn in a massive chess game spawning centuries long, so ok you have aura now we need to get you to activate it but of course we need to understand what is aura, and for that a chemistry lesson with atoms, as you know atoms are made up of protons neutrons, and electrons which are themselves made up of quarks right? right, well theres something else in between the eletron cloud and the nucleus theres another particle which we call particle X_

_(partically because partical A was stolen so yea, and thats the last joke in this book so laugh as you like ) now particle X is the aura particle there are a fied number in them in every atom so to determine how powerful you are with aura you have to take a individual atom count the number of paricale X there is in that, multiply that by 6.02 times 10 to the 23 ( moles) plus the amount of atoms in the body roughly about 100,000,000,000 and there we go,_

now to unlock aura you need to simply breath deep and reach inside yourself.

after that you need to remember that as you will be doing it constantly for the exercises, "

ash flipped a few pages ahead as he knew this stuff he activated his aura with lucario before training and refining it after kalos,

Chapter two: feeling aura

_great show you've finally got down to being able to access your aura on demand that's good, now of course comes the next part feeling aura, or as some people call it aura sight, basically the ability to watch your surroundings with out using your eyes, and for the most part it's as effective or even more effective than using your real eyes, because your eyes are so easy to fool, I've wrote a book about this look up, "eyes the truth of the lie."( note not a real book)_

_now to activate aura sight close your eyes and activate your aura, you will feel a pull as the living things that have aura will draw the aura to you, based on gravitational pull, after that there will be a snap back as the aura falls away, then your vision will clear, it will be in greyscale but that how it looks,"_

Ash did as the book instruction and as it said it was in greyscale, he looked down using the aura sight to the page and read,

_" ok now if your done with that you can stop using it for now, as that will come in handy for later techniques and to read notes I don't feel like sharing to other, anyway now if you look at something living you will notice they will have a blue outline to what ever your looking at, well they will have either, blue, dark grey, and orange, blue signify so allies, dark grey signifies as impassive so basically innocents and bystanders, the orange ones are the foes, and are either going to hurt your, try to flat out kill you, or take your Pokémon, now besides that aura sight also can show emotions as well, there's light blue, which is the guys in a calm state, there red, which is agitated state, then pure white which is shocked, there can be many of those three which can go to the color of the rainbow, but that's the basics, oh and black is basically no emotions. But yea that for this lesson go on to the next page to start training in aura sight_.

Ash did that and got a good handle of it and turned the page to the next chapter

chapter 3: reading aura

_now reading aura is quite simple it's basically watching the aura flow around them to tell how they're feeling acting and planning on doing, but of course this is a lot harder that going by the color method but the work pays off much more, as of course, with the color method you can get confused but with this one you can't it's the flow of aura that tells you the info, and that's something no one can change unless your an aura guardian. Use your Pokémon try to see what there thinking after your done continue onto the next chapter..._

Ash put the book down and focused his aura on riolu as they did there lesson pikachu was outside focusing on attacks physically training

After that ash opened up the book he had gotten far and it was about 30 minutes until lunch

Chapter 5

_now here's where the real fun begins this chapter is about you being able to one activate your aura but with you mastering the focusing your aura it will be easer to learn, hold it, than shape it to your will this is one of the Most difficult parts of aura training but once you get it down you will be so much stronger, so to start this lesson activate your aura and calmly bring it to your finger tip, your finger tip will start to feel heavy due to the a out of aura you've compressed in there, but of course that's only in the body you need to release it and bring it outside the body but how? Well that's the tricky part it's just natural you have to fuigure it out on your own, sorry I can't help you, ( for the first few times try to do this outside or out a window.)_

Ash put the book down and went to open the window overlooking the courtyard there the garden and a water strip and a nice open space, He reached out the window and focused the aura to his finger tip, he closed his eyes and thought of ways to release the built up aura. He snapped open his eyes in an instance and thruster his hand forward, what came out was a blue aura version of a hyper beam mixed with a rocket taking off. The force was so great it sent ash flying into the bookshelf behind him with a loud CRASH!

Out side pikachu was going over his moves to fight so his reaction would be faster. He was taking a small rest when all of a sudden a blue beam shot out into the distance. Pikachu looked back to see the blast fade out and noticed it came from a window of the second floor, in fact it was his room it came from. ( really ash fuck you) the mouse said before going back to his moves

Back at Ash's room " holy crap THAT WAS AWSOME!" He said he got up and picked up the books before going back to studying.

Before ash knew it ash was calling out

" OK LUNCHTIME!" And pikachu was at his side in an instance as ash placed the food down it was Serena's special food.

Ash looked at his buddy digging in " alright pikachu I'm finished with the book for today so it's yours," he said as he took a bite of his sandwich

After there quick lunch ash was putting away dishes before turning to his riolu " well now that we're done with aura I have to ask will you be willing to assist me on hand to hand combat?" He asked

" of course master." Riolu said before walking out to the court yard, ash sighed as he put the last plate away. " when will I ever get it in his head to stop referring to me as master?" Ash said until pikachu popped out from the door ( never!) he said before pulling back

Ash sighed as he walked out the door, in the middle of the court yard riolu sat there legs crossed and eyes closed, ash went and stood about 3 ft across from his Pokémon

" remember no moves only fists and feet. You ready?" He asked riolu didn't answer just a cloud of dust appeared and he vanished.

Ash stood stalk still closed his eyes and waited, he used his aura to boost his ears he felt the rushing of wind ' of course.' Ash thought he snapped his eyes open and jumped back just as riolu slammed down where ash once was.

Ash readjusted his form with his right foot in front a bit and his left behind him. " my turn." He said before crouching down and boosted off with the ground. He was in front of the small dog In a second and threw a punch with his left hand, riolu did a sideways cartwheel so the punch missed his head and he used his feet to redirect the blow. Once on two hands riolu then pushed off preparing to kick ash in the face with both feet,

Ash threw his hand back around in a circle and using both speed and good timing block and redirect riolu's kick while in the air ash didn't give it time to recover and threw another punch with his right hand sending the Pokémon flying Ash looked at the Pokémon who was getting up. He walked over slowly wanting to end this quick.

As he stood over him ash flattened his hand out into a jab and shoved it at riolu's neck " I win." He said ( there's one think your forgetting...never leave your legs unprotected!) riolu said as he kicked ashes legs out from under him with one leg, and pushed him back with the other.

Ash went flying despite being not only in the air but after being hurt by his riolu, he smiled he kicked off an invisible wall and did a back flip landing on his feet and getting back into battle position " ready or not here I come!" He yelled before kicking off and vanishing. Riolu stepped back to give it self some room before doing a round house kick to the air,

Ash got in riolu's face and was able to grab the leg stopping it in his tracks " (huh!?) riolu was shocked before he felt weightless and was sent flying as ash threw him into a bush

Ash walked towards it slowly intent of finishing the battle soon when the bush moved ash tensed and prepared to counter riolu's attack. Only to be forced to do a back flip to avoid an aura sphere now that he knew where he was ash lead with a good solid punch wth his right into the bush, only to feel nothing but leaves

" what!?" Ash asked himself ' that sneaky bastard he used the sphere as an distraction to get away.' Ash relized he stood there stalk still knowing if he pulling his arm out riolu would hear it and attack problem was he was in a compromising position. " RRRAHHHHH!" ( IVE GOT YOU NOW!) Riolu cried as it jumped out of the bush next to ash and went for a left hook. Ash instantly pulled his arm out of the bush and deflected the hook before snapping the arm back halting just at the base of the neck " got you WAHHH!" Ash cried as he was thrown onto his back riolu stood over him. ( nope got you master) riolu said with a smile before helping ash up to a sitting position,

( that was good ash most aura trainers one don't do this kinda exercise and two they are never as good as you,) he said before sitting down with his feet crossed.

" yea I know after kalos I went off with greninja to help me stay fit we would do the synchronization exercise and while he was running around I would be jumping tree branch to tree branch following him, we kept track of each other's moves, and eventually probably with help from my aura I was able to learn a few moves." Ash said

( well you certainly have gone far with it, and now that we have a baseline I can start training more with aura.) riolu said

" we are going to get back to the physical stuff right?" Ash asked

(if that is what you wish.) riolu said

" I do there have been a few times when I've been with out Pokémon and I hate to be defenseless. And I don't want to be dependent on my aura either for if someone can bypass it...well you know," ash said

(that is understandable come on let's go I think pikachu is waiting for us.) riolu said before picking himself up and walking away ash right on his tail.

training went on for a few months ( time skip) sorry but it's just a repeat of the same thing,

"After months of training aura courier, Ash Ketchum and pikachu it's time for your first mission." Crowley said

" thank you sir," ash and pikachu bowed there head, in respect as he knelt In front of Crowley, ash stood up and sat down, Crowley passed a file over to him " this is the new transfer manuscripts for the base's of both Kanto and johto regions which you will be passing through, we send you, on this mission only because your riolu has not evolved yet, but of course knowing you ah what ever, be careful even thought your not going into direct combat, there still enemies moving on us, the aura hunters for one, is such group, get these to there location by any means nessecery. Good luck." Crowley said

Ash took the file and slipped it into his blue aura courier satchel, as the three nodded and left, ash took his hat from another pocket and put it on. Once out side ash activated aura vision to find the fastest way off of the island. Ash's eyes snapped open, " I guess we're running until we can call charzard." Ash said pikachu nodded as the one human, and two Pokémon started to run, all the while using free running to head and stay in that straight line, as much as possible. Jumping from rooftops, sliding down pipes to get back to ground level.

before they knew it they were jumping from car top to car top, not that it really mattered as the traffic was bumper to bumper, " well once we get to the center we can get to the air." Ash said as he pikachu and riolu started to head towards the center,

( later Pokémon center)

Ash and pikachu ran into the Pokémon center covered with bruises all over the only thing was the package they were carrying was completely unharmed. They did a roll right as a hyper beam came and nearly flew over his head he slammed the door closed as nurse joy stepped out " WHATS GOING ON?!" She called " there's no time tell me do you have a back entrance?" Ash asked, ash broke down the door and ran off with pikachu right on his tail ( why dio we attract so much trouble I mean really we over our journey we should have died over seven times over!) pikachu said " I thought you loved the adventures?" Ash asked ( I do but really seven time of life and death situations even if there the world at stake, kinda gets old and the need for a break grows,) pikachu comments

" yea your right hold on let's go there's a cave to the right here I think we can lose them." Ash said as he vaulted over a fallen tree as pikachu ran under it. Ash slid into the cave which was in the dirt cliff they faced " we should be safe here for a while just don't use aura, I can tell there aura sensitive just whisper." Ash whispered to pikachu.

Right above them a man stood there looking out into the forest ahead of him " damn I lost him, another document and the guardian's stay alive, KEEP LOOKING THOUGHT THIS FOREST, I WANT TO KNOW EVERYONE WHO LEAVES HERE, IF YOU FIND AN GUARDIAN KILL ON SIGHT!" The man said before leaving

" jeez these guys don't fucking give up, they've been chasing us for hours." Ash said

( yea I mean really they started right when we entered Kanto, and haven't stopped hey where are we going where is the base located?) pikachu asked ash looked at his map " umm apparently it's just over that hill, not in between viridian and pewter, I'm suprised we didn't see the first time" ash said ( okay we have a good window now if we're quick we might be able to lose them) pikachu said " right lets go!" Ash said as he drew his aura into his feet and dashed off with pikachu clinging on for dear life.

( aaahhhhh gooddddddddd whyyyyyyyy?!) pikachu cried as he bounced up and down.

Suddenly there was a sudden stop and pikachu went flying forward " huh what did you say pikachu?" Ash asked even though that was not tha main reason why they stopped it was the fact that they were here. They stopped in front of a log cabin ' huh I feel like I've been here before but I can't remember.' Ash said and decided just to knock on the door, " coming be right there-" the man said as he opened the door when ash got a good look at him he saw a man with samurai armor looking at him

the man acted fast and gripped his sword " what are you doing here? Stare your reason now!" The samurai said " dead drop, tagged, not safe, safe house?, told come here, find man in cabin." Ash said in code " come in quick." The samurai said as ash and pikachu entered the samurai closed the door,and locked it " well ash I didn't expect you to join the ranks of an aura guardian well done." He praised " I'm not just a courier got a package for you and one for johto." He said as he panted trying to regain his breath, " alright let's see mine," he said as he asked for the package, ash handed the package, over, knowing it was him and he could be trusted. The man opened the letter and read the script " okay thanks I'll tell the rest of the development, you head off to johto take the underground passage it will get you to Velmont city where you can take the fairy to johto, that should lose the ones following you," Sam said " thanks man good luck." Ash said as he opened a panel in the middle of the cabin under the rug and jumped down.

" alright pikachu let's move," ash said as they made there run.

Ash opened the up the passage to the surface to appere in a man hole in the middle of an ally " oh great Nice shadowy spot to hide." Ash said as the two bought tickets to johto, ash looked out " you know I really shouldn't say this but I really haven't seen team rocket." Ash said and right as he said that pikachu was stolen " ahh shit." He said " prepare for trouble, Jessie said " and make it double," James followed " to protect the world from divestaction," to unite the people within our naction" ( skipping the rest you know it all )

" you know I could almost see that coming right as that left my mouth." Ash said

" oh really twerp if that's the case why didn't you prepare for it then?" James asked tauntingly " I did." Ash said which made the three rockets flinch ' he what?!' They thought " NOW!" Ash called as pikachu sent off an aura sphere and sent the rockets flying " OH WELL WERE OFF AGAIN!"

" wow jeez can't those people every learn?" Ash asked as they departed from the ship.

On solid land ash was glad, being confined into a tight space while trying to stay out of sight was difficult. " alright pikachu lets go deliver the package." Ash said as he and pikachu ran off, unknown to them behind a building one of the hunters was watching he clicked on the radio and said " hunter one to control, target is on the move, retify target, into positional test, incounter plot, intercept then cut off." The guy said

" we read you go ahead your in the clear, take him out." The guy on the other side said as hunter one disappeared. Ash ran through the the forest to get to the next dead drop. He was painting hard, normally he would have to Lean on a tree to catch his breath after a sprint to the forest, but ash used both the aura within him and the aura around him to cool him off and refuel his stamina, he was able to countune this for a while, it was a passive ability of a guardian. Sadly for ash after he stops his real stamina chat he's up with him and he feels like he's being hit by a train, and if pulled to much he can die from it.

in the woods he stopped slowly and waited " hold on pikachu I have to stop we can walk a bit more but still we have to-." Ash was cut off when someone landed behind him with a loud BOOM! Ash spun around to see a guy with black armor standing there, " hello aura guardian prepare to die," he said in a dark voice, ash looked over him and saw his aura, it was cold and dear clearly this person had no qualms with killing, in fact it looked like he enjoyed it. chosen get to get as far away from this beast as possible ash chose to stun him giving him enough to time to make sure he wasn't followed " PIKACHU THUNDER WAVE WE DONT WANT TO B PE FOLLOWED!" He yelled and pikachu reacted instantly as the bolt him the man he cried out " ARRG!" He yelled as he slumped down unable to move, "come on let's go." Ash said as he and pikachu ran off. They thought they got away when the same man landed right back in front of him, and he knew because he was still sparking. " you really need to learn my child, a stupid bolt of lightning isn't going to stop me, just power me up more," he said as his visor flashed red for a sec before he started to charge at ash,

ash let both his reactions and instinct take over, as he spun to the side and stuck his arm out and cloths lined him before grabbing his foot and spinning him into a tree, a loud crack was heard as the mans helmet had a new large crack in it. Ash then followed up with a punch. Breaking the visor away reveling one one auburn eye, and a but of black hair,

ash stepped back in shock, because he thought it was himself ' I would never work for evil was I- betrayed?' Ash thought before shaking those thought out of his mind, he did a jump kick to finish him off and run back on the road.

" dear god what the hell was that?" Ash asked ( how the hell should I know? just keep running!) pikachu said as they ran off.

quick pikachu here it is we've made it to the dead drop, inside this cabin we can finally get rid of this package and-" ash didn't finish as he opened the door to find himself surrounded by the aura hunters, wearing the black body armor, " ahh fuck!" Ash sighed and closed his eyes waiting for them to kill him and take the package. Expect it never did, inserted they started to clap. Ash opened his eyes and saw right in front of him was Crowley?

" what?" Ash asked " congrats you beat my test." He said " what test are you saying?" Ash asked " yes this here was a test to see how well your training was going, obviously we couldn't give you a standardized test, so we had to think outside the box on this one, and actually I quite like it I might keep it," he said " so all of this the hole mission always a test?" Ash asked " oh no, the first delivery was the actual mission/test, the rest was just to get you here so I could talk to you," Crowley said

" so all these guys are actors and there's no real evil threat trying to kill aura guardian's?" Ash asked " oh no that was real the fact is there is many a grou that would kill for our info we get, these guys started to follow you only after you reached the second island just so you could get use to it, as normally you will not confront them," Crowley said " oh!" Ash said as he relized the first group was the real deal. " so what was the one guy I beat up I guess he wasn't put me from the future?" Ash asked " correct" Crowley said but didn't give anymore info, ash slumped into the couch and took a deep breath of relief

" but anyways that's enough of that good job take time to rest up here, me and the inner council will head back to the palace, the deed is in the drawl here, think of it as a summer home, a gift for completing your first mission." Crowley said as he and all the other people walked out the door,

**Hey guys well this is the second chapter of this story I really didn't expect me to update this first I expected the others first, I'm writing the next chapter of WLT (wing lord trilogy) and like a said before I need your help, the RWBY story is so long, I have over five thousand chapters to write, because one chapter is one day in a year, AND THERES FIVE OF THEM IM WRITING! Please give me your ideas, I've put plans into action I didn't want to put in play for much much later but I have to because I'm running out of ideas so please help me, either message me, email, what ever If you have an idea DONT LET IT FALL TO DEATHS EARS! I WILL 99.9% chance use it in this sorry if not the next story which will be the next four years, ( sorry about the RWBY RANT) **

**another thing I've been reading a story recently I've gotten really into it, now I'm not really one for AU stories that break away from the cannon but god damn this is the epection, read frcade by aboz567 you won't regret it and really really fav, like all, it is one of the best stories there is, and deserves to be in the top of the favorites list, anyway sorry for the rant and pleas I'll let you go enjoy thanks you for reading and see you next time bankerrtx01**


	3. Start of something new

team aqua or what remained of it which was a small fleet of subs protrude the waters, on the main ship a man in a chair looked around the bridge as he saw the man under his command working. No one knew they were there, but they were, they were the shadow crew, the absolute power, the enforcers of Aqua, the secret police, and now with the " fall of team Aqua" they went into hiding with a new mission. Resurrect the fallen team Aqua get Archie out of prison and turn the world into the largest swimming pool, these were the orders of Archie himself. His men were loyal to Archie and him only. ( think the nazis the REAL nazis party)

the man sat with his head in his hands in shame " damn we were stupid, the great Archie was a fool, he made to much of a bold move, and look at where we are, lost at the bottom of the ocean, working for the highest bidder WHO WE DON'T EVEN KNOW! If only phantom did his stupid job and got that rat this would've been so much easer," the leader said

" sir were comming up on the target," a person said from a station. " on screen." The commander said as he looked forward to see a large underwater cave entrance, and in he could look at it and see the inside as the screen showed the size of the inside and that we're looking for " perfect I assume there is room for a small sub to fit?" The commander asked " yes sir it appeared so." The grunt said " okay then send scout squad 4 in sub one tell them to be on the look out for anything fishy," he said as he sat back and watched as the sun left the ship to explore the tunnel.

in the tunnel the hatch of the sub opened and out stepped a few Aqua agents holding what looked like AK rifles with flashlights attachments as they scanned the arena " it's clear, just like the scanner said no life forms were alone," the grunt said " how do you feel?" A man on the other side of the radio asked into the earpiece. " well like I said were alone but..." The man said " but...what?" The man asked " I... I feel like where not alone here." The grunt said on the main sub the commander listened to the trooper comment he stepped down from his chair and took the comm " I don't know it might just be me being paranoid." The grunt said over the radio as he calmed down before the comm spoke again which echoed through the the hole cave, " listen to me, no matter what, there is no such thing as an irrational fear, they never existed, trust your instincts! If you feel it's not safe say so. DO NOT BE AFRAID TO DEFEND YOUR SELF!" The commander yelled and the trooper replied calmly " okay" I'm sure now it's safe, it was just a trick of the lights." He said " your sure?" The commander said on the radio " I'm sure il pointing my flashlight at a statue that caused the shadow I thought I saw move, we can deploy and get the info, even if that the thing I saw I still feel unease." He said " understood get the info and get out and report back soon if you need to contact any assistance don't be afraid, mainland out." The commander said as he handed back the comm to the radio receiver.

Intro (make a awesome slideshow of battles with ash leading the charge, with as much blood and gore, pounding out to a hard rock toon you got the intro.)

Ash was back at the palace after his first mission and shockingly to say there was a lot more to do. He of course read his book about aura almost nonstop, he did physical training with riolu again on a Daly basis he would walk around the kingdom looking for things out of place and helping the people when he wasn't on missions

But today he went to the queen again and knelt in front of her " you called me my queen aura enforcer ash at your service," he said bowing his head

" rise aura enforcer." The queen said in a commanding voice which echoed across the room ash stood up

" listen we have a problem in the johto ." The queen said

" johto ok that not that far what is it?" Ash asked

" apparently the guardian of the sea Luiga is up and it calling for the chosen one." She said

" really him calling for me? Huh this must be serous." Ash said

" indeed you must...wait did you say?" The queens asked before Crowley coughed the queen turned her head and looked at him, Crowley didn't look back in shame. " you knew and didn't tell me?" The queen asked " to be all honest mew came down and told me and halt, after that it slipped my mind." He said in shame

" we're discuss this later." The queen said before looking back at ash, " now at first I was going to say you need to find the chosen one, but seeing as he's found, I need you to go to johto and find out what is so important for Luiga to summon you. He is very power, as I'm sure your aware." The queen said

" yes I am fully aware I will take care of it thank you my queen for letting me know." Ash said as he bowed before taking his leave to johto.

Ash got on a boat with pikachu he was very reluctant to do so as the prices of the ferry went up so much " jeez I mean really we were swindled $15.00* for a boat ride jeez I'm taking charzard back when we get there, oh wait I forgot I don't have charzard." Ash said as pikachu tapped him upside the head for his stupidly, " hey give me a break I'm still not use to this." Ash said as he went back inside to get his lunch, " well at least the food is complementary I swear if I had to pay a single cent I would dive off the boat and swim to johto." ( note the price is in dollars so take it in any form of currency)

ash got to the front of the boat with his lunch which was a burger as it headed to johto he was in for a shock as he saw Luiga flying over the city port, the city was know to hold a larg pond that connected to the ocean, so it's no surprise Luiga would appear from there. ( think of in skyrim and the dragons flying around a summer of a mountain)

as ash finished his food the boat went off to dock, " well buddy this is our stop." Ash said as he walked out he handed the ticket to the man and gave him a wave. " ahh johto air it's been a while, ( no it hasn't stop being in the past to much) pikachu scolded " oi hey the last time we were here we were being shot at I didn't have time to enjoy the view." Ash said

(yea yea yea shut up lets go see Luiga) pikachu said as he hopped off ashes shoulder and walked off. " okay." Ash said as he followed his buddy.

He got out to where he saw a blocked off road right where ash needed to be going. Ash walked up to the officer and asked to let him thought " excuse me officer but may I please get thought?" He asked " I'm sorry but we are unable to let you pass, nothing is able to get in until we can clear the area for when we can determine its safe for people." The officer said

" why is this the only place blocked off?" Ash asked " it for Luiga's safety we don't want people to come and try to catch him." The officer said " for his safety or for mans?" Ash asked raising his eyebrow in confusing " sir if your just going to stand there I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she said as she pointed back to town " actually I'm here to see Luiga so if you can let me through I think I can solve this." Ash said trying to convince the officer to let him pass,

" alright I don't know but I will let you pass, BUT let me get the local ranger down here." She said ash tried to argue but the cop insisted. " fine tell the ranger I'll be in the center." Ash sighed as he walked away.

Ash entered the center and sat down on a couch on the side of the room he tilted his hat down and quickly fell asleep. He didn't know how long he slept but he was jolted awake by an idiot who doesn't know how to ask nicely. Ash opened his eyes for his view to be covered by a man wherein get a red jacket he had black hair, and black eyes, he had blue shorts which showed off his white skin, " hey are you the dumbass who wanted me to get off my ass to let you see Luiga?" The man asked " yea I am names ash and this is pikachu and yourself?" He asked presenting his hand. The ranger scoffed and said " it doesn't matter you won't see me again my name isn't important."

" alright fine now can we go I want to see Luiga as soon as possible we can finally get you out of my sight," ash huffed he reminded him to much like misty. " that makes two of us," he heard the ranger huff. The two walked out and back onto the trail.

the pair moved slowly more slowly than ash would have liked but fought off the ability to move ahead, just to aggravate the bastard. But he didn't, reason was because he could feel his unease, he also noticed he had a gun on his pouch and fingering in just waiting for a reason to draw it.

ash and the ranger saw the edge of the treeline and was about to enter the clearing with the pond in it when ash was suddenly spun around and slammed into a tree no so nicely. " I'm afraid this is as far as we can get. You can only watch, i will talk to him and if he's willing to speak to you then I will allow it, but even if he does your Pokemon will have to be in there balls and your pikachu is no exception." The ranger said " well my pikachu doesn't like his ball can I just put him in my bag instead?" Ash asked the ranger looked from ash to the bag to the Pokemon, which sparked dangerously as if asking for a reason to shock the living daylights out of him. The ranger sighed " fine but you have to keep pikachu back." The ranger said ash nodded and looked at the pool.

in the water there was movement, as a water ring spread out from the center, which was replaced by a towering pillar of water which exploded to form the guardian of the sea Luiga. Ash didn't even smile as he stepped forward, " ASH GET. THE FUCK BACK HERE!" He yelled Luiga let out a loud screech in fear as he heard the unknown voice, comming from what seem like everywhere, he looked at a fuigure who was walking calmly out as Luiga prepared a hyper beam ash came into full view showing off his we'll know visible cheeks with the z's on them. Luiga calmed down instantly when see ash there

_" hello guardian I was wondering when you would show up." _Luiga said " sorry I was kinda delayed, what you you seek from me?" Ash asked _" much from you, to much at the exact moment, perhaps infinity, but we can prepare for the worst, there is a group, somewhere plotting towards the world, one who goes into the land none may enter, and few ever return, to much is in flux for me to fully explain but...what events happen now may change the course of the in tire world as we know, it all renders on a simple roll of the dice."_ Luiga said

" and I'm the die." Ash asked even if it wasn't a question. _" you learn quickly, yes go to the under cave you know where it is even if you don't. Good luck chosen, our lord mew chose you for a reason, and we are seeing it now even if we don't know what it is." _Luiga said as he soon dived back into the water. And into the ocean.

"okay then let's go do you have anyway to get us to an undersea cavern?" Ash asked the ranger " the name is bill, and I may come with me." The ranger said as ash picked up the bag and left with the ranger.

at the dock ash looked to find a small red sub able to fit two people comfortably. The ranger named Bill walked up to the latch and opened the sub " get in." He said as he jumped in followed by ash. The room was like a sphere of glass, with the rest of the small sub being as thin as paper, ( think of the ship of the imagination from cosmos but add a propeller at the top.) the ranger pressed a few buttions a loud clicks was heard as the sub detached from the dock. And drove off

( later in a Rangers sub)

" wow I admit you have some pretty sick gear," ash complemented pikachu looking around but he seen it before so didn't comment

" thanks." Bill said with a smile glad to impress the aura guardian, even if they were so upset to take over it didn't mean they hadn't been with out there turmoils

" of course that's the only thing you have going for you." Ash then said pupating bill down again.

" I'm sorry?" Bill asked

" you heard me." Ash said as he looked out the view port at the Pokémon swinging by

" you act as thought your so powerful, you got so much tech that keeps you safe, but I have a pice of tech that wipes out tech. It's called a electro magnetic pulse, using that I can turn this whole sub into scrap, unsalvageable, what are you after that, we'll just a man with a funny chloths on" ash said

" well so are you!" Bill argued back which made ash laugh. " no no no that's where your wrong, I have my aura, the key to all things living, you use technology to your advantage. Well I don't I use old pen to paper. But it's besides that I have the will the strength to do what's right no matter the cost, you use your toys to solve it for you, never getting your hands dirty that's no way a guardian should be, they should meet the people talk to them, find out what's wrong, all your doing is pushing them away" ash said and at that point bill had no response

"technology is used to help us, not replace us that's what different. Between you and me you hide behind your machines blaming them for all the people they kill when things go wrong. Sometimes you have to live with your choices" ash said before looking forward.

" there 10:00 cave entrance with sub nearby, can you get us in?" Ash asked

" sure can but you better hang on to something." Bill said as the sub rocketed forward and into the cave at record speed, they bobbed up a bit to harshly as they breached the cave.

" well we landed!" Bill gasped

" yea...but where?" Ash asked as he popped the top off and climbed out. Pikachu following him Bill climbed out as he cursed ash he was able to snag his own bag. He looked around to find ash investigating a wall with writing on it that was In front of them.

Bill walked up and stood next to him as ash placed his had around the lettering tracing it.

" strange?" Ash said " what?" Bill asked " this lettering, it's unknown lettering but the rock it's carved into is 200 years older then the first sighting of unknown lettering was discovered." Ash said

" I don't recognize the words either is this the first form of writing ever dated by man?" Bill asked

" no, no man made this," ash said " so we talking about a Pokémon?" Bill said unsure about it

" that's not out of the realm of impossibility." Ash said

" but your talking as if Pokémon have intelligence." Bill chuckled he looked at ash who saw a serious expression " I'm gong to pretend I didn't hear that." Ash said before looking back at the wall " look all the lettering closely, there's no imperfections, it's the exact case of what a good letter should be," ash said " but these look like unknown." Bill said

" yea they probably directly copied them and there shape is what we respond to as letters today," ash said he looked back to bill who looked like he had 3 heads

" what didn't you know we used unknown letters for modern day words." Ash asked

" no." Bill said " but again I don't reconizes any words are you sure this isn't just gibberish?" Bill asked

" positive, this writings old and to perfect no being with hands could make said letteres even if they tried," ash said

" can you even read this?" Bill asked

" I've already found out the language it's in." Ash said

" oh great if you could tell me it would be great then I could understand it to." Bill said as he took out the translator form his pocket

" it's Latin." Ash said

" great thanks man." Bill said and turned on the translator only for it to start sparking and explode

" great now we can't understand it." Bill said before relaxing something

" you could tell what this said the entire time couldn't you?" Bill asked

" took you long enough." Ash said

" I hate you." Bill said

" hold on a sec and I'll translate it." Ash said as he stepped forward he touched his hand to the stone and said " legam quod scientia Deo placere mutare verba veneris mecum" the words suddenly lit up and died down, bill looked back to see nothing had changed.

" it's still the same." Bill said

" well it's English to me, anyways the thing says about a proficey meant to forshadow the end of the world it reads ' and thus the world shall be alit by flames as the sky grows dark the world shall pass, oh our hero so who valiantly fought against this endless tide be swept away. As the lord of men shall be renewed, and thus the day of ending shall commence on-" ash stopped ad gasped

" shall what? when does this happen!?" Bill asked

" five years." Ash gasped

" what?" Bill asked

" ON THIS EXACT DATE 20 YEARS FROM NOW! This plan what ever it is has been twenty years in the making with who knows what the goal is!" Ash said with urgency

" so that's so far away why the urgency?." Bill asked

" not really, when you think about it twenty years ago I got my first Pokémon, and I rember that like yesterday." Ash said

( yea not that far) pikachu said and ash picked up his shoulder bouncing pikachu giving him time to sit better on his shoulder.

" besides this little bastard/ alarm clock reminds me of that day." Ash said

" oh and why is that?" Bill asked " because pikachu was my starter I got it from prof oak, and I never went back." Ash said looking at pikachu proudly.

" come on let's stop the criminals front getting away." Bill said " right come on let's go!" Ash said as they ran to the others.

Ash looked and saw something he didn't want to see ever. He reconizes the symbol, it was team Aqua's the bastards who wanted to control kyoger to flood the world. They were back " God damn it they had to come back they always come back!" Ash said as they got to the other side of the sub ash hid behind a rock as the leader of the Aqua squad came out.

"report!" He yelled " we've gotten the translation from all the walls, this is the last one, the language seems derived from Latin, but it's not a complete match, as a few vowels are switched and miss used." The grunt said " is it still translatable?" The leader asked " yes sir." The grunt said " than complete the job, I want two copies. You know what they are," he said as he spun around and saw a spiky brown piece of hair poking out behind the rock. The commander drew his gun and fired to scare him out of hiding. It worked as bill flew out and dragged out ash with him thinking he would save him.

they were greeted by a firing squad of team Aqua agents. " oops." Bill said as he raised his hands above his head followed by ash and pikachu. " dumbass even I would know he was trying to do that AT TEN!?" Ash yelled ( no you wouldn't) pikachu corrected him. " SHUT UP RAT!" Ash yelled playfully. Not that bill knew but that was part of the escape plan, get into a small fight and once the guards come to restrain them quickly punch them out steal there weapons and run.

in hind sight it was a good plan if you had a place to escape to. They did not. " hey at least we know that works." Ash said looking at the bight side as they were tied to post's on either side of a mantle in the middle of the room. " yea but no we have no way to go and they left us here!" Bill yelled " HEY I DIDNT WANT TO RUN BACK TO THE SUB AND GET THAT BLOWN UP OR ELSE WE WONT HAVE ANYWHERE TO GO, NOW HURRY UP AND GET FREE!" Ash yelled

"THATS WHAT IVE BEEN TRYING TO DO FOR FIVE MINUTES NOW!" Bill yelled " THEN HURRY UP BUTCH!" Ash yelled " IT'S BILL!" The man yelled so loud that he tore the rope free. " huh that actually worked." Bill said as he looked at his now free body. Bill goes to ash and frees him and pikachu who was on the table tied up. After they were free, Bill looked around. " so what do we do know were under water in a cave, and we have no idea where there at." Bill said " well you night not but I might." Ash said as he stroked his imaginary beard. " well that's helpful but not much help if we can leave this place." Bill said " who said we couldn't leave?" Ash asked " we're under water in a cave and we can't get out as they blew up our sub!" Bill yelled at ash " we're not under water." Ash deadpanned. " and pray tell me how do you know that?" Bill asked " oh for god sakes USE YOUR EYES!" Ash yelled.

bill looked around the cave but he could tell his gears weren't turning. " oh my god, listen and look, the water level that is number one reason how we aren't underwater. Because this place isn't flooded, number two there's light here, so we can actually see what's going on, and I don't see any torchs here." Ash said as he looked to reveal a hole above them and clear sky's looking down on them.

" you've got to be kidding me." Bill sighed " I know that was terrible, come on let's go." Ash said as he took the bundle of rope that was used to tie them up. " hold on that's to short we can use it to climb up there." Bill said " oh come on open your eyes and keep them open where are your survival skills, we tie the ropes togther!" Ash said as he took the three separate pieces of rope and tied them togther, " hey can I toss it?" Bill asked ash nodded as he took out a grappling hook from his bag and attached it to the top. He handed it to bill. He took the rope and flung it, the thing didn't even reach 5 in's high before it started to fall.

" holy crap." Ash gasped at how out of shape bill was. " how did you actually pass your exams to become a ranger?" Ash asked " I was lazy and fell out of shape, going on useless protrols do that to you." Bill said

" ugg fine I'll do it lets go." Ash said as he tossed it perfectly and he then began to climb up. Bill following him. " huh your actually physically fit you just can't do to much." Ash noted. " yea" bill said as he was pulled out side of the rock and showed where they were, in the middle of the ocean with no land in sight. " ahh great this is better, all the ocean of the world. And we can't do shit." Bill ranted

" oh shut up I thought you were able to take care of anything!?" Ash yelled back now getting sick of the ranger. " WE ARE BUT I AM NOT THIS IS MY FIRST MISSION SIENCE I WAS REINSTATED!" He said

" well what ever come on I got a answer to help us." Ash said as he brought his fingers to his lips and blew hard. ( are you calling her?) pikachu asked on ash's shoulder " yea pikachu she's the only one who can catch up to them with out being put in danger." Ash said as a wine came and lapras bursted out of the water. (ash my firend hello what may I do for you?) the sea creature asked

" hello to you to lapras and yes there is we are chasing after a large group of team Aqua and we need you to chatch up to there boat, I'm assuming you've seen it?" Ash asked as he saw the disgusting look of her face. " I take it you've had a run in with them?" Ash asked

( yea quite literally.) lapras said as she raised her flipper showing offa brand new scar, from the propeller

" alright come on lapras we have no time to lose, AFTER THAT BOAT!" Ash yelled as he jumped on to his old firend bill followed and they swam off.

After looking a bit they found the boat and lapras launched them and let them land on the deck, with ash making a perfect landing, and bill face planting. " okay they know we're on and people are comming to investigate we gotta hide, become seen or give away our position and I'm leaving you." Ash said leaving no room for argument. " fine let's go, are you sure we're in the right place?" Bill asked " positive I saw the symbol before, it's them. But the one thing I can't fuigure out is why on a cruise ship?" Ash asked as they moved through the air ducts.

As they moved they found that most of the rooms were empty. " oh I see most of the rooms are empty but they look like the cruse ship at port for others to get crew." Ash said " so there hiding in plain sight!" Bill gasped

" seems like it come on the computer should be here let's get the data and get out of here." Ash whispered as he dropped down from the shaft and accessed the computer. " bill keep watch I don't want to be spotted while trying to work." Ash asked

Bill walked out and looked around after finding no one bill came back. " the hall is empty if we are quite enough we should be able to hear them coming." Bill said. " alright then let's get to work." Ash said as he drew a cable out of his bag and attached it to the computer.

The computer sent the data over and deleted the rest, ash looked at the file. " okay so that's what they were looking at." Ash said " what is it?" Bill asked " apparently this prophecy dispite this being marked down as a few years from now, and the world will be destroyed, the earth countune's," ash said

" but how?" Bill asked " I'm not sure but come on we need to go now if anything we can-" ash got out of the chair and was going to head for the door, only to see an Aqua agent standing in front of them. " bill I told you to keep watch." Ash hissed " sorry I was focused on finding out the info." Bill countered " well it doesn't matter now so then FUCK IT!" Ash yelled as he did a jump kick and slamed the guy into the opposite wall, " LETS GO!" Ash yelled as he ran out bill right on his tail. Down on the other side of the hall, two Aqua grunts sent word to command about the break in called for reinforcements and ran after them."

Bridge

"Commander we have a breach in security," the inter comm crackled the commander sighed " what is it?" He asked " the aura guardian and ranger broke into the ship and stole back the data!" The grunt said " give chase but it really doesn't matter we have sent the data to our employer and we're waiting to hear back." The commander said as the intercom clicked off.

Ash

Ash and bill ran thought the ship dodging bullets and knives flying at them. " WHEN DID THESE PEOPLE GET FUCKING GUNS!" Bill cried " my guess is who ever hired them gave them to protect themselves." Ash said " well I hope I never face on again il-AHHH!" Bill screamed as he crumpled to the floor with a thump he grabbed his knee in pain and yelled " FUCKKKKK!"

" BILL!" Ash yelled as he ran back to look, and just as he thought he was shot in the leg. Ash was about to pick him up but he had to stay down as the Aqua agents pinned him behind some crate's " bill can you stand?" Ash asked " n-no the bullet tore straight through ripping my muscle I have a gun in my backpack I can return fire but-" " you won't need it." Ash said as he he then picked him up and carried him over while firing aura spheres behind him. Causing explosions around him

Bridge

" sir deck number 7 is breached were taking in water" " sir rupture on deck six through the 10, two casualties so far both in med bay but will survive," another grunt yelled as alarms went off, and people ran around screaming. " that is if we do suvive this," the commander said before giving his next command " get on comm I want everyone hunting down those two bastards and tell them to kill on sight," he said before turning to someone else " get as many people as you can on private channels tell them to ingnore the intercom and get to the bridge before sealing it ,we're drowning them." The commander said

Ash

The intercom came on as an announcement was heard that made ash's life a whole lot harder. "All Aqua agents we have a breach in security two people have broken in and stolen data linked to our last operation kill them on sight. There last location was at junction 4E heading south" The intercom clicked off. Ash sighed this was getting a lot harder. He was now carrying a passed out ranger on his shoulder, ( his strong arm which pikachu sits on ) speaking of pikachu where was that bastard?

Pikachu

(alright lapras were almost there we just got to come around for another pass.) PIKACHU said as he sent thunderbolts and thunders at the ship's hull to distract as many Aqua grunts as possible. (hold on pikachu were about to crash hold on!) Lapras yelled as the boat slamed into them sending pikachu flying off lapras leaving her yelling in agony. Pikachu landed not so softly on the deck and dashed to the side to see if lapras was alright, she wasn't.

where as the first run in with the ship's propeller only left a gash, this one was like going through a blender. Pikachu gasped in shock as blood and guts were scattered in the ocean leaving lapras to die a slow and painful death. ( oh lapras I'm so sorry, forgive me.) Pikachu said as he gave off his most powerful thunder strike at the dying caucus. Giving lapras a mercy kill was the best he could do for his firend. ( I've gotta tell ash) pikachu said as he ran off but not before getting rid of his lunch.

Pikachu ran in the halls he ran into ash who was being carrying bill. ( ASH!) pikachu cried as he ran up to him " high pikachu sorry buddy we can't talk now there flooding section per section and there going to try to escape using a detachable command hub." Ash explaned before running off pikachu on his tail.

(General pov)

They reached outside just in time and climbed up to where the mini boat was right as it took off. " pikachu grab my hand!" Ash yelled from on top of the mini boat they were riding away. Pikachu was grabbed by his tail at the last second and was pulled up ash turned around to find the major crew of the surviving team Aqua with the commander in front.

" well ash I admit your pretty bold, not a lot of people would fight a major crime unit by himself." The commander said " yea well I did a lot worse at ten." Ash said shrugging

" well to bad this is the last day KILL HIM!" The commander yelled as the Aqua agents charged.

Ash was at the edge of the boat he didn't want to fight he was hoping he could escape and he called lapras " LAPRAS WHERE ARE YOU!" Ash yelled ( ASH IVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU LAPRAS IS DEAD SHE WAS KILLED WHEN SHE WAS CUT TO RIBBONS BY THE PROPELLER BLADES!) pikachu yelled

" WHAT!?" Ash yelled in shock and anger as he spun around to see himself surrounded by the last of team Aqua " ok I can see stealing info for a creature to destroy the world, I can see getting rid of people who get in your way, BUT KILLING AN POKÉMON THATS WHERE THE LINE IS DRAWN I WILL NOT BACK DOWN!" Ash yelled as he charged forward in a surge of anger. Tossing a ball into the air " riolu I need you!" He yelled as the emiaction Pokemon came out " focus blast!" Ash yelled as riolu charged a punch and ran with ash. " where going in close quarters combat don't be afraid to hurt people as much as possible, they just killed lapras." Ash said as they met the first wave of bastards.

Riolu slid under a guys legs and knocked them on the ground after passing him. And ash finished them off with a simple punch. Ash did a spin so his back was facing a grunt with a sword he grabbed the sword and at the same time kicked the guy back and off the edge of the boat I sheathing the sword it was a simple one handed broadsword. Ash though as he studied the actions ' I can't kill these people but that shouldn't be to much of a problem I can always hit them with the back of the blade.' Ash said as he charged everyone unsheathed there swords and went to block, clashes and punched were thrown, ash didn't even need to react it was like his body was doing it for him.

In five minutes all the Aqua agents either ran or were knocked out, " alright come on let's go." Ash said as he got on a smaller boat and drove off. Leaving the commander to yell in the distance

" holy shit we actually got out of there." Bill gasped " yep and unfortunately we lost the info." Ash said " oh well we got out with our lives right," bill sighed " yea for now." Ash said as they as they got farther away.

Bridge ( last time)

The commander entered the ruins of the bridge with the rest of the command " sir we have a package from our employer!" The grunt said as he came in wth a shoebox and a letter. The commander read out loud " dear team Aqua I thank you for completing the mission I've ordered you to do, unfortunately I don't need you any more and as such I've gotten rid of you, but I can't have a rival gang so you understand. Your boss TN" the commander face flashed in shock then in realization " oh no!" He said as he tore the package open to see a bomb there " oh son of a bit-" he didn't finish as it went off

Ash

Ash flinched as the massive atomic size cloud appered from the explosion. " aw shit." Ash said as they drove off. ' crap that's going to be a shit ton of paperwork.' Ash said as he finally reached ground bill was dropped off and ash went off to be debriefed at castle.

** A/n sorry for not updating but I really had a hard time to finish this chapter and now I have to take a break, sorry but yea at the end where this story started to take a dive I really had a hard time writing this. The next chapter will be better because I wrote it before." Anyways see you next time- bankerrtx01 **


	4. Under the shadows of horrors

Ash got back from the mission with bill ( the ranger) with his riolu and pikachu, he entered Crowley's office to tell him he was back, he already talked to Serena on the phone, and the two went off to have lunch together, as ash entered the office he found Crowley talking to Halt with Crowley holding his head over the desk.

" gah I mean really the people don't know when to quit. We're losing men left and right were already undermanned and with the reports that both Direck and Charles are KIA is not great. I mean how am I going to tell joianth?-" Crowley asked as he looked up and did a complete 180 and smiled " AHH ash nice to see you." He said before guests ring to the chair in front of him " please sit"

Ash sat down in front of him looking at him carefully showing no fear. Crowley did the same looking ash over to see if he was ready to take this mission, or if he should assign it to someone else, not that he needed to,

The man pulled out a folder and opened it " here's the report and details of what we know, apparently there's a man it rota who is attacking people specifically young girls around the ages of ten to eleven in dark ally's and violating them, your job is to find him and bring him to justice." Crowley said as he placed the report on the desk,

" umm sir when you say violating them do you mean-?" Ash asked

" yes ash I mean to say he's rapping them, now even if this is your first mission and its in the city you will still be accompanied by a real aura guardian. He's out in the courtyard waiting for you." Crowley said

" thank you sir." Ash bowed once again before leaving.

' I wish the best of luck ash you've faced poachers and criminals before head on but this guy will not hesitate to kill.' He thought

Ash got out to the courtyard dressed in trainer mission cloths no hat, a light blue button up shirt and a dark blue pants with a small aura symbol on one side ( left pocket ) and boots, ash saw a lone figure standing there ash approached, the fuigure turned around and stated " hello my friend I'm Rick aura guardian," he said with a smile

" hello I'm ash, aura guarded in training, first assignment." He said " so what's the plan I assumed you were briefed." He said

" I was yes but the fact of the matter is, everyone knows who your are, so you are going be in charge I want to see how you work on this on your own, I'm only hear for help and if needed I'm hear but this is mostly yours," Rick said

" ok well then let's go to the scene of the crime, i need to see how he did this." Ash said Rick nodded as the two walked out,

In the city the two were overlooking a ally way which was covered in shadows expect for the flashing red and blue lights

" so this is where it happened?" Ash asked " correct this is the third as you can see by the tape she had her arms on the wall and well do I really need to go into detail?" Rick asked

" no" ash said as he crouched down to get a better look this was the entrance side?" He asked " yes" Rick stated " ok so he left the same way as the wall in the back of the ally is there it's to high to climb," can I see the map of the city street view?" Ash asked

Rick pulled out a folded up map and showed it to ash.

" ok so we're here at incident #3" he said pointing to area they were

" so where are the other two?" Ash asked

" here and here." Rick said pointing to a ally across the next block and one near the end of town,

" ok judging by the areas the guy picked out he's going to hit here next, it's the only ally with no lights or a camera for footage of course that's just a guess I could be wrong," ash said

" nice usually it takes us a week for use to get centered in on some guys movements but you did it in a hour." Rick complimented

" careful save the praise until after the guys behind bars, besides we don't know when he will attack." ash said

" wow usually I'm the one telling the new ones that I can see why Crowley likes you." He said

" ok so we need to get down there and get info on the exact time the attack took place from the first scream to the first sirens heard or radio report at station as he will probity be long gone at that point." Ash said

" alright so I'll ask about hearing a scream you look for radio?" Rick asked

" actually you do the radio your an official aura guardian so you can pull more weight that I can't that can get you the info I'm just going around the street to see what people know." Ash said

" alright understood see you soon." Rick said

" good luck remember 82nd street corner café." Ash said

Rick nodded before jumping off the building and sliding down the ladder before hitting the street and taking off.

' I don't get why people go for style.' He thought before he jumped off using his aura to reinforce his legs so he wouldn't break them in the fall. He dusted himself off and left

Later

At the 82nd street café leaning up on a wall hat tipped down was Rick, he was still so still you would either walk by him or think he was sleeping.

Ash walked up to him but didn't stop instead he headed in, Rick right on his tail. At the counter ash gave a sigh saying ' table for two alone' the guy nodded and lead them to a table they sat down and looked at the menus

" so what-" ash started to speak until the waiter came back with a small candle lit and placed it on the table in between the two, before walking away.

Ash sighed and looked at Rick who was equally annoyed " if you don't mind." Ash said

Rick nodded and got up he took the candle and moved it to an empty table, before walking away to use the bathroom.

He came back and sat back down ash sighed and placed the menu down away from him

" so what did you find?" Rick asked " apparently the first attack the scream was heard at 11:30, the second was heard at 11:01 and the last being at, 11:15." Ash said

" ok well then according to them the call of the first attack was at 11:35, and they got there at 11:55 that's twenty minutes same with the second the call was placed at 11:06 and they got there at 11:26, and the last one was put in at 11:16 and they got there at 11:36." Rick said

" but that doesn't make since the first two were in the middle of the city, walking distance from the scene, and the other was half way across the city, each one taking about 20 minutes I don't think so," ash said

" your right now that I think about it, that is weird, I definitely takes more than 20 minutes to reach the city borders and into the wild," Rick said

" also the other thing, why and who in the right mind would send a 10-11 year old girl out at 11:00 at night." Ash thought

" trainers?" Rick asked

" no, there is no center here, that's only at the tournament which is in a tent with portable equipment anyways, and besides there are no Pokémon to catch here, as the forest are a preserve due to the tree.

" your right that is weird almost as if dare I say they were inviting trouble." Rick said

" that's really creepy but I digress the other thing I noticed was in each ally way there was a man hole cover leading to the sewer," ash said

" do you think that's how he escapes with out being spotted?" Rick asked

" most likely, and look the place we spotted out has one right slab in the middle, which will be in the shadows at 11:00 at night." Ash said

" then we have nothing to lose, he'll attack there tonight and we'll catch him." Rick said ash nodded

Later 10:59 pm

On the roof of a building there was a man in aura guardian suit, looking down in an ally on the other building there was a kid with the training uniform on, they waited,

Finally the time turned 11:01 and as expected a little girl no older tan ten was walking around across the street a but to close to the wall.

Using a set of signals ash said ' I'm going down keep an eye in the sky let me know if anything goes wrong.' Rick nodded and ash jumped down and pinned him self next to the wall. As the girl was pulled in she let out a loud scream

Ash jumped in blocking the ally on his end and riolu blocking the other side. Even if the ally way was dark ash could still make out the girl with her hands on the walls and the man right up behind her, ( I think you know what I mean)

" HALT SIR AS AN AURA GUARDIAN IN TRAINING FOR THE PEOPLE YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR STATUTORY RAPE OF THREE YOUNG GIRLS AND THE ATTEMPTED RAPE OF A FOURTH COME QUITLY OR I WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE ACTION." Ash said

The man froze stalk still he was actually trying to think of a way out of this,

As the man didn't react ash did the only sensible thing as he thought he was thinking of a way to escape, ash with the ability to manipulate the aura around him put his hand on the wall.

A large pillar shot out of the wall smacking the man in the face sending him flying,

Riolu took the time to charge as the man was dazed and went to restrain him. Ash walked forward to help the ten year old girl speaking in a soothing voice cooing as he rubbed the traumatized girl,

Rick watched above in awe at how ash handled the situation, not in a million years would even Rick have thought to manipulate the walls to his favor ash really was a great user, Rick smiled until he saw from the corner of his eyes a shadow move,

The man tried to struggle out of riolu grasp but riolu held firm. Ash walked forward preparing to knocking him out and bringing him to the station when suddenly

" ASH BEHIND-!" Rick called out from above

( "STOP!") a voice rang out making everyone stop ash looked behind him to see a bulbasar standing there,

At the sight of the Pokémon the man struggled more " NO BULBASAR DONT DO IT, GET OUT OF HERE," he yelled

( "this man is innocent let him go.") the Pokémon said

" NO BULBASAR ITS MY FALUT I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO BLAME IM CANT BE THE TRAINER YOU NEED!" The man yelled as tears flew out of his eyes.

Ash stood frozen as bulbasar explaned the situaction ash did something no one expected

" riolu let him go." Ash ordered the Pokémon obeyed without question and by that time Rick was on the ground,

" ash why did you do that?" Rick asked

" because this bulbasar has a weird heat cycle it's one month off from the rest of its spices this man was only trying to help his Pokémon. Perhaps the wrong way but he was doing it for the Pokémon not his selfish wants." Ash said

" he's still sick thought." Rick said

" beleave me I didn't want to do it but there was no other way." The man said

" I know and I understand that, I will take bulbasar to the Pokémon rangers who will help it don't worry it's in good hands," ash said

" thank you." The man said

" however you still did perform rape on 3 young girls and ATEMPTED to do the same on the fourth therefore you will serve time, but I may be able to get a reduced sentence." Ash said

" with all that has happened I'll take whatever just help bulbasar." The man said ash nodded and went to pick up the Pokémon, " don't worry he'll be in good hands. Rick can you give the man a lift to the station?" Ash asked

" sure ash I'll see you back at the palace." Rick said

" sure thing." Ash said as he left

"Ash after we reach the palace I'm going to ask the queen to allow me to dig deeper into this weird activity." Rick said

" Ok good luck." Ash said as he pikachu and riolu left.

Eoc)

A/n thanks you guys for reading I know the ending of the last chapter sucked balls, I hope this chapter was better this one I had planned from the beginning, also a note to the future apparently this story is going to be shorter than I thought, but the age will be extended ash will be 45 when he ( spoiler's) dies hope you enjoy see you next time and hopefully it won't be as long. Bankerrtx01


	5. Taking a shot at the goal

Note the age's have changed and I will try to keep this up to date but if I miss something sorry.

Age chart

Ash: 25

Serena: 25

Crowley: 45

Halt: 40

Other aura graduate's 25

\- on with the story-

Ash returned from the mission went on a few more, which made the time run fast, after half of them ended in hand to hand combat with him being the victor ash decided that it was time to talk to the queen.

Ash entered the throne room and knelt down " madam aura guard one month till graduation I want to ask to something if I may?"

" ahh yes one of the best aura guardian's we've had in a while please what my a do for you?" The queen asked

" if I may I ask if I would please be allowed to carry a weapons with me on missions preferably a sword." Ash asked

" if I may Inquire why?" The queen asked

" most of my training and missions I've been sent on all of them have had me separated from my shadower and half of them have ended in hand to hand combat, with me being the one dealing the finishing blow, it's not that I've got a problem but they are getting tougher and I feel with a we pone with a extra bit of reach will give me the upper hand, and or let me avoid the fighting in general" ash said

" well said, ok a will grant you this weapons request on the terms you keep it polished and use it to the best that you can." The queen said

" thank you madam, I will" ash said he looked up to see the queen walking down from the throne. " come now let's get your weapon, we can't get a bad one your life is on the line." She said as the two walked out.

In the armory there were times of weapons, from swords, muskets, maces, to modern pistols like the 1911, and M16

" wow you've keep this up to date." Ash said " why of course despite this being a time of peace we must protect our borders for any sigh of invaders, please feel free to look around in the next room there is a test dummy to try the weapons out on " the queen said

Ash looked around he picked up a few long swords and did a few pratice swings fortunately there was room. But he put them back, none of the guns fit him either he alomst gave up hope until he saw hanging on the wall a lone saber ( look up on google fencing saber it's the second one and the first sword you see) ash took it off the wall. Griped it as if it was hanging on his belt and went to draw it only for it to stay in place.

The queen looked up and started to chuckle " don't worry that's natural he sheath comes with a small push button held on by a spring to keep a latch on so it doesn't slid out, it's to protect the owner from being stabbed with his own sword at the dead of night." The queen said

" wouldn't the attacker have his own sword?" Ash asked

" most likely but it's the thought that counts," the queen said before pressing the switch " here it is you can draw it now."

Ash did so allowing the queen to back away ash rolled the saber in his hands feeling the weigh, he gave it a flick with his wrist and let it cut the air, expecting to hear the wind rushing past, he didn't the blade cut the wind like butter. " what a beauty." He said as he ran his finger across the blade lightly as to not cut himself " I don't even need to use the dummy I know my choice." Ash said as he sheathed the sword again,

" very good I assume you know how to tie the sheath onto your belt?" The queen asked

" umm?" Ash asked not wanting to sound rude but really no one used swords anymore so not really.

The queen chuckled at ash's response " relax I'm joking here let me help you." The queen tied the sheath on ad showed him how to do it, for next time.

" thank you my queen." Ash said as he departed from her presents.

At his room ash was inspecting the blade when a knock on the door came. 'huh that's weird Serena shouldn't be home for another two hours.' Ash thought before answering the door only to find it not Serena but Crowley

" oh hello sir I umm didn't expect you." Ash said giving a hastly salute

" it's no problem ash I didn't expect to be comming and could you please put your hand down."

Ash's hand slapped his side as he could tell it wasn't an question " would you like to come in?" Ash offered only to be denied

" no it's fine ash I just wanted to see your sword the queen told me that you've gotten one I just had to see it," he said

" of course I'll be right back." Ash said before turning around a full 360 degrees

" oh that's right it's here, I'm still not use to having it and it's so light it feels like it's not even there." Ash said as he drew it and handing it to Crowley to inspect.

" there's a fine work of craftsmanship in this blade take care of it ash and it will lead you on till the rest of your life," Crowley said as he headed the blade back and left.

Ash closed the door and sat down again he took out the aura book and was about to read more into the passive effects of aura when the phone rang.

He got up and answered it " hello?" Ash asked

" hey ash honey it's me." Said Serena

" why Serena dear hello it's not that I don't mind the call but your not one to usally do this sort of thing when your at work did something happen?" Ash asked

" why yes in fact something did." She said

Ash got worried for a second " do you need me to pick you up at all?" He asked a bit worried

Serena laughed a bit " no no nothing like that it's actually quite good, you see I was offered a job as a actor so I'm going to go to hoenn for a month or two then I'll be back." She said

" that's great good luck on your job as an actor honey love you." Ash said as he hung up.

" Wow two months alone that's great...wait did Serena pack?" ash asked

Ash looked around and saw the bags " shit."

( a few days later)

"Okay Serena's gone with everything this time, now I can just relax until the ceremony." He said out loud and sat down in his chair and looked around the room.

..." Ahh shit!" Ash swore as he stood up there was no way he could sit down for at least five minutes, ' God damn it what can I do WHAT CAN I DO!?' Ash thought as he was pulling hair out. ( ash what wrong?) pikachu asked from behind the door he could tell ash's aura was wrong. " WHAT CAN I DO IM SO BORED!" Ash yelled pikachu sighed ( not even I full day with out your wife around and your already stir crazy, man I really see why Serena wanted a break.) only to flinch when a tea cup flew past his head " I AM NOT STIR CRAZY!" Ash yelled as he started to chase his pet rat, (a/n HEY!)

They ran out side and into the courtyard at that point pikachu spun around and used iron tail " WOAH!" Ash said as he unsheathed his sword in a flash and blocked the iron tail and then adding his own strength sending the little mouse flying. Pikachu skid but propped up and began sparking. ' oh I see clever.' Ash thought as he began to smirk, he brought his hands in front of him and formed two aura spheres, he then slammed his hands together distributing the aura all around his body, this was a basic aura combative ability. Aura shielding. Now that ash was ready he got into his combat position and prepared to counter pikachu's next attack.

The two charged and the clash was massive it was heard through out the castle and into the sound proof throne room. It's suprisingly didn't shatter the Windows. " yep ash is at it again, I should really make a training feild for them so they don't disrupt others, nah maybe later." The queen said as she went back to paperwork.

Ash and pikachu were painting hard, ash had just blocked a iron tail from his best friend, the soon to be aura guardian had sighed and chose to toss the towel. " alright buddy you win I can't match your speed, I give, let me have a small break and am going to read- WOAH!" Ash cried as he backpedaled away from pikachu's volt tackle. He beat around just in time to see pikachu shoot past him and slam head first into a tree. He sank to the ground a bit dazed, before an apple fell on his head, ash got a chuckle from that.

Finally the day had come, the day ash had been waiting for, well sense he chose to go on this path, today he would become an aura guardian, for real, he got into his formal aura guardian outfit. The grey undershirt with the blue vest. The grey pants, the blue boots, the cape, with the matching hat, ( the uniform ash wore at the palace the first time, the modern one is kinda the same but it's more streamline and less bulky,) there was a knock at the door as ash looked through the the window, " enter!" Ash said as the door opened to reveal Crowley, who ash saw from he reflection of the mirror. " do you give all graduation applicants a personal runaround?" Ash asked

" personal privilege." Crowley said as he shut the door ash sighed as he went back to fit the glove inside the sleeve, as it should be. " I told you I don't want special privileges, the world doesn't care in fact it makes me more of a target." Ash said

" yea well the queens orders it's not every day we get the descendent of sir Aaron to actually graduate to a real guardian, and of course Arron was an aura master, but I feel you will go farther." Crowley said "you forgot your sword." He said pointing to the sheathed blade laying on the chair next to ash. " I'm not wearing it I don't need it, there be security all around the queen plus there's an army of trained aura guardian's there, one weapon isn't going to change that." Ash said " yea but the queen is going to check to see if you've been taking care of the blade," Crowley said, ash sighed before he tied the blade to his belt, " better?" Ash asked as he turned around to face his "commanding officer*" Crowley walked forward and fixed ash's collar and patted him down. " yea your good, now come on." He said as he led ash out on the way he met his lucario he nodded and they went off. Lucario evolved after Serena got to hoenn. He already go through the his portion of the graduation so he was just waiting for ash.

Outside ash lined up outside of the castle, in the town square there was a large platform, With a long red carpet on rather side was a bunch of citizens, around that and inside of the wall of people were the graduates the whole city was lit up, cause not only are the aura guardian's graduating but the new queen is going to be crowned. Due to the queen stepping down the queen sat in the middle of the platform's to her right was Crowley and the inner counsel, to the left was all the lucario's who graduated.

Ash looked around and saw the crowd ' damn now I see why Serena wanted to be here for this, oh well I guess I-AHH!' Ash gasped as he clutched his heart, he felt the sudden shift in tone, he instincts you activated his aura sight and looked around...there on the rooftop was a man wheeling a military uniform it was...KALOS the man was part of the KALOS military but, of course an assassination of the new queen plunge the kingdom into chaos and the war will whittle away humanity defense and then the real villain strikes.' The thought rocketed thought ash's mind in an instance he looked in front to see Crowley by the queen's side he had to warn him,

Ash shifted his weight and tapped his foot, a stealthy was to communicate to a commanding officer, all the aura graduate's knew of it and chose to ignore it, Crowley looked and saw the message, and headed around the back way to meet up with ash.

" what is it?" He asked " the queen is going to die, there are snipers on the rooftops you need a group of guardian's at the edge of the building and break in once the attack happens." Ash said " you mean there trying to kill the new queen?" Crowley asked " no there going to try to kill the queen that's just giving up her power, OF COURSE ITS THE NEW ONE! The man hopes to strike down the queen while wearing a KALOS military uniform so it seems KALOS attacked us creating a war," ash said " alright I'll set the counter measures up, thanks ash," Crowley said " don't change anything to drastic if not there be on to us, just when time is right be ready to push the queen out of the way. " ash said " I'll try but I may be to far away." He said as a bell rang in the center of town, " it's starting best get back with the rest, the old queen is going to graduate the others, so we have time to set up." He said " best do so then." Ash said as he left.

Ash was back in the line. He was last he knew he was, which was good, he would be the closest to the queen at the time of the attack if Crowley wasn't, he looked over to see Crowley talking to halt. Who subconsciously shifted closer to the queen. Ash looked around to see a few others tensing up he even saw some citizens do so to, ( obviously undercover guardian's)

Ash felt confident this attack was going to fail, but no reason to be overconfident, ash tensed up to, he added aura to his ears to boost his hearing he heard a cachink as ash heard the man load the clip, followed by ruu-cak as the man chambered the round. ' and now we wait.' Ash thought.

The first man walked up he knelt and the queen gave the knighting cermoney, the usual pleading of the justice of man, for the Pokemon, and the relationship of both. Once that was done the man rose and walked away.

He was tense thought the whole ceremony as people, went up bowed to there queen who knighted them and left to join there lucario's, finally the man by the podium called one last name. " and finally Ash Ketchum!" He cried, ash felt all the eyes look at him ' come on you've done this before you've done this before, heck the Pokemon master ceremony had thousands of more people and you did fine, heck this time you don't have to give a speech.' Ash thought as he strode to the front, and bowed to the queen. " ash kechum present your blade for inspection!" The queen called in a demanding voice, ash still kneeling drew his blade and presented it to the queen. " ash kechum!" She called as he felt his own sword tap his left shoulder. " do you swear to fight for the side of honor?" The queen asked " if I shalt you thee strip me of thy rank I plead!" Ash said the blade tapped his right shoulder " do you swear to fight for both the protection of humanity and there relations to Pokemon equally?" She called " until thy dying breath my queen," ash Called " DO YOU SWEAR UNDYING ALLEGIANCE, THIS WORLD AND ITS INHABITANTS!?" She asked " until thy soul thus pass thee realm I do." He said " then arise aura guardian ash Ketchum both defender and befriender of both man and creature alike." The queen said ash rose and she handed ash back his blade, he bowed and went to his lucario.

" and now the knighting has come to an end, and thus after running this kingdom for 40 years I now pass my power off, I present you the new queen of rota, queen ZITHAN!" ( rota is like Britain so it's not ruled by a queen) the new queen stepped forward so show off her nice brown hair, which flowed far, she had a nice set of green and white ( think may's dress when she met dawn with out the bandanna), ' damn she is just like may.' Ash thought as his mind went to flashbacks about his friends, but not to much that he didn't hear the gunshot. Ash's head snapped left to look at Crowley, ' to far away!' Ash thought as he sent aura to his legs and sprung to life. " MY QUEEN!" Ash yelled as he charged forward and tackled her down, unfortunate he wasn't fast enough and the bullet found itself dug into ash's right shoulder blade. He looked down to see the queen was safe, in shock but yes she was safe, ash on the other had, wasn't. " ARR!" Ash grunted as the bullet shifted he heard Crowley faintly yell orders " FIRST SQUAD WITH ME!" He yelled as he ran off.

Ash looked around with his aura to see the man get caught, ash then passed out.

He woke up in the castles medical ward. " ugg." He said ash he sat up. " ahh good your awake." Crowley said at the foot of his bed, ash was shocked " hello commander." Ash said as he tried to wave with his right hand only to find it not moving. Crowley chuckled as he saw ash looked at his shoulder in confusion " the doctors had to numb out your arm to take out the bullet lodged in it, it tore the muscle it's was actually pretty impressive damage for only a 22. Magnum round. That is if it didn't tore through one of the best guardian's we have." He safes himself. " please I'm not the best." Ash said rolling his eyes, " ash you've never once fail a mission, any thing I send you, you either get it done, or you keep doing it until it is done, heck not even I had such an impressive record. By the time you get to 50 you might even be grand master, I'm forty five and I'm not even corneal." Crowley said as he got up, before turning around again. " oh by the way you may have a visitor you might want to let in soon, I or else your stay hear might be longer." Crowley said ash's eyes widened as he didn't need to be told twice he nodded, Crowley went to the door and opened it slightly and poked his head out he couldn't hear having the doctors shut off his aura ( the doctors made a formula that nullify's aura so they can heal damage tissue.) ash looked back as he heard the door slam open he saw Crowley's arm and leg twitch behind the door which was squishing him between the door and the wall, and in the door way was a very pissed off and worried Serena. " ASH KECHUM!" She yelled as she marched up to him. The floor cracking under every step she made, ash sighed and saw in his wife's eyes, they were blood shot red, she was crying for him, " hello honey so how's the hoenn region?" Ash asked " splendid thanks for asking wait...DON'T CHANGE THE GOD DAMN SUBJECT ON ME YOU ASS I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" She cried " I'm sorry I really am but I'm fin-OMPH!" Ash grunted as Serena slammed into him so hard the bed slid a few inches. Ash looked to see his wife crying into his shoulder, he just took his hand and rubbed her head and sat there.

( later)

Serena calmed down and sat on the chair that Crowley did, the commander have retreated to his office to hide from the monster that residents in Ms Ketchum,

" so do you have to go back to hoenn soon?" He asked " nope fortunately we just finished up shooting all the scene's the day of the festival, so now the team is going to put it in post production and send it in to be rated and released." Serena said " ahh that's nice." Ash said " yea it is which means I can take care of my aura guardian while he recuperates." Serena said knowing she would not take no for an answer.

Ash sighs " fine, hey can you get the nurse here and tell her I'm awake so we can actually go?" Ash said Serena looked at her husband with a cute pout " trying to get rid of me now?" She teased " no not at all, it's just one the medical ward is not a place for a good intimate scene, and the bed is really light I can feel the air on my leg through the blanket." Ash said " alright I'll get the nurse, but don't try to escape from me mister." Serena said pointing to him. " wouldn't dream of it." He said with a smile. " okay but just to be sure." Serena said tossing a pokéball into the air to reveal her delphox. ( yes you called me? ) delphox asked as she appered " hi delphox can you watch over ash as I talk to the nurse, make sure he doesn't climb out the window." Serena whispered the last part loudly so ash could hear. Leaving her wife with a ' really?' expression.

Serena tilted her head and smiled curly before ( literally ) skipping out the door, " she's definitely bipolar." Ash said only to be bonked on the head by a spoon (a/n who knows where she was hiding that?) and he swore he could hear the faint words of " no I'm not!" But he just tossed it out as wind.

( later again)

The nurse was checking everything over on her sheet " oaky mr Ketchum it appeared your free, to go. now I don't want you to do any strainous activities for at least a week, that means nothing more as heavy than a cup of coffee, and no mind games more complicated than sudoku I'm sure your aware of aura detachment?" The nurse asked looking up to see ash shiver. The nurse looked down and then at Serena, " your lucky your wife is here, or else I'll have to send you home with one of my AIDS and let me tell you they are not fun, much to many peoples thinking." The nurse said, and now your free to go, enjoy your short break, and please, don't come back soon." The nurse said as Serena helped ash up, " why you don't like my face?" Ash asked which made Serena facepalm and nearly drop ash, but she didn't as the nurse bore holes into ash, " sorry sorry bad joke," ash said " good now get out of my sight I have more patience's to attend to." The nurse said as she left followed by ash and Serena to here room

( Eoc)

a/n holy crap that was long, sorry but I'm not going to do a chapter of ash staying at home, because let's be honest that won't be fun, I admit if it did it would be just a bunch of fluff, and I can do that, I have enough to write already and I can't stop with this fluff stuff. If you want fluff find another fan fiction, I mean really we have murders. Rape and assassinations, no fluff, sexual content yes but no fluff

* the aura guardian's are in fact a military but they have a very light system in place ( a/n for now)


	6. J's on the wind

Hey guys I'm back here the next chapter of aura wars, title j's on the wind

Ages

Ash: 25

Serena: 25

Crowley: 45

Halt: 40

Aura enforcer's: 23

Aura guardian rank 2: 26

Let the story begin!

A male hiker about 21 hitchhiking across sinnon stumbled onto a beach

" whoa cool machine's wait this is big almost like a pod of some kind?" He said he reached for the door to find it locked he looked

" airlock? why have an airlock on a small pod it dosns't look air tight. So why am airlock?" He asked

It's stuck huh well " come on metagross smash it open!" He called

Metagross smached the door open showing a small pod with very advance tech.

The man pulled out a pokéball and returned his Pokémon before taking out a flash light he shined it and walked in

" this is advance was to advance for this to be an normal crash, something happened...hold on bronze, statue," the man said as he looked to see a women in bronze.

The man looked at a computer " huh the last log was updated... The day hunter J was killed!" He gasped and stepped back taking in the info

" bronze statue, advance airship, last log update, oh my god I know who's this is." The man said as he crouched down and looked

" this statue of this women is to real to be made the only one who can bronze is...J this is hunter jay I shouldn't be here one wrong move and-" the man was cut off when he hit the back wall and hit a button which I thawed the hunter.

J gasped as she took a massive breath

She coughed as her lungs got use to the air around her.

" God that's was probity the worse choice I've ever made-" J said and looked up

" your not who should be here." J said

" I'm sorry I won't tell them your here just don't kill me!" The man said

" I should thank you." She said

" huh?" He asked

" you thawed me out when my firend abandoned me , I really appreciate that." J said as she started to get up.

" w-why t-thanks?" The kid said

" unfortunately I can't have any loose ends I'm sorry but it's for the better." Jay said

" one thing though what's your name?" J asked

" you, a ruthless Pokémon hunter, who stops at nothing to get the job done, and your asking for my name." The man asked fear in his eyes but courisuty overshadowed it

" yes," j said the man looked up to see something in her eyes, something he would never expect to see in a million years, pity

" name's Sam. Sam wordman" Sam said and J tensed as if about to fire Sam took a breath and countuned

" listen I have a sister, and a mother. They live alone, and they don't make a lot of money I'm mostly there only source of income." Sam said

" I understand and listen this isn't about you it's about me, you know who I am, I made a lot of enemies, and you won't be safe if your near me," j said

as she shot him with the bronzer beam.

" AHH!" The man screamed

( inland apartment sinnon unknown time)

Jay knocked on the door of the apartment the door opened and showed a girl about 17

" are you Sarah wordman?" J asked

" yea," the girl said

" may I come in?" J asked

" sure." She said and let the women in.

" is your mother home?" J asked

" yea do you want to call her?" Sara said

" that would be nice yea I'll be in the living room." J said

(Living room)

" hello you must be grace." The women with a trench coat and silver hair said reaching out her hand

" hello I don't think we've meet and you are?" Grace asked as she shook it

" I don't want my name to be said I've come because of Sam." J said

" what is it?" Grace asked suddenly said

" we lost contact with him a few days ago were really worried." Sara said

" I'm sorry that would be my fault, and because of me he was up in danger and I've come to do the same to you, I'm sorry but this might hurt a bit, but it's the only way at the end of this you won't see me again I'm really sorry." J said as she flexed her left hand and the launcher on her wrist started to ale a small amount of noise

" YOUR HUNTER J!" Sarah said standing up.

" yes I am, and as of now I'm doing this for you, to have a better future." J said and before they were also shot. " now to get rid of that bastard who " killed me" jay said as she walked out

War room, Palace, Rota

Ash and pikachu ( on his shoulder) was walking the halls of the castle turned home, he had been an aura guardian for a month now and he went on so many adventures, lucario, was out side preparing for the next stretch of training, in fact pikachu was going with him. He had caught up with ash and wanted to do the physical training with him. And on the way they passed the war room.

" BUT HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" The loud voice of a angry Crowley asked

" we don't know sir all we know is there are 2 aura guardian's, a top coordinator, one ranger, and and a family of two." A second voice said ash chose to knock and enter.

" hello I was just walking around but can you please tell me what's going on?" Ash asked

" ahh ash good thing you did come we need you I was going to call for you, but anyways. I gues you heard about the bronzing's?" Crowley asked " yes I have a shame. About the family." Ash said

" yes well there's more, we got reports of the names, please tell me if you know any. Of them, Riley gen, Rick Hank, dawn blitz, Bill ford, a few more unidentifiable bodies and the wordman family." Crowley said

" all but the last, there people who help and or knew me, and dawn was an old companion, why is this important?" He asked " these names are important because they were found as bronze statue's and we've identified them as the said people." Crowley said " WHAT!?" Ash yelled

" I know scary isn't it, two aura guardian's have basically fallen, and most of your close friends to, and to make matters worse we just got confirmation that we have been hacked, we don't know what the person wanted, all we know is that they did it. " do you know anyone who could have done it?" Ash asked

" not really our security isn't top notch as we didn't need it. But heck even some tech from hunters J's air ship could probably get in." Halt said

" bronze statues, huh tell me were Riley was stationed when he was attacked?" Ash asked Crowley didn't need to look down he just said " sinon." Ash looked at the others " and Rick?" He asked " same place, they weren't working togther, though" he said " and the family?" Ash asked one final time. " sinon." Now why is that important?" Crowley asked

" because when I traveled in sinon, with my friend dawn, we came across hunter jay, in fact, we caused her down fall, if this is jay, she's comming after me." He said that's what all those people is," ash said

" if that's the case then we have no time to lose we must get you to safety." Crowley said standing up. Before ash interrupted " not a chance, if you think I'm just going to sit back and hide as I watch my family and friends get basically killed I'm sorry commander but I can follow, now right now we can act and accomplished 3 things here, one we can bring her in and say that the aura guardian's are back, and doing there job, two we can also say that we are not to be messed with, and three, we can say that no matter who or where they are, we will find them and we will rain down on them hard." Ash said as he finally calmed down from his rant. Crowley looked across at ash and finally said " well said, I'm sending you to sinnon with and enforcer squad and another guardian, locate hunter jay, and bring her in to serve justice." Crowley ordered, ash nodded and left.

" I hope that boy knows what he's doing." A random counsel member said as they watched ash leave, " so do I joe, so do I." Crowley said

Ash walked out and into the courtyard where lucario and pikachu were having a spar. " enjoying each other company I take it!?" Ash yelled getting the attention he wanted. ( yes we did.) the Pokemon replied " GOOD WE GOT A MISSION GET SET!" Ash yelled before walking away. His pikachu ran to him and laid on his perch and lucario walked by his side.

Ash exited the palace and up front ash looked to see 7 aura enforcers and a second aura guardian just like Crowley said he would bring. The aura guardian walked forward. " hello my name is Charles aura guardian rank 2," the man said as he shook ash's hand " ash kechum aura guardian rank 3, I guess that makes you the commanding officer?" Ash said as a statement. " guess so, but I'm a little uneducated in terms of commanding." Charles said " don't worry I've been I charge of missions, I'll help guide you, but I have a feeling you'll do great." Ash said as he then looked at the sun and said " we should get moving sinnon is a long way from here." Ash said before looking at the others " does anyone have any flying Pokemon?" He asked everyone looked at each other and shook there heads. " well looks like we're reaching sinnon by boat, come on!" He said as they made there way to the docks.

( sinnon ) the party of 9(10 if you count pikachu) finally got off the boat and looked around, " ash looked back to see them take in the sights for a bit ' right there all new to this, most likely they never traveled outside of Kanto.' Ash thought before he started to speck to get there attention. " alright listen up, I don't know if Crowley did or not but we should report in to the base here in sinnon to tell them we arrived." Ash said as he turned to Charles who nodded and said " MOVE OUT!" As the pack moved.

They got to the base Charles knocked on the door, " who is it?" The voice said " aura guardian Charles on orders to assist the hunting of hunter j." He said " understood enter and we can talk." The voice said as the door opened. Everyone entered and sat down. The lights turned on and showed a small squad of aura guardian's, " hello and welcome to the sinon base we had to make sure you weren't imposter's." the guy said, everyone nodded it made sence expect for ash. " don't you have aura sence you can tell if someone is an aura guardian or not right?" He asked

" unfortunately people have been able to make some tech that can give off good aura signature's so we can't trust that." The guy said " alright." Ash said " we'll come on in we can plan what's going on and our move, I'll get you some drinks." The guy at the door said as he walked away allowing the party to enter the base.

Sitting down the group talked about there first plan of action. " okay so I think we should start at the crime scenes see what where dealing with." Charles said ash nodded agreeing with the decision. Everyone left to go to see the latest crime scene. They got there to see five police cars and one bike. officer Jenny was here, ash entered the crime scene and saw two people taking pictures of a shattered glass, and a family of two bronzed, Jenny was talking to a new officer " alright yea go check the other rooms see if anything is out of place." Jenny said as the officer left she looked to see the guardian's " HALT IDENTITY YOURSELF'S!" She said as he dropped her hand to her gun. Only for ash and Charles to flip open there wallets to show there badges. " aura guardian's ash, and Charles here to investigate the bronzing of the family, and a few others." Ash said in a monotone voice. Charles nodded. " fine." You can look around but please tell me if you see anything." Jenny asked as she left before shouting out the door " WHERES MY GOD DAMN COFFEE!?"

Ash knelt down and brushed away the dust from a photo. He examined it as if scattered into dust. He stood up and looked to see the rest of the house in the same state. " it looked like a bomb blew up here." An enforcer said " yea everything is a wreck...expect for the bronze statues" another said as they looked back to see the statues didn't have a single crack on them. Charles looked down to see a dark spot right under them. " look here, the scorch mark is right in front of them, this was the epicenter of the explosion." Charles said ( but that's impossible bronze maybe a strong metal but it's not that strong that's why it was fazed out by steel and iron.) pikachu said using his aura to communicate to everyone. " well J might use bronze but we don't know how she is able to freeze the statues, even after being shot myself with it. That's something I would like to find out when we capture her." Ash said " whatever it seems this is a dead end we should look outside to see where she went next." An enforcer said " don't get to ahead of yourself, j is deadly more deadly than she looks, she out tricked me several times, even if I was an idiot those times." Ash said

" well what ever where wasting daylight here, let's move." Charles said as he stood up. " alright we should report to officer Jenny what we did find who's going to go and find her?" A second enforcer asked " you can tell her before you leave." The person in question said from behind, " my apologies officer we just didn't want to waist your time, and get back on the road to stop this criminal." The enforcer said " fine what did you find?" Jenny asked.

" apparently the statues were able to survive an explosion at point blank, now we don't know the extent of the explosion but based of the residue and the explosion radius I expect the size was pretty big," the enforcer said " huh well okay but why would you try to blow up a statue?" Jenny asked. " I don't think the objective was to break the statue, but to find out how much they could take." Ash said stepping forward. " well that changes thing but yea we came here because we heard an explosion and found the statues that was it. We don't know about anything else," Jenny said " okay well Handle it you go back to the station as far as it is now there's an explosion and everyone died." Ash said. " but-" Jenny said " I'm sorry but for your safety I have to tell you to break off your already in over your heads I don't want anyone hurt." Ash said making Jenny sigh " alright good luck." Jenny said as they left. The first enforcer turned to ash " why did you do that they could be a help to us." The enforcer asked " they would be more of a detriment than a help, the officers would try to take all the credit and get themselves killed," ash said as they stepped out. " so what now?" An enforcer asked ash looked at Charles who than addressed the group. " alright now we have a feeling about who it was they couldn't have gone far, check the area and look to see if we can find out where there heading." He said

After looking for about 30 minutes some guy found something and called the group over. " GUYS OVER HERE...FOUND SOMETHING!" The guy said as he knelt down to show human sized foot prints in the mud. Ash and Charles were next to them. " the muds dry seems like it's been for a couple of hours before the prints were made, making a hard shell of the boot. We're lucky," Charles said as he looked up to see more. " there's the trail we should follow them maybe there lead to hunter j." He said as he started to follow the tracks. Ash and Charles lead the search Charles using plain sight, and ash using his aura to see the tracks. " finally Charles held his hand up to stop the group. " THERE!" He said pointing ahead to see the tracks lead into the city, " they went inside there we should follow." He said " alright but be careful, we don't need to announce to who we're trying to capture." Ash said " right, Ed, Al stand guard on the rear the rest of the enforcer's cover all the exits. " Charles said as he nodded to ash to follow in " were flush them out be ready to catch them." He said as they walked inside.

Inside they find a bar that looks quite new but had aspects of an old day pub, ( like middle age style out of new materials, including electric light's but still candles as well. Charles walked up to the bar, but ash put a hand on his shoulder stoping him, " let me talk, to this one I can tell people don't take to kindly to us here, once were in a less delicate situation you can talk to him." Ash said Charles nodded and ash stepped forward as sat down right in front on the bartender.

" hello there." Ash said greeting the man with a smile. The man behind the counter sighed " hi what do you want to drink?" He asked thinking he was a customer who came from a festival, " knowledge, knowledge about this person here?" Ash said as he pushed a picture of hunter j forward. The man looked at the photo and raised and eye brow, " what's there to know?" The tender asked " word has it that this person was seen near this establishment." Ash said " word needs to stop talking." " word will stop talking once people stop listening," ash countered, the bartender sighed, " well I can't help you, the only place ive seen this person is the newspaper." He said and stared ash down, " now is there anything I can get you to drink?" He asked " yes in fact a water please." Ash said as he pulled out a gold coin from his pocket, one that would pay for ten waters. The tender knew that and sighed " your a determined one." He said. " well I do what's needed," ash said the tender leaned forward and whispered, " listen your right she's here, but please don't follow her, were being held here, even me, I'm a prisoner in my own business." He said, " I'll take care of her just trust me I-" ash started when the bathroom door opened ash and Charles looked to there left to see hunter j walking out of the bathroom, putting on her masks and gloves. Before seeing the guardian's there a stare down happened before she ran. Ash and Charles on hot pursuit. " ALL UNITS BE ADVISED TARGET IN SIGHT, HEADING OUT LEFT EXIT ALL UNITS CONVERGE!" Charles ordered. Ash prepared an aura sphere. Jay climbed out the window, " PIKACHU CATCH!" Ash ordered pikachu jumped off ash's shoulder and bolted toward his target.

Outside two enforcers were standing guard with sticks in there hands ( batons) the first enforcer looked to his twin on his left. " hey." He said " yea?" The second replied, " do you every wonder why we're doing this shit?" The first guy asked " no that's just a rip off of why are we here you moron you think I wouldn't notice that?" The second guy asked " no I'm being absolutely serious all we do is just stand here and guard shit while everyone else gets the action I think we're the only two enforcer's to got get assigned a combat mission." The first argued " ALL UNITS BE ADVISED TARGET IN SIGHT, HEADING OUT LEFT EXIT ALL UNITS CONVERGE!" The radio crackled both the enforcer's turned towards the door and held there batons out forward. And the second charged up an aura sphere, there was a tence moment, before all of a sudden smoke started to spread out of the window to the left. " THERE OVER THERE!" The second one said as he turned to the window, the first one stepped forward " What is that?" He asked before the window exploded with hunter j flying forward, " SHIT!" The first enforcer cried as he back pedaled, he spun around and tried to smack the hunter, adding some aura to the weapon, unfortunately hunter jay grabbed the wrist and broke it. Before flipping him over his shoulder into his teammate. The second enforcer only jumped over him and slashed J's back with the Baton adding eletrical energy by use of aura, making her scream in pain. " AHH!" She crumpled to one knee, she looked behind her and aimed her launcher and fired, expecting a laser to freeze him he ducked and rolled right as his buddy was getting up, unfortunately it wasn't a laser but a bullet, and his buddy was in the way, right through the skull, " Gah!" The guy cried as he fell down and died. " NOOO!" The second enforcer yelled ' shit not even aura can block the bullet's damn,' he thought before he realized there was the gun under his chin. " ahh shit." Boom

Ash and Charles rolled out the window to see the carnage, " FUCK CHARLES CALL IN SUPPORT KEEP THEM ALIVE IM GOING AFTER HER!" Ash yelled " BE CAREFUL!" Charles called as he got on the radio " THIS IS AURA GUARDIAN #132 CHARLES LANYARD IVE GOT WOUNDED AND NEED MEDICAL ASSISTANCE GRID LOCATION I5!" He yelled as ash was getting father and father away after hunter j.

ash got to the end of the ally, to lose his target " SHIT!" He swore, he looked up as he heard his buddy call ( I GOT HER SHES ON MY 12!) just in time to see him jumping across the rooftops, "IM ON MY WAY KEEP UP PRSUTE!" He yelled as he climbed up the pipes on the side of the building to reach the roof to keep up pursuit, " OH SHIT LUCARIO Come out!" He called as he sent his lucario out ( he had to be put in for transport purposes) " OH NOW YOU CALL ME!?" He said in a grumpy mood, " Sorry for not taking you out earlier but we have to subjugate hunter jay before she escapes." Ash said as he ran after pikachu,

ash fired an aura sphere at jay, who ducked under it making it fly past, before jumping over its second pass making it hit pikachu. ( FUCK!) pikachu cried as he momentarily halted to get the dust out of his eyes. He ran forward and ash caught up with him lucario flank left and try to cut her pathway pikachu go right!" Ash ordered as him and his Pokémon broke off.

Hunter j ran to the rooftop edge thinking she could make the next jump, before looking to see there was no jump to make there was no roof, " crap took a wrong turn." She said " that you did jay along time ago." Ash said from behind her, she turned around to see only him. " well ain't this a shock, haven't you killed me enough?" She asked " only until you stayed dead." Ash said with out mercy, making jay flinch back, this was not the ash she met before he's changed, if only he wasn't so set against her, she could use someone like him.

' good she called my bluff that will make this a lot easier, just stay in character.' Ash thought " its over jay, come quietly and you can revert everyone back," ash said " unfortunately I don't think I will." Hunter Jay said before taking a swan dive off the building. " NO!" Ash said as he ran to the edge, to see a smaller version of her airship that looked like it was created from the scrap of the old one. The ship was a one seater which flew up with jay on the roof. " later ashy- boy." She said as she smirked and gave him a kiss, before flying off. Ash aimed an aura sphere at the ship only for the shield to absorb it completely, rendering it ineffective. " damn it." Ash said as the ship flew away.

Ash came back down the ally to see medical vans loading two corpses in the back and the doors shutting, before driving away. " so what happened?" Ash asked Charles, " the first guy died once he hit the ground he was a lost cause before the EMT's even got here, the other, he blacked out, but the doctor's say he'll live it just...god." Charles said " first time someone's died under your command?" Ash asked " first time I've seen someone die ever," Charles answered. " sorry to say but it always hurts ' what you could've done differently, if I did this would he still be alive?' Questions your having they never go away, but use that as experience, and keep the next two from sharing the same fate, that's all I can tell you, it's all I've been doing." Ash said as he walked away.

Charles took command of the situaction and brought his aura enforcers back to the sinon base where he and ash plan for the next attack.

(Eoc)

A/n gasp oh my god I actually didn't kill off the villain this chapter, to be all honest I know and yes I planed for this to have multiple chapters in the first place, and two this is already up to 4,000 words without this note, so please you got your intake of this story for today, I probity have a lot more to say but it's lost In my maze of a head so later -bankerrtx01-


	7. J's on the wind part 2

Age chart

Ash: 25

Serena: 25

Crowley: 45

Halt: 40

Aura enforcer's: 23

Aura generals: 55

Charles: 26

A/n the aura guardians are considered an army, as they are ruled and made to fight,

I mention the other regions have army's as well, let me explain this, they do not. They classify them selfs as a police force for there sector, but they try to resolve conflict peacefully first, and they have less than 500 personal to be considered an police force, note there acre more than the nine regions we've seen, but that's enough of that in any case

\- on with the story-

Hunter j was in her "ship of scrap" as she called it she used the on board system to trying to find a place she can go and lay low for a while. " God damn I need a ship I can stand in, most of my cloths are torn and I need to repair them, before another conflict, and that's not even getting into my other tools... where are my glasses? Oh right bottom of the ocean," she remembered Jay didn't notice there were two plains flying in formation behind her when she dropped the cloak.

Outside the two planes where shocked when a third ship uncloaked " HOLY SHIT!" The pilots screamed and almost crashed into each other, ' that hunter J' the pilot on the left thought before calling on the comm. " hunter j please fly in a safe speed and prepare to land." He said once he turned off the coin he saw the rear cannons aim up at them ' ahh fuck' he thought as he was blasted out of the sky.

The second pilot saw the explosion and cried as he scrambled away calling the radio " THIS IS AIR WING SECTION 3 of AAF ( Alola Air Force) NUMBER 534 GOT EYES ON UNKNOWN SINNON AIRSHIP HEADING TO GRID LOCATION 143 NEED ASSISTANT, UNDERFIRE-GAHHH!" The radio cut out as the second pilot died,

Jay looked over at the explosion "damn well I guess I can't land here," Jay voiced her thought as she flew off and bared left into the forest

Rota Cameron palace

Crowley walked in to the briefing room with his trusted right hand commander ( Halt) entered " report." He called as the four aura generals ( four stars) looked up each one was on one side of the table. Moving pices like a board game, ( a/n think a war room scene from any movie) " commander we got reports of two downed ships in the sinon region," one general said ( a/n despite the generals being higher up the queen trusts Crowley more, as she talk's to him the most.)

" so? What the big deal? Give me news on hunter j?" Crowley said, " well the thing is the planes came from the alolan Air Force as for Hunter j...we don't know." The general said " WHAT!? What are two planes from alola doing flying over sinnon this doesn't make any seince Halt tell the troops in sinnon and alola to do a joint investigation of what the hell is going on!" Crowley ordered. " what about ash, he contacted us and said he failed to bring hunter j in." A second general said.

" tell him his orders haven't changed, also don't mention the shot planes, lord knows he has enough stuff on his mind." He said " so we're not bringing him home?" The general asked

" ash is special, he doesn't return until the mission is a success, or its to dangerous and we force him to pull back, no he stays," he said as he went back and he spoke his thoughts out loud, " why is it every day I feel like we're heading into something way over our heads?" He sighed as he left, leaving the generals to work alone.

Sinon aura base

Ash and Charles were walking to the mess hall, where the rest of there troops were in a lunch break, " god damn I could go for a sandwich." Ash sighed " dude were heading to the mess hall now calm down." Charles said " that's not what I meant." Ash said, Charles looked at him curiously " than what did you mean?" He asked " well you know ash said as he brought his fist's together Charles getting the picture said " ahh right yea I'm sure there be something to satisfy your hunger," he said as they approached the door,

Ash and Charles stepped in to see something he didn't expect to see, there was a drinking contest, and not only that but pikachu was in it, and winning he had already chugged six beers and was going to town on the seventh, his opponent looked at the mouse with green in his eyes and finally caved " I give!" He yelled as he flopped on the table. There were cheers as pikachu was lifted up above everyone's head. Who would've know the little mouse could hold that much beer?

" and what is going on here?" Ash asked making everyone turn, and which case one thought traveled through everyone's mind 'busted'

Later ash was in the main chamber of the base, ( think like a fort from skyrim so not that good looking but good enough.) ash was in front of the computer with Crowley and Halt on the other end, " I'm sorry commander I've failed to chatch the fugitive," ash said as he bowed. " no need to apologize ash, right now all you need to do is focus on actually chatching this whore." Crowley said " understood commander," ash said " now Halt has transferred data of what seems to be her last location, please investigate and if possible take her out." Crowley said " it will be done commander." Ash said with a polite bow as the screen flickered off. He got up and walked out to a smaller lounge part of the fort where the rest of his group was seated " alright guys we've got orders to countune investigation as well as the capture and arrest of hunter j, we start tomorrow so get a good night sleep." Ash ended his speech before he walked into his room and plunked into bed.

The next day ash was the first up, he looked around to see the time was 2 hour's before they were told to get up. ' oh well better catch up on my reading." Ash said as he plunked the aura book down and started to read.

After a while he heard Charles getting up. " morning." Ash said " yo." Charles said as he stretched " ready to go?" There serving I'm not kidding pancake's in the mess." Ash said Charles looked around to notice he was the only one else in the room. " where is everyone?" He asked " they already went to eat, there most likely waiting for us," ash said as he put the book mark in the book and got up. " let's meet them there," ash said

In the mess they had a hearty breakfast, and enjoyed each other's company, " SO commander what are we doing now?" An enforcer asked Charles who was eating his bowl of portage, ( he didn't want to have pancakes) " that I'm really not sure of." Charles said before ash spoke " what we do now is finish the mission, we were ordered to bring in Hunter j and that's what we're do." Ash said

Everyone looked at ash in shock and awe, "you really don't know when to give up do you?" Another enforcer asked ( tell me about it.) pikachu said sighing " eh it's one of my flaws so what?" Ash shrugged

(Later)

Everyone was in the forest where hunter j was last seen in, (1,098) miles from the shot down alolan planes.

Ash and his lucario looked on a hill and into the woods using his enhanced aura vision, s pikachu was doing a quick recon of the other area's to see if there were any more bases under where a small plume of smoke resonated from " yep that's definitely a base camp of something but I can't see anyone there or anything to help us with our search...wait, hold on a second there's someone there I see movement." Ash said as he saw the guy look directly at him hold his hand out and started firing bullets at him.

" SHIT!" Ash called as he rolled off behind the hill as the bullets flew over him. He looked to his right side to see lucario returning fire by aura spheres, unfortunately due to the fact he coudnt focus due to the bullets, the aura sphere's went in a straight line and did not hit, reached for his radio and called into it " alert section 3.47 I'm pinned down under heavy fire, camp at location 3.50 X by 5.60 Y OVER!" Ash called into the radio over the gun fire, " understood reinforcement's are on there way." The other side of the radio said. " understood I'll try to investigate the camp. I'll meet them on the edge," ash said as he put away the radio, he looked up found his target hiding behind a tree trunk, ash focused and fired a small aura sphere at the ground between his feet it hit its target and sent him flying into the ground away from his assault rifle." Ash climbed over the hill with lucario and rushed the camp. He picked up the grunts gun right as he was getting up and knocked him out using the butt.

alright time to take out the rest," ash said before he heard footsteps ' oh shit!' Ash dove behind a few crates as lucario jumped out of the base and hid behind the outer wall, a man walked out of the bunker made out of fallen trees. " okay jerry I just got word from command were to revac to command post 7, we need to burn all the files before the aura guardian's find- jerry?" The man stopped as he looked to see jerry laying on the ground,

The man spun around to be face to face with ash, ' FUCK!' The man mentally screamed as he threw a punch at ash's left shoulder. Ash used his right hand and grabbed his wrist and twisted upwards. "AAHHOMMPH!" The second man cried out before he ate a foot long knuckle sandwich courtesy of ash. He then opened his hand and covered his mouth before dashing behind him and covering his nose. The man struggled to breath, and escape ash's hold, finally ash felt the man's struggle getting lighter and lighter, before he fell.

Ash finally got off the man, " alright lets clear this place out," ash said as he picked up a pistol off of the now passed out guards from the unknown organization which seems to be military. He cocked the gun a colt 1911 ( I don't know what the country of America is called in the Pokémon world so I'm just going to call it as the country name,)

ash stalked the base just making sure if anyone comes he will be ready. Thankfully there was no one. He walked back to the main desk and looked at the files they were about to burn. " he looked closely and he noticed something, " why is alola looking into the hunter j case? What do they have to earn from this, more to the point she was declared dead so no one needed to hold this info, this is ten years old at least, about the same time I actually started to hunt J." Ah said

" ASH ARE YOU THERE!?" A voice said from outside " yea I'm in here it's clear!" Ash called as and enforcer named Jeremy entered followed by his lucario covering his six. " what happened?" He asked " nothing just two guys trying to burn info, here help me with this." Ash said as they came out. Of the base with hundreds of papers. Lucario lets go." Ash said as loucario popped his head up revealing him with a few leaves and twigs in his ears.

ash looked back and noticed pikachu wasn't there. " pikachu isn't back yet. I'm going to go check on him, he might have stumbled on another base, lucario take the files and get back to base camp." Ash ordered. Lucario nodded and took the papers from ash. " tell Charles where I'm going," ash said before he ran off into the woods.

Ash walked softly making sure to not leave very distinct footprints, he used aura sight to locate pikachu, he found him straight ahead, but was crouched down. ' what's he doing?' Ash asked as that question was about to be answered as more gunfire whizzed past him. Ash dropped down and crawled over to pikachu. " how many can you see?" He whispered (negative they've had me pined down for a while, damn bastard's how much ammo does that gun carry?) pikachu ranted " what are they firing?" Ash asked ( it's a truck mounted chaingun) he said

" right I take it they haven't moved position try to blind fire straight across there line with discharge, and use the confusion to switch cover." Ash said pikachu did as ordered and dashed left past ash and behind another rock. Before they started firing, " give me location!" Ash whispered before it was drowned out by gunfire again, either they reloaded, or pikachu actually did damage. ( location grid point 3.5 and 2.7 on the gun with elevation of 45 degrees due to small hill) he said ash nodded and took aim. A small aura sphere took shape, before firing and hitting the ground next to the keep. ( YOU MISSED!) pikachu yelled before he was forced down as a bullet rushed over his head. " DAMN IT GET ME COVERING FIRE I NEED MY EYES!" Ash yelled knowing he was compromised ( RAPID THUNDER!) pikachu yelled as he started shooting rapid amounts of thunder bolts to confuse the line. Ash took a mad dash to the right, getting sight on the truck, it was a jerry-rigged system, with a gun mounted to a tripod which was welded to the bed of the truck. Everyone was wearing alola military armor and clothes ' what the hell is going on here sinnoh and alola and kalos are in a alliance?' Ash thought

Ash didn't let that bog him down he landed and did a combat roll and fired at the front leg, making the gun fall on it self and kill the rest of the occupants on the car,

after seeing that ash rushed forward and drew his sword before kicking the gunner away, and pointing his sword at him, the guy raised his hands in fright, " WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!?" Ash yelled the guy flinched every time he rose his voice. The guy stuttered out " look I work for-!" BANG!' he was silenced by a sniper shot, in the brain right under his nose and severing the spinal cord from the brain, he died before he hit the ground. Ash jumped back, " what!?" Ash asked as he looked around ' that was a 50. cal foreman dez-hot rifle, sinnoh military sniper! what the fuck is going on?' Ash asked

he looked around with his aura vision to see no one around, but pikachu " shit" ash swore he looked at the bullet hole and traced the bullet and its path. " pikachu my six look for residue of gunfire." Ash ordered ( got it!) he called as he ran into a bush to fine evidence of a sniper. Ash knelt down and drew out a letter from the mans pocket. He read it

dear Trent squad

We got an suddenly terrifying report of the sinnoh region, apparently Cynthia has decided she's tired of this said corruption and has been shown to be massing an army unfortunately the drone we sent over was shot down I'm sending you ahead to investigate and retrieve the drone before Cynthia finds out about us. Please do not fail. The world might just depend on it. Champion - "

The name was wet due to it being in the rain, making it unreadable, ash looked at the man's pockets to find the wallet, he opened it to see ' yep definitely a alolan native' ash thought as he looked over the confirmation, the ID was genuine, ash stood up right as pikachu came back ( apparently the guy killed himself after taking the shot.) he said " why do you think he knew we were aura guardian's?" Ash asked ( no idea but it's really bad better take a look.) Pikachu said before running off, ash followed until he came up among the snipers body. He recognized the clothing as sinnoh,

ash knelt down and checked the snipers pocket, he pulled out more files and a letter

dear justen

Command wants you to set up AA gun's along the ridge of western forest, you are ordered to not let anything come over the border, you are ordered to make a no fly zone over the forest and the border, we can't have anyone know about the army were forming, our government has gone weak, time to bring back the military, new commander and chief -Cynthia"

" no can't be." Ash said as he looked over the letter again and again looking for anything that would prove the letter to be fake, he found nothing. " that's impossible I know Cynthia she would never do this, try to take over the world she knows she would be slaughtered, and her region will be broken up more," ash said. ( that doesn't matter, what does is that we have basically a civil war of a major alliance of regions, if that goes down, Kanto, Johto, and hoenn will be the only alliance in the modern day world, and I don't think they can hold the weight of the world on there shoulders.) pikachu said " no they can't we need to show this to Crowley right away." Ash said as he picked up the file and headed back to base.

At sinnoh base ash rang up Crowley he picked up the immediately hoping for good news that hunter j was caught. " AHH ASH DID YOU GET HER?" He asked cheerfully. " no I did not but we got another major situation on our hands." Ash said " dear god another one?" Crowley asked " yes apparently the region's of sinnoh, alola and kalos are trying to wage war on each other, and Cynthia is said to be massing an army. Prompting alolan and kalosean forces scarred and ordered to launch counter strikes." Ash explained

" oh my god!" Crowley cried as he slammed his head in his hands, he sighed and looked back at the screen and said " ash this isn't new, a few hours ago, two alolan planes were shot down in sinnoh / alolan neutral territory, if sinnoh finds those planes then there will be a war on there hands," he said " as it would look like alolan was trying to expand but the fact is I've got letters saying from alolan command saying a drone was shot down there and a squad was sent to retrieve it the letter said the drone held valuable info about the army Cynthia was massing." Ash said

" Jesus I knew we were getting to far over our heads," Crowley said " that's not just it sir." Ash said " what is it?" Crowley asked " i don't think Cynthia is behind this," ash blurted. Crowley sat up straighter intrigued " explain." He said " the way the letter was written it sounded like Cynthia has a majority of her army complete while one keeping it away from the public. And two keeping it secret from the world, which means she had to be doing this for a long time, forgive me but that would mean she was planing and keeping the secret for the past decade, now I've met her then and I could tell she didn't have that on her mind." Ash said finishing his monologue

" what are you saying ash?" Crowley asked " I think we're being played sir." He said "...alright I'll look into it but right now countune to hunt J." Crowley said " but sir-." Ash tried to argue " DO AS YOUR TOLD KECTUM!" Crowley snapped before turning off the phone, ash was shocked as Crowley never yelled at him.

(Cameron palace)

Crowley laid his face in his hands as halt came up from behind " are you okay sir?" He asked " no halt I'm not." Crowley replied, he sighed before saying " ash thinks we're being played," he said " and of course you think that's true" halt said " you know who much I trust ash's imput." He said " I'm saying you shouldn't, but I know that's not all that's bothering you." Halt said " I might have...snapped at ash." Crowley said, " ouch." Halt winced " I'l apologies once he get back here," Crowley said " yea for the future, I hope you get it together." Halt said as he left " so do I" Crowley said as he reached to his side picked up a cup of coffee and took a sip.

A/n H-O-L-Y SHIT, damn this whole chapter has gotten deep, and I didn't even get into see J this chapter ( which was what I was going for but that was just taken over by this, "conspiracy" plan, let me tell you I feel this plan (which you will not know until ash foils it, then I'll explain it in one of these,) is brilliant, and a feel I put Crowley in the place of Ozpin form RWBY he's that smart. Anyways I got to go hope this will help you get you guys off, now due to this chapter not being what I planned, I have to add one more chapter but hey I think you're enjoy it later guys -bankerrtx01-


	8. J's on the wind Finale

**Hello and welcome to the third Andy final chapter of this main bad guy, now I know last chapter I said there would be four well I can't count it seems. Anyways I also noticed I didn't explane the unformes or another of things well I'm going to make up for that if I didn't discribe anything please review and contact me, seriously your reviews give me power, **

Ash: 25

Serena: 25

Enforcer's: 23

Crowley: 45

Halt: 40

Charles: 26

A/n I realize I didn't describe most of the uniforms.

Aura trainee: simple clothing blue color, with a large aura symbol on the shirt

Aura enforcer's: simple blue running clothes with aura symbol, has a body armor to protect the body holds either a baton, or a gun,

Aura couriers: same as enforcer's but no armor, due to there more about speed, they can hold a weapon to protect themselves, ( ash didn't)

Aura guard: this is looking more like the famous aura uniform sir Aaron wore, has the vest and shirt, blue pants and boots ( basically the clothes ash wore in movie 8 but no hat or cape or gloves.)

Aura guardian: the complete uniform- do I need to say more

Aura master: the uniform can be now of any color,

Rest ranks from here on out it's just patches showing rank,

And that's that that's the uniforms sorry it took so long for it to show the steps of the uniform.

\- the story-

Ash sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling, after the report with Crowley ' wow Crowley must be really under stress if he snapped at me like that.' He thought sigh " well I need to check to find Hunter J tomorrow. Who knows someone else will probably take over the rest of the investigation."

He rolled over on his bed pulled up his sheets revealing an already napping pikachu at the foot of the bed and ash went to sleep.

the next day ash was investigating the next area, he came up upon smoke in the woods a bit darker, " a survival fire north 46." Ash said as behind him Charles looked at the enforcer's "section 4 north 46." He said as two enforcer's stood up and moved into the tree line." Charles then laid next to ash and looked at the fire as well. " what do you expect to be there?" He asked " I don't know but I can tell it's not large, that fire can only sustain one. If we're lucky we might have stumbled upon one of Jay's bases." Ash said hopefully

there was a loud crack which snapped the aura guardians back they looked at the tree line to show one coming out waving the "all clear wave" Charles gave the sign to move quickly and cautiously and everyone once they got there they saw what seemed to be the ruins of a smaller craft, " its jays ship of junk." Ash said as he recognized the distinct shape of the craft.

" how can you tell?" An enforcer asked " when I chased her when she escaped she leapt off only to fly back up in a smaller craft only about the size for one person." Ash said " and that's this ship." He said

" alright for all we know J is using this as a decoy, but if there's just the slightest chance that she is coming back we need to be prepared, Jeff and Wade stay here by the door in case she comes back." He ordered " got it." They nodded and stood by the door, " let me check inside we might be able to find where she is going." Another enforcer said ash was right behind him.

He turned on the light and the screens were working, " huh?" The enforcer said before he stepped on a plate, and heard a click. " GUY'S GET OUT OF HERE BOMB!" The man didn't get another word out as it exploded, taking out the four that was by the door, except for ash who raised his aura shield fast enough to protect himself, unfortunately he couldn't save anyone else.

ash stepped out and looked to see the bodies, " make that five dead." He looked to see the last two enforcer's who were ed and al ( FMA anyone?) were the only two alive, " I'm sorry you had to see your comrades killed, " that's fine if at least we can tell the ship has been disarmed of all traps come on let's see if anything is salvageable." Ed said as he looked in to see the only evidence of the blast is the scorch marks on the ground, and the bit of fragments from the door, " well it looks like the ship contained most of the blast." He said

" yea come on if J is planning to come back she would have seen that explosion let's finish this quick." Ash said " right." Al said as he stepped in ash and Charles followed with there lucario's

inside ash got at the computer " oh shit." He swore " what?" Charles asked ash typed in a few keystroke's and one of the top right screen turned on to show two armys heading towards there position, sinnoh and alolan " crap if they clash here no ones going to survive, locating hunter j now." Ash said as he typed more, there seems to be movement at the nearest town we should move." Ash said he and Charles left but ed and al didn't follow, " what are you doing?" He asked " someone still need's to stay here in case J returns." Al said " and I refuse to leave my younger brother like this, it seems this is where we part, commander." Ed said sadly

" I guess so, good by Ed Al, I'll tell your family's of your sacrifices you will be remembered." Ash said " don't bother we don't have any parents they died," al said " what's your name, even if your family doesn't know we will." Charles said " ed and al elric, now go and remember us." He said ash nodded as he and Charles left.

from up on a hill they watched as ed, his brother al and both lucario's were setting up defense's, "here they come." Ash said as he looked through the woods to see the army of sinnoh approaching, " we should go I can't stand to watch the outcome." Charles said as he ash pikachu and there lucario's went to the next town. They heard shouts and cries of agony and explosions of the fight from behind.

They entered the village to see that in flames and they ran to the most resent scream to find J standing over a body. A dead body. " JAY!" Ash yelled in outrage at. Seeing her kill in cold blood, yea he knew that bronzing is technically also getting kill as it shuts off all systems and to long frozen can kill you but there were no statues here, these people were bleeding and dying. " I didn't do it!" She said stepping back I just came to get a drink and noticed smoke, as I came closer I saw this." She said " BULL obviously you have a grenade launcher in that wrist device and blew up the village, I know you would've done it to me ten years ago!" Ash yelled

J faced ash and pointed the launcher at him " don't test me boy." She hissed. Pikachu seeing the threat jumped off and started to spark on the ground. J was unfazed as she stared down the rat, " seeing as your stuck on that theory that I'm an absol I have no choice to event myself." She said as she drew a dagger from her side and extended it into a full sword ( think of the hidden sword from assassin's creed 2)

Pikachu, Charles lucario go see if you can find anyone still alive leave her to me." Ash said " but ash?" Charles said " no I started this it's time to end it." He said as he drew his saber. Charles left with the Pokémon.

" do you really want to do this boy?" She asked " your not going to go and terrorized villages all over the world." Ash said as he brought his sword up to his en gaud position, as J leveled her sword up to her ear and pointed the tip at ash, like a snake. " AHHHH!" "RAAAAAA!" Both parties yelled and charged

( Charles pikachu and lucario)

" alright here lucario help me lift." Charles said as he grabbed a steel bar and started to lift it up "is anyone there?" A soft voice called, like a child " Hold on were get you out!" Charles said before hearing crying " help me, my-my-my mommy is dead." The voice said " hey darling hey hey I'm right here, tell me how old are you?" He asked " I'm eight." The child said as Charles took of the first weight. " okay, okay what's your name?" He asked to keep her calm. " my name is Jennifer." The child said, " alright honey just...hold...on ahh!" He sighed as he lifted up another bar and tossed it away, opening a hole large enough that he could get in. " lucario hold the hole open for me to get her." He said both lucario' nodded and Charles went in.

Charles looked around the burning building ' crap on the front it didn't seem to be burning' he got back in the game and called out " JENNIFER! JENNIFER!" He called and to his left a burning wooden post attached to the ceiling fell on a couch that was next to a wooden stabilizing pole. He looked around and Called again. " JENNIFER!" He heard a faint voice covered by a cough " he-re!" Charles looked the voice was coming from up the stairs.

He launched up as fast as possible the wood structure as the planks crack fell and burned under him ' well can't get out that way' he thought as he headed for jennifer, he ran down the hall before meeting a room with a sigh labeled Jennifer's room, " JENNIFER!" He called " here!" The voice came to her room, he bashed the door down to see her frightened and covered in soot, " come here darling." He said as he stepped forward, and Jennifer lept into his arms he picked her up, and carried her away. He went back into the looked to see the stairs completely ruined he looked to see an elevator, he pushed the open, only to fine an empty shaft and the car in pieces at the bottom, " nope can't get out that way." He said as he watched the fire burn around him, he thought of a way to escape.

( ash)

Ash brought his saber up to parry four position (across the body) before flicking the blade and aiming at J's throat, only for her to parry six and block, ash brought his right leg for a side sweep as he hooked on J's leg as she fell back, she brought her sword for an overhead strike, which missed. The sword hit the ground, leaving the sword for now she rolled backwards, as ash missed her. She stood up and looked she had a good shot at getting her sword but that gave her an opening at her back. She took the risk and sprinted right at ash.

ash saw this and moved out of the way. Before his combat sense started to kick in and try to cut her head off, unfortunately she did a combat roll and got her sword. Ash lunged prepared to end the fighting, as she stood to face him. Both felt impact and both stood in shock. They stood so close they could almost kiss. " Ahh!" J gasped as she felt pain in her chest. drip. drip. drip. Ash's mind was reeling ' holy shit fuck! fuck! fuck!' His mind screamed. He tried to pull away and leave the sword in but J had other ideas, he saw her reach for the blade. " what are you?" ' shink!' she pulled out the sword, and tossed it away from him,, Ash lept for her and held her from behind to stop the bleeding, " WHY WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" He yelled at her insanity. " it...was better...this way... listen...I...don't have...much time...left...please...in the ship...you came across...my launcher" she moved her hand to un clip the Pokémon bronzer "...attaches to it...ahhh!...attach the...launcher...just like the...c-cases...the dials...free them...live...a...good...life-..." as J stopped breathing, ash just stood in shock, he had just killed another human, in cold blood, ' oh god!' His mind screamed as he lurched over and threw up his lunch. " ugg, I liked that sandwich." He said he just sat there, for a while. Contemplating what to do now. " ASH!" He heard Charles call, he looked to see him running with a bundle in his arm's. " find anything?" He asked before looking at the bundle. " what's that?" He asked Charles opened it to revel Jennifer holding on to his neck and resting calmly dispite the bruises on her face. " what happened?" Ash asked

(Charles flashback)

" well can't get out that way." He said as he watched the elevator burn. " umm." Charles thought he looked around and saw a fire escape. " oh nice." He said as he ran for it bringing Jennifer with him before the entire wall came down preventing them reaching the window, " okay, not so nice." He said ash he stopped, he felt jennifer getting tired, he looked and picked her up cradling him agents his chest, he looked to see that Jennifer was light, a bit to light for her age. But that can be dealt with later, as of now they had to escape. ' cough! couch!' Jennifer fell into a coughing fit due to the smoke. He opened his coat and covered her mouth. " come on let's go." He said as he walked out, Jennifer tenced in his arms, Charles just looked down and on instinct cooed her, " shush shush it okay it's okay." He said he saw the window and dicided it was better than burning alive, he jumped out.

on the ground both lucario's, and pikachu ran to Charles he struggled up he looked at his passenger and saw the most horrific sight, Jennifer, was in fact eight years old, but her body screamed she was four, the soot he saw covering her face were bruises, and gashes most of them lead under her shirt, Charle didn't need to ask he could tell the signs ' this girl this adorable little angel was abused He covered her face again looked around to see if anyone was alive, no more life, he pulled himself up and walked on " come on let's see how ash is doing." He said

( flashback ends)

" well okay then." Ash said as he heard the tale. " so what now?" Charles asked " now we free all the statues and leave for Kanto again, and you show her to the crown." Ash said charles nodded and headed back to the spaceship. Before looking at the dead corpse of hunter J " what about her?" He asked " I don't know, no I do but, no we should." Ash resolved " what?" Charles asked " bury her." Ash said

after saying a short prayer ash and Charles with the passed out Jennifer, they walked into the woods of the crashed ship with ash carrying the launcher they looked to see a bloodbath, both armies were laying in pool's of there own blood, they looked to see no aura uniforms that brought hope up " maybe they survived." Charles said to the unspoken question, ash shrugged as much as he hopped, he knew the possibilitys are not likely. He walked down the hill. And examined the bodies " nothing, all grunts." Charles said " this is strange, he has two wallets." Ash said holding up two wallets, he opened them both up to reveal two different people with the same face, " what!?" Charles asked " looked this guy was emmited into the sinnoh military," ash said " yea so?" Charles asked " if he had duel citizenship he didn't have to have two different Identities he just needed to have a small sticker saying so," he said " which would mean." Charles said getting the picture, " we have a double Agent, and what is TN?" Ash asked as he looked at the other wallet having the symbol TN on it " no idea but we need to go." Charles said ash stepped forward and into the ship, he turned on the ship's main engine as the light turned on, charles gasped and ash closed his eyes at both the brotherly affection and brutal scene, " there was Al sitting in the chair with his rifle on him, on one shoulder, the other one was holding his brother Ed to his lap the two blonds looked so pieceful it looked as if they moved to much they would wake up. Ash walked forward and checked there temp " stone, they've died hours ago." He said " hopefully wherever they are there free to live there life's." charles said ash attached the launcher to the pad J told him about, which revelaned four sliding bars the same amount of people were bronzed. " alright here we go." Ash said as he slowly slid the bars down de bronzing everyone, " can we see there final moments?" Charles asked looking at the Elric brother, it would help us remember them. Ash typed a keystroke and the record of the battle was replayed, what was replayed was the most heroic moment either had ever scene, and it was made all the more real as the camera was knocked down and countuned to play giving a nice upward shot of al lifting up his passed out brother over his left shoulder, the shoulder that was just resently broken, and he still did it. Holding an assault rifle and firing behind him, he limped into the ship and sat down, he placed ed on his lap and the onboard computer over heard the conversation " I know it's uncomfortable brother, I'm sorry," he said as he heard ed groan, " al sat down as he waited for them to be srounded and gunned down. " do you think we did well, did we make them proud?" Al asked " I don... i don't know al but we can hope." Ed said softly " than that all we need," al said before asking for a request by the computer " computer play song heaven can wait " Heaven can wait, And a band of Angels wrapped up in my heart, Will take me through the lonely night, Through the cold of the day.

And I know, I know, Heaven can wait, And all the gods come down here just to sing for me, And the melody's gonna make me fly, Without pain, without fear.

Give me all of your dreams, And let me go alone on your way. Give me all of your prayers to sing, And I'll turn the night into the skylight of day. I got a taste of paradise,

I'm never gonna let it slip away. I got a taste of paradise, It's all I really need to make me stay

Just like a child again.

Heaven can all I've got is time until the end of time. I won't look back. I won't look back.

Let the altars shine.

And I know that I've been released, But I don't know to where, And nobody's gonna tell me now, And I don't really care. No, no, no. I got a taste of paradise. That's all I really need to make me stay. I got a taste of paradise.

If I had it any sooner you know

You know I never would have run away from my home.

Heaven can wait.

And all I've got is time until the end of time.

I won't look back.

I won't look back.

Let the altars shine.

Heaven can wait.

Heaven can wait.

I won't look back.

I won't look back.

Let the altars shine.

Let the altars shine.

the song echoed around the canyon releasing a smoothing theme until a shoulder gave and ended them, but kept the music on, ash switched to the fallen which showed al carrying ed camera and took a screenshot, " this is the photo we will get painted and hung up to remember them." He said as he sent the photo along with all the other data to his dex ( shocking how much info that thing can carry) " okay lets go bury them." Ash said

(Later) ash stands over two fresh graves labled " her lies Edward/ Alfonse Elric two brothers, who's loyalty to each other was surpassed even in death...we should all feel so lucky. RIP" they had a ceremonial burning to represent the bodies ( it was terdosnal to burn the body's but people could refuse it, it was to scatter the aura of them back into the world to hopefully meet up again somewhere)

Ash watched the trees burn to ash's and those ash's fall into atoms and those atoms scatter, into the bark of the night.

A/n I know I know I said there would be 4 chapters but hey well apparently it went faster than I thought, I hope you enjoy, and more is revealed about who might be playing them so what dose TN mean leave a review, comment, message, who do you think it is. See you next time folks hopefully it's a different story, but I've seen to gotten into this really deeply. -bankerrtx01


	9. Enemy is revealed (lemon)

Ash: 25

Serena: 25

Enforcer's: 23

Crowley: 45

Halt: 40

Charles: 26

**A/n: hey guys happy Halloween or as I like to call it fake hallow's eve look up the history and your find out why, anywho...actually there's not a lot to talk about, I mean I just killed hunter j and we might get some insight about the future story in this chapter *wink* " I feel like you don't know how winking works " SHUT UP NO ONE ASKED YOU!" ' sigh' well yea so this story if you hadn't guessed will get even darker, I know what a shock, at least I hope it gets darker, my levels of darkness is kinda the same so ahh what ever rambling but of course enough with the chit chat, if you haven't skipped this by now we'll your dumb...JUST READ THIS STORY BY NOW!" **

-the story-

Ash pikachu and Charles and his " daughter" Jennifer had finally gotten back from sinon. Ash felt like shit, and not because he willing killed someone but because he didn't sleep due to willingly killing hunter j. " fuck!" He said as he punched the nearest wall once he entered the city, his fist hit it and cracked slightly. ' well great' "I need a nap" he said ( good luck ash I'll be right next to you so you don't have to worry.) pikachu said as he patted ash on the head.

" thanks buddy." He smiled for the first time sence he killed hunter j. He just entered the kingdom when he heard a whine he heard so many times, it was mew. He looked up to see mew flying happily doing flips and giggling, until mew noticed ash. Mew halted in mid air and floated down, as he got closer ash could see mew was...sad, and serous, this was important. He put the gear hunter j gave him in the bag, as mew floated to eye level. And mew activated a physic link to talk to ash.

At first ash was shocked because mew gave off a very powerful tone, one that blasts arcus voice to shame.

" hello aura guardian ash my chosen one, I thank you for all of your service, unfortunately I have come up with the last prophecy, the last one that involves you, would you like to here it?" Mew asked ash was shocked at how serious mew was a chose to go on he nodded and mew spoke in a much deeper voice,

_" thee chosen one, thy hero of thee people, savior of all, no one has achieved such greatness, and no one ever will, unfortunately this is the end of your story, and your greatest achievement will also be thy down fall, a new evil is revealed, one that will devastate the universe in terms to make it better, old enemy's and allies will meet, in a term to stop this power. And you shall lose, because you must, but from the ash's will rise a new world one of true peace, and harmony, your life goal will be achieved, but this can not happen with out loses, I'm sorry but your darkest days are coming, and the fate of the universe has come, and thus like everything the light must flicker and die and when they are gone...darkness will return ,"_ mew said as mew's eyes stopped glowing he said in a sad voice _" I'm sorry for your loss."_ Before flying away no flips, no giggling, just floating in a straight line, " damn." Ash said before looking at pikachu and nodded to him pikachu and ash walked to the castle,

"Aura guardian ash Ketchum reported as ordered sir!" Ash said as he stood in a salute " at ease." Crowley groaned he hated the fact they were labeled as an army, he also hated that ash took it seriously, way to much, he would try to argue against him but the queen had other ideas,

Ash stood down and relaxed a bit. " so I take it you captured hunter j with no problem?" The queen asked " negative madam." Ash said " what do you mean did she escape we got news all the people were free so what happen did she-?" She was cut off when a loud metal clang! Hit the tiles revealing J capture device, a bloody capture device. Ash didn't need to say anymore, the blood told the whole story, that and a part from the now alive people. The queen closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. " sir ash you are excused for now, only enough time to collect your thought but-" she started when ash spoke again, " with all due respect madam, I had the whole trip over her to think about it, I'm ready." Ash said " very well report." The queen ordered

After the meeting ash walked out a bit better, he sighed he gave Crowley the device and told him to keep it in safe hands before going off heading to his car to get home to Serena in pallet town. Crowley watched ash leave before turning to halt, " halt find out if professor oak would like to reveres engineer this thing?" Crowley asked

Ash walked out and got in the family car, Serena had moved away from Cameron palace and got a place of her own in pallet town, ( her old home actually) he drove off route 2 back to pallet with lucario in the front seat, buckled in and pikachu in the back seat napping. After he was debriefed Crowley gave ash a week off to recuperate,

(Major Time skip might appeare in flash backs new ages)

ash: 30

Serena: 29

Crowley: 49

Halt: 41

-back to the story again-

" hey S-Serena?" ash stuttered out as he walked in his house with pikachu on his shoulder " yea ash?" She asked as she looked up from the table, It was there vacation time about two weeks, ash only had a it once a month and of course he had it less and less, after the attempted assassination of the new queen Zithana, more threats have showed up more and more. Now with the fact there being played by an unknown force at work ash has had his mind deep lately " w-well I was w-wondering if you would like to, well would you like to have a child?" Ash asked not making eye contact with Serena. Pikachu froze like a statue, and fell on the ground in horror at how stupid his trainer was,

"...ash Ketchum that was one of the worst proposal for sex I have ever heard. I mean we had seen each other naked before, you laid on top of me while naked during our alone time in the mountain region remember?" Serena said

( flashback) (unnamed mountain region one year before greninja a death (note greninja came back as squishy got another bodyguard) ( yes I'm that anal about it being cannon or trying to be))

Ash and Serena were climbing on a snowy mountain trying to reach the next town or village, unfortunately a blizzard came in and extremely hampered there progress, it's times like these, he was thankful he chose to travel in a small party this region. ( this has happened at leas times) ash looked up to see a small light in the distance ' must be the half way point shelter.' He thought he turned around to call to his girlfriend " COME ON SERENA I CAN SEE THE HALFWAY POINT WERE ALMOST THERE!" He yelled "coming!" He heard over the muffled voice of the snowy wind. He saw Serena wearing a pink winter jacket, and several scarfs around the areas not covered by the coat, Serena was directly behind ash, so she had a wall to keep the snow off her, unfortunately that meant ash had to take the blunt of the snow.

Serena stepped in ash's foot prints left in the tall snow so she could tell she was stepping on stable snow, unfortunately one step collapsed on her foot, making her trip "AHH!" She cried as she face planted in the snow. To make matters worse the snow fell apart making Serena fall into a small lake that apparently was on this mountain. " SERENA!" Ash cried as he ran and dived back to her and got her out. this was not good the snow was getting worse, and the more they slowed down, the more danger they were in. He looked down took off his glove and touched her cheek with his hand, ' not good not good at all' he thought as he could tell her body temperature was lower than normal, ' if I carry her by the time I reach the cabin she'll be dead. Ash thought as he looked back to see a small cave. In a cliff of ice " well honey I guess we're staying outside tonight." Ash said as he lifted the knocked out Serena over his shoulder.

The cave was deep enough that if you were at the far end the snow wouldn't get to you. He looked over to the end where he laid Serena down he took off his backpack and set it down, which woke up pikachu who was residing in his bag. ( wha?) pikachu asked as he looked around half awake.

" pikachu no time but you got to get up , there's rope in my bag can you get it for me also call out everyone?" Ash asked pikachu didn't question him and did as he asked, greninja, charzard, and and glacion ( he caught her in this region) came out, as well as brexan, and silvion " okay glacion can you please use ice beam and make a ice wall to block the wind." Ash ordered. Glacion did so. " thanks, okay greninja I have a blanket and a few clothespin's in my bag can you get them out?" He asked did so charzard and brexan and tilted there head as they saw everyone working. " now brexan please take the rope and clothespin's and set up a line about half the way back, and charzard please put the blanket down here up and act as a curtain for us Serena fell in the water so I have to undress her." He said

Charzard nodded and took the blanket laid it where ash told him to he spread his wings out as far as they would go and Shielded them from the rest charzard facing the others so one his tail can help heat up his trainer and his girlfriend. And two so he doesn't disrupt the privacy ash needed.

Ash stood up after completely undressing Serena and stuck his hand out with the wet clothes " brexan if your finished with the line please take the clothes and hang them up," ash said as he held out Serena's winter jacket, first. Brexan took it and hung it up with greninja helping she came back and took, Serena shirt, winter pants, and skirt she wore under the pants and hung them up as well, she sighed as she thought she was done when she looked to see ash holding Serena's underwear, ash had undressed her completely, and was waiting for her to take them. She did and ash called again. " alright greninja now you can come and take my stuff, I dived in after Serena so I'm in as much trouble as frostbite as she is." Once ash said the word frost bite everyone was frantic to help ash, they knew that in this position Serena had only an 63% chance of living ( I don't know the actual ratio) charzard added more heat to his tail, " NOT SO MUCH CHARZARD! TO MUCH SUDDEN HEAT CAN BE JUST AS BAD AS NOT ENOUGHT! Ash yelled charzard lowered the heat a little bit, before ash told him to stop. " alright that's good. Now I'm getting, undressed. After ash stripped he grabbed the blanket and wrapped around Serena and himself, to give Serena his body heat, after a few minutes both was asleep.

Serena woke up and saw how close she was to her boyfriend, she flushed her cheeks so much she looked like a tomato, then she relized something else, she felt more contact than she expected, she looked down to see why, she was naked, and not just in her underwear but bear ass naked, she also saw ash the same thing, plus all the Pokémon cuddling around, as if they were trying to keep her and ash warm, ash woke up to see serena bearing down on him. " ash?" She asked " yes honey." Ash said " were naked." He said " yes." He said not getting the message, " were naked next to each other." Serena said a bit harsher trying to get through his thick skull. " yes." Ash said " WE ARE NAKED ON TOP OF EACH OTHER SLEEPING!" She said loudly " yes I can see that, what's the problem?" He asked before relizing what was wrong. ' oh dear.' He thought " ASH KETCHUM YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO TELL ME WHAT GAVE YOU THE URGE TO SLEEP WITH ME NAKED OR I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENDS TO YOUR BODY NOW TELL ME WHY DID YOU-!" She yelled and ash replied calmly " frostbite." Making Serena freeze "...oh." She said as she looked around. And noticed everyone was watching them. " do you just want to get up and say none of this happened." She asked " yea that's probably a good idea." Ash said as he unwrapped himself before rewarding Serena and going to get dressed.

" also ash why am I naked I don't remember much so how did I get undressed?" Serena asked making ash freeze. " ash~~?" Serena asked with a raised eyebrow, " um.. nothing I asked your Pokémon to do it well I tried but of course." Ash said as he put on his shirt after his pants which were now dry. " you basically stripped me didn't you," she asked it wasn't a quistion. " I DIDNT HAVE MUCH OF A CHOICE IT WAS EITHER THAT OR YOU FROZE TO DEATH AND YOU HAD FROST BITE PLEASE DONT KILL ME!?" He cried and fell pitifully on the ground he expected some sort of wack on the head for that he knew women liked there privately, but to his surprise she just laughed.

(End flash back )

"Yep that was a thing." Ash said before looking " so is that a yes?" He asked " yes but not right now I need to cuddle snuggly first," she said as she then pressed up to his chest under his arm and closed her eyes. Ash looked at his lovely wife and smiled before looking back at the tv.

( later that night)

" oh Serena come here!" Ash said as he tossed his shirt across the room, Serena being the tease she was slowly peeled off her pink and white striped panties and bra, before jumping on the bed, laying there for the world to see, ash looked at her and saw what she wanted he didn't need to be told. He crawled on top of her, as there night of fun began.

( start lemons)

Serena grabbed on to his shaft with her lybia she held in a shudder as she felt it pulse with activity " ohh unnnaa." Serena whimpered. Ash moved his hand to brush Serena's hair that piled up along her face and pushed it back. " you ready honey?" Ash asked " I've been ready for you to take me for five years now." Serena said with conviction. " okay here we go tell me when it's to much." Ash said as he slowly slid in, deeper and deeper into the tunnel, " oh ahhh!" Serena groaned and moaned and " harder I can feel that you want to, I want to feel the full force." Serena said " are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Ash said " honey you can never hurt me I know you, please." Serena whimpered ash seceded at the soft face Serena made " alright here we go." Ash said as he pulled back which made Serena draw a breath, before ash slammed forward, ramming right into Serena's g-spot, making her shudder more, " oh god-!" Serena said as then ash drew back and slammed into her again, and again she couldn't even speak she could only moan and groan, Serena was in a bit of pain but yet she didn't want it to stop. " ohh ohhh ohh ahhhh aiiiiiiiii!" Serena cried as she moved her legs and wrapped them around ash's waist, Serena could feel her self about to cum she tried to tell ash " a-ash I-I'm a-about t-t-to cuMMMMM AHHHH!" Serena screamed as her body rocked back she felt like going to sleep, but ash had to ask. He grabbed the back of her head gently and lifted her up, " if your tired you can go to bed?" Ash said " yea that sounds good night love." And with that Serena became dead to the world ( later)

Serena woke up and looked at ash with tired eyes before her mind remembered what happened, ' holy shit I knew he must've been good in bed but I didn't expect that, I'm lucky to have him.' Serena thought before she rethought about what her mother said at the day of the wedding

( day of the wedding)

" SERENA HONEY!" A voice called through the crowd the bride looked around the guest ( not in her dress yet, to see her mother running toward her " MOM!" Serena cried as she embraced her mother, grace whispered into Serena ear " I'm so glad you found a nice guy, better than that child from Kanto." Grace said " umm mom did you get the invite and read it?" Serena asked " yea the kids from pallet town." Grace said " yea ash is the kid that brought me home after I was lost in the woods." Serena said " Oh you thought I was talking about ash! Oh no no no no I was thinking about that Oak kid," she said laughing at the mix up. Serena laughed to " so mom are you going walk with me down the isle?" She asked " of course, mostly because your father isn't here," she said noticing Serena's face drop slightly, grace went to cheer her up, how why how else embraced the living hell out of them, even if it meant being a pervert " I hope he's nice in bed he better I hope to have grandkids soon." She said Serena rembered stuttering and choking on her drink.

(End flash back)

She also remembered the talk about ash's mom about the marriage which was both an eye opener and fantasy in one package.

( start flash back)

Ash lead Serena to his home, " apparently my mom wants to talk about something to you please don't be rude and just listen, I'm still worried about her." Ash said sadly, clearly something happened since they last talked. Ash walked in and said " mom Serena's here I'm going to be at oak's!" Ash said Serena entered ash's home, his mother was home and looked up from the table where she was reading. " oh hello Serena. It's a good thing you came please sit." Mis Ketchum guestured to the nearest seat. She got up and asked " tea?" Serena nodded as miss Ketchum prepared the tea she said down and handed the cup to Serena " now I know what your thinking and yes I am allowing you to date ash." She said rather bluntly. Serena did a spit take " Wha-? Umm shouldn't this be the other way around?" Serena asked " normally yes but this isn't normal circumstances." Della said " huh?" Serena asked Della put her cup down and sighed, this would take a while " you see, ash was actually very lonely when we were here, I actually ran away from my husband as it was getting to dangerous for us to be together with the baby I was nursing, so I came and settled down, he accepted it, actually he wanted it, saying 'he had to do this,.'and he 'didn't want to bring us down with him.' So we separated and came here, as such ash never knew his father, and it was always as if something was missing from his life, but that all went away when he was with Pokémon, they healed him and over time he forgot about the wounds of his father, but I knew that fire to find him and come home still burned." Della said " why?" Serena asked " why that's why he wanted to travel, to find his dad, that was until you showed up." She said Serena gasped

" I sent him to the oak camp so he could get away from the poor memories of his father, where he met you, I expected for him to come home and ash to countune's to rant about how Gary bullied him or how his father was a off to a far away land, never to be seen again. But no instead it was replaced with a smile, a nice smile, he told me. " mom I just met the nicest girl today, and I'm-no we're going to be together forever." He said.

After that he didn't mind wanting to go to the camp, as that's where he would meet you. That was until you left.

" ash came home crying, I thought he lost something, well in fact he did but I thought it was replaceable, but no. He told me that you left, and then he told me a new vow, he said " mom I'm going to travel the world and find her again." He told me, and the fire that burned in his eyes, he was serous, and the fire in his eyes, I don't know how but they burned with love, they burned with the love." Della said Serena was about to cry, when Della broke the worst part. " this was until he was nine. He went bike riding to oak he was going to train to start when he slipped on a puddle and smacked into a tree, I didn't realize it happened until professor oak called and asked me if ash was going to show up?" I ran to find him, and then saw the worst," Serena was crying now as she realized what happened, " when I came to him she was flat on his back, we carried him into the lab, and when he woke up, he said he couldn't remember anything, nothing he had forgotten all of it, I dropped you name in a sentence and he asked " who is that some new pokemon?" He was so confused about the world, but his fire for Pokémon still shined. And when I saw the look of determination I saw it, that same fire, still lit, he was in there the ash you knew, he was and most likely still is fighting to find himself, and I know you can do it." Della said she got up well that's all the time I have I gotta go get supper ready, good luck and please save my son." Della said

( end flash back)

Serena's face lit up like a tomato about what they really did and boy did they go all out, 'but yet the sex was so good' Serena thought. What she didn't know was she woke up ash, he opened his eyes, and looked to see a flustered Serena ' wonder what she's thinking about?' Ash though, he looked down as his mind caught up with him, and he just realized " um Serena one question did I put a condom on when we went to town?" Ash asked

A/n well that happened, the fact of the matter is one yes this night will produce offspring, and yes this will be important to the story but the question is who is it? Is it an already menctioned character with different past, or is it a brand new oc well I'm not telling that would be spoiling it? And another note I want an oc for a aura student for ash so give me suggestions, PM me, email, wnt ever find a way hope to hear them all and happy holloween - bankerrtx01-


	10. Next generation of Aura

**Hello guys it's me again with a new chapter, as no one emailed me about there oc's I made my own, but your oc's are still suggested just the name and rank for the aura guardian army. And now the story**

Ash 30: newly appointed aura master as of a month ago

Serena: 29: 4 months into pregnancy

Crowley: 49

Halt: 41

Oc student: 21

-the story-

Outside of the castle ash and lucario were sparing, again. It's become an everyday occurrence at the castle, today thought Crowley was watching them, he took a sip of coffee as an aura guard walked up behind him, " is he still at it?" He asked " yep," Crowley said " strange, most aura masters take on student's the first chance they get. Yet ash one of the best, waits" he said as he leans next to the window, he faces at just the right angle he can just shift out to see ash. Crowley sighed before taking another swig. " I'm not saying we should push him I'm just sayi-" " hey Jeff?" Crowley asked " yea?" The guard asked turning to face him, " shut up a minute." His boss replied, " sorry sir, I'll be outside." He said as he got off the sill and walked out shuting the door as he did so. ' what are you thinking ash?' Crowley contemplated before giving up and chose to put his mind to better use, like who the mysterious faction is, or what the next sudoku answers going to be in this weeks paper? All valid questions, none of them he had an answer for.

( ash) ash and lucario were outside sparing, but unlike before where it was usually hand to hand combat, they were in a two treelines firing aura spheres at each other as the other tried not to get hit. Ash was pinned behind a tree he could feel it shake with each sphere that hit. ' jeez if he keeps this up the forest is going to fall apart.' Ash thought he tried to looked to one side when a sphere hit making some bark fly off and force him to backtrack " damn it," ash sighed

He slowly poked his hand out and fired several aura spheres at there he believed lucario was standing. He heard two fly into the distance, three hit a tree, and one impact the ground. " damn he must have moved." Ash said he took a quick looked around before looking at the closet cover a rock about half a meter away. 'Should he risk it, or is he trying to draw him out?' Ash weighed his options on one hand he could stay here where he knows it's safe, but allow lucario to flank him which he is undoubtedly doing now. Or he could risk leaving cover diving for the rock and getting hit. ' god damn it.' Ash said as he bursted out of the tree nearly tripped over a bush and flung himself to the back side of the rock. He pulled the the rest of him there fast as he avoided an aura sphere. " damn it was a trap." Ash said the second he bursted through the trees he came under fire.

after a few minutes ash stepped out of the treeline and back onto the palace. " damn I wonder what the next chapter is." Ash said he opened the book and read the page only for it to turn blank and read " congratulations you've reached the rank of aura master." Ash closed the book " come on let's tell Crowley." Ash said as he left

in Crowley's office ash opened the door and stepped in Crowley looked up " oh ash to what do I owe this visit to me?" He asked " I wish to take on a student." He said " why this is sudden tell me why the change?" He asked ash opened his book and showed him the page, " ahh that makes sense. Of course I'll send you the files of recruits by Tonight." Crowley said

ash looked at the notes of the students " no, no, no, maybe, maybe, no" ash said as he arranged the files into two forms, rejected and maybe. " jeez out of 17 students and only 6 qualify that's just an embarrassment." Ash said he looked over them again, he looked at the time " only five a clock not time for dinner yet, another hour until the mess is open." Ash said " as he reached for his cup of joe, " damn now I have to narrow down the students even more." Ash said as he read there files

" feild activity: none" ash read as he added them to the pile of students he made but he turned them sideways in case he would have to go back to them. He picked up the next one.

field activity...: none, holy shit really if there going to be enforcers they need field experience Jesus." Ash sighed lucario sat next to him ( I agree just looking at three pictures were not encouraging, I looked into this guy here,) Lucario pointed to a random file, who had the name griff, ( he was ten times overweight, heck even the chair fell apart from under him.) he said " god damn it, its official Crowley is either lost it or a jerk." Ash said ( that makes sense) pikachu said before pointing at the next one ( oh here's one!) ash looked down and read

" huh aura enforcer, age 21, field experience...98 hours! That's like 4 missions combat experience is...damn impressive record, name...huh Evea." Ash said as he placed the record back in the file and put it in the empty accepted tray.

ash kept reading, huh I don't see a lot of others, that stand out, granted her records are good but not as good," ash said " I feel like this one is the one." Ash said tapping the tray. " pikachu will you be willing to give this to Crowley?" Ash asked pikachu nodded and exited the door. Ash leaned back " ah I can relax, let's begin the night faze." Ash said ( Begin montage music: what ever montage music you want)

Ash siting on the floor meditating,

Ash cleaning the blade of his saber, using oil and some steel wool.

Lucario holding onto ash as he projected his aura, which lucario grabbed it and sucked it in. Before he released it, as ash sucked it up, making the aura run in a cycle, ( end) ash sat down and got a text from Crowley ash looked up

' ash we got the form, your request has been granted train her well, she will live with you until the time she graduates sorry but that means no going to Serena for a while, you might want to tell her. ps I did not do it.' The message ended ash chuckled at the ps, ever since that day Crowley was terrified of serena, and it seemed the only one who could keep her in check was ash. But he degraded " well better tell Serena and get ready, maybe I'll train her like in rangers apprentice?" Naw that's to cruel or is it?" Ash thought. He knew he'll ask other master how they would train them. Ash looked " still time." He said as he looked up and walked out.

the next day ash got a knock on the door he opened the door to show a young girl about 21 as the record said with a nice set of red color hair and emerald green eyes, ( think Pyrrha from RWBY.) ash scanned her seeming satisfied " well aren't you going to come in?" Ash asked as he was already sitting down, the girl entered " so what's your name?" Ash asked " my name is Evea" she said taking a bow, she looked around the room " isn't aura guardian quarters supposed to be spotless?" She asked looking around to see the dust on the table and some slime three as well ( fake puddly ash cooked up last night not that she could tell) ash clapped his hands togther " YOUR RIGHT absolutely right and thank you for reminding me now get to it all cleaning supplies are in the closet next to you." Ash said. Evea looked behind her and found that ash was right although she was skeptical and had to ask " what's this about?" Ash responded " organization, you can't learn about keeping something neat if you don't know what your avoiding." Ash said before guesturing her to pick up the cleaning equipment and start working. " have you already eaten?" Ash asked " no sir I came immediately from my own quarters I-" she started " for now on until you graduate these is your quarters, and okay then I'll work on breakfast, keep cleaning." Ash said as he stepped into the other room to start making eggs.

after an hour the room was spotless " nice going, now eat, then after we start meditating our aura, for an hour then we start physical training." Ash said Evea nodded and got to eating. Before they headed outside,

ash sat cross legged " so do you know how to activate your aura?" Ash asked " I think so?" Evea said " okay how?" Ash asked " well like this-" she said before she shut her eyes " -no no no I didn't ask how you to show me activating your aura, I asked how you activate, give me oral instruction of how to activate your aura and the steps you use, you specifically." Ash said,

Evea thought " well what I first do is calm down, that can usually be achieved if I close my eyes, then I feel deep inside myself, and I feel a switch and I flip it and the aura activates metaphorically of course." She said " ash nodded "okay in that case activate your aura your in the middle of the battle field and if you don't activate your aura now you will die begin!" Ash said Evea closed her eyes and reached inside herself to consecrate when " RATATATATATA!" Ash let off a submachine gun right next to her ear " WHAT THE HELL!?" She yelled

" DONT LOSE FOCUS BULLETS ARE FLYING, THE BATTLE FIELD IS A LOT LOUDER THAN THIS!" Ash yelled she closed her eyes again as ash fired the gun again. After several minutes Evea could activate her aura, no matter what noise is going on around her. ash was pleased only took her 10 tries to do so this might be easer than he thought, but there is still a lot more to go. " okay now again." Ash said as he allowed her to dissipate her aura she tried again but this time ash shook her. That took 18 tries. After that she tried it when she was running, 20 tries, of stoping and starting running as well as four leg injuries by bullets (ash tried to tell her to sit but she was adiment saying in war they won't give me that time, before she went back to what she was doing)

ash then charged at her with his sword drawn, she was supposed to activate her aura block herself and then counter him. Suprisinly that only took one try, but her punch was weak. " alright that's all we're going to do with aura today now we're going to work with your muscles, now from that punch I could tell you got some work ahead of you, but we can talk about that after warm up first, I want you to run around the castle permitter three times before returning here and giving me 20 push-ups, sit-ups and crunches." Ash said she nodded before taking off running.

Lucario appered behind ash (is she going to be okay?) He asked " I hope so she survived her training so far." Ash said ( you expected she wouldn't?) Lucario asked " well I expected us to still be trying to release her aura with the gun to her ear." Ash said truthfully. The two just looked as she passed them for her first lap and ash called out " NO AURA!" Instantly she slowed down considerably. As she went for her second ( what she called her first) after doing four laps ( three without aura) she then did the push-ups, sit-ups and crunches ash asked for. Ash gave her a bottle of water which she drank sparingly before getting up. Ash stood across from her as she saw him roll out a large mat filling close to a 8 feet square, " this is a combat mat people use it usually to help break falls due to the semi soft meteral. We will using it for that purpose today," ash said " so like a battle?" Evea asked " I prefer spar, as we will not use Pokémon, don't worry about riolu, as lucario is doing the same thing with him." Ash said Evea stepped up and crouched lower and brought her fists up " rules?" She asked " if your knocked off the mat, your lose, if you need medical attention immediately or can't fight due to injuries, and if you yield, well you know." Ash said she nodded " alright let's begin, also don't let up dispite this just to see where I am, I want to see if I can beat you," she said "okay that's fine but no use of aura except for blocking injuries." Ash said he placed his sword next to the mat as he activated his aura shield as did she.

after a stare down and a tumbleweed rolling across they clashed Evea going for a jab to the stomach as ash went for a face, she got there first. " GAH!" Ash gasped as he stumbled back a bit. Evea jumped about to deliver a punch to his face when ash roundhouses her sending her flying, ash cracked his neck " damn that hurt wow you might not be a good puncher but those jabs work like hell," ash said " there's more where that came from." Evea said before she charged.

lunch was a stew as ash and Evea sat together, both were given reading material to help her get more focus on her aura as ash read his book by sir Aaron. They attracted a lot of eyes but they ignored them, actually she preferred this style of training to the other instructors here,

after lunch she was hitting a punching bag, she was meant to hit the bag as many times as she could before time ran out without aura. Ash called halt as she delivered the last kick to the top of the bag. " now a few of those didn't count due to the fact they were to light and the sensor didn't catch them, but the ones they did catch showed your strength was consistent all the way through so good job, you hit a number of 27 times." Ash said

after the punching bag, Evea went to do other abilities of aura, she was now syphoning her aura to compact it into her finger she wasn't supposed to release it just hold it. " alright now relax and-." WHOOME! Ash stumbled back as the aura beam was shot off just like his first time, thankfully she was sitting down and had her finger out the window, ash smiled as she was progressing along well.

several months passed as Evea moved up ranks she was now an aura enforcer and she still stayed by his side, she went to see the queen, she entered the queens throne room and knelt down " my queen." She said not making eye contact, Crowley stood next to her throne, as the queen stood up and motioned " arise aura enforcer." She stood up " why do you request my presents?" She asked calmly and yet heavily in power. " my queen I which to own my own weapon for use to defend myself and this kingdom." Evea said Crowley looked to ash his eyes narrowing, he didn't know why but he could tell this was his fault, ash just shrugged the queen had a mirth on her eyes ' of course like teacher like student.' She thought " very well you may proceed. I'm sure your master can show you the way." The queen said ash nodded as he placed an arm on her and they walked out, Crowley made a composed sigh " don't worry I know this is turning into more of an army than you hoped but it's for the better." She said " I just don't want the G-men to raid this castle to put a stop to this." Crowley said " no need to worry the army is I fact granted by the g-men I asked them to and they agreed, beleave me Rota may be " apart" of kanto but by no means do we need to be run by those morons I answer to no one except my advisor's" the queen said as she sat down.

Evea and ash entered the armory Evea gasped " oh my god!" She said as she looked at all the weapons, there were sabers, broadswords, staffs, guns, all of it she walked up to a pair if daggers and a belt of throwing knifes she examined it before putting it back. She walked up to a staff and grabbed it, the aura of the weapon, flailed as the weapon recognized it as its owner, as the staff's aura faded her own flailed. She nodded and turned to the queen " I've chosen my weapon." She said the queen nodded and Evea nodded to ash as they left to go back to there quarters, she was shown her room which was next to ash's room she smiled and gadly slept there. She has been sleeping there for a while and yet while it's small it so much better than the Barricades she use to sleep in. She looked up at the ceiling and she knew she would be able to handle what ever comes there way.

( eoc)

**And there we go the next chapter hope you enjoy, ash is getting up in rank who knows what's next and what is happening in sinnoh next time on aura wars evea's first mission!**


	11. Sinnon consparicy

sinnoh conspiracy

Ash: 30

serena: 29

Crowley: 49

halt: 41

Evea ( of student): 21

Ash and Evea walks to see the queen and Crowley there lucario, riolu and pikachu flanking them , they both knelt down ""my queen."" They both spoke " hello aura guardian ash, and aura enforcer Evea, Crowley will you debrief them. " of course my queen." He said as he lead them to his office. They sat down, and Crowley debriefed them " apparently ash, despite our best efforts we failed in sinnoh," he said making ash lower his head " Cynthia has been denying all the claims and if alola is willing to give visual evidence she is will be willing to step down. As of now sinnoh is divided, one is the group is against Cynthia saying that if she is the champion there whole way of life is at risk, which is supported by most of the surrounding country's which would most likely be attacked first if the accusations turn out to be true. And on the other hand is the one who are for Cynthia who make up by most of sinnoh's populace and one extra region, they believe Cynthia is being framed and they are very adement that this is either a hoaxs or something to break us apart, they've gone so far to protect her from more extreme rioters that have entered," Crowley said " so what are we to do, break up the rioters?" Evea asked " no I'm sending you to sinnoh to find the truth of the matter, what's happinging and who is really pulling the strings," Crowley said they both nodded and left for sinnoh.

Ash and Evea looked over the boat as they headed to sinnoh, ' dear god I really need to stop coming here this place is becoming like a second home.' He thought. He looked to see Evea with awe in her eyes ' no it can't be, not with all the people I have to protect, no time for personal endeavors,' ash thought pikachu on his shoulder nudged ash to get his attention ash looked as the loudspeaker came on " attention PASSANGERS WE ARE APPROCHING THE SHORE OF THE SINNOH REGION. PLEASE ENJOY THE TRIP AND WE HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN." The loudspeaker clicked off. " so what's the plan do we head to the base and report in?" Evea asked " no we are in deep cover we are not to reveal ourself's we can't trust anyone, other than ourselves, stay close to me at all times, and be weary of the shadows." Ash said in deep though the words of mew echoing in his mind, " I'm sorry for your loss"

on land ash helped Evea off the boat and made a beeline into the covered forest outside the city. Ash pulled out a map and read it making sure the right side was up. After he pinpointed his position he pointed to another part of the map about 15 miles away a small clearing covered by a rockslide " here this is where we've found the most likely place Cynthia would construct and hide the army, if there is an army, it will be here. There are caves leading all over sinnoh and that is the main juncture point all tunnels lead to that point." Ash said " alright what's the plan?" Evea asked " first we need to see if there's really an army Cynthia is making, if not find out who is, why, and what there ploy is." Ash said " how long until we reach that at current walking pace. " two weeks." Ash said " how long is our window of opportunity?" " about one week extra." " so we get there in two and a full week to clear and arrest everyone?" Evea asked " yea." While not getting caught damn can't Crowley give us an easer time out here?" Evea asked sarcastically. " unfortunately were on the brink of war there's no time to go easy." Ash said as he stood up and put the map away. " come on let's go despite the window being one week extra I want to be done in half that time." Ash said " that makes two of us. I swear this place gives me the creeps." Evea said before releasing riolu. Ash looked at her questionably. " he doesn't like to be forced on demand besides he can help us if something goes awry in a flash with out the sudden flash of the ball." Evea said ash liking her thinking opened Lucario's ball " keep track of our six." Ash ordered lucarion nodded and jumped in the trees " come on." Ash said as him pikachu Evea and riolu started on there 15 mile trek.

ash and Evea were overlooking a small valley one that had movement " what the hell is this?" Evea asked " alolan military, they and every other region thinks there under threat of invasion so they prepped a massive counter invasion force in fear, " were standing on the razor edge." Evea commented. " right and one wrong move and we all fall into the pits of war, there not interested in us, we can go around them but don't draw attention to us, " ash said as he moved around them Evea following.

at night Evea set up a small camp, but no fire ash had been clear on that, as he went to get food, Evea heard the movement of the bushes and was on guard, ash stepped out holding a dead rabbit Pokémon. Evea stared and started to get sick. " oh god are we going to eat that?" She asked " yea problem?" Ash asked " it's just that I've never eaten a Pokémon before there suppose to be our friends right?" Evea asked " so the world is brutal as much as we like to think it's civilized it's not, and we are apart of it, there only so much we can actually eat with man made protein as much as people want to believe it's the same it's not. I been out here for years, eating off real animals and I've felt more alive than ever, I understand this is different for you but you have to understand this." Ash said as he took out his small dagger and started to skin the rabbit ( I don't know if there's a real rabbit Pokémon if there is please PM me) after that ash put the rabbit on a stick and put it on the fire. Evea looked at the process with discust. Before asking " if I chose another master would I be accounted to do the same thing?" Ash didn't look up and replied coldly " no." As he countuned to rotate the rabbit. Evea had to admit even when the proses was disgusting the rabbit did smell good, and unconsciously she felt her mouth water,

after the food was ready ash took the rabbit off and pulled a leg clean off and grabbed the bone and started to eat, Evea looked at the rabbit and despite she knew it was a live animal she still wanted to eat, ash looked up and saw it in her eyes but didn't have the will to ask, ash put his steel plate down and pulled another leg off and handed it to her in her bowl. Evea looked up and silently thanked him before taking a small bite like a nibble, here eyes widen at the taste " oh my god." She said before taking another larger bite, ash smiled at the reaction that was his first reaction, he looked at pikachu and narrowed his eyes 'you better not be thinking of eating me.' his eyes said ash laughed " don't worry buddy I had pikachu once your eletrical cheeks have another defense once punctured the whole body is infested with eletrical energy making all meat inedible. So even if you are killed no one can eat you." Ash said making pikachu sigh in thanked about his species defense. Evea looked up " why don't we eat more like this?" She asked " because after the Pokémon league got formed they made eating any Pokémon. With the right amount of intelligence of a human illegal, and as most Pokémon are and or smarter than man." Ash said Evea got the picture. " so this is illegal?" She asked looking at the rabbit" no because that doesn't have the intelligence above a human so, but it's still immoral, you are killing a live animal after all." Ash said Evea nodded " maybe immoral but I can see us going back to this of we all realized the taste." Evea said as she finished her leg and moved to another. After the supper ash got out the bags and rolled them out, Evea said goodnight and went off to bed as ash kept watch, pikachu on his lap with riolu and lucario next to each other,

( next day) after a quite night in the woods Evea looked to see her riolu keeping watch. The watch that should be hers she bolted up to see ash sitting there preparing soup " why didn't you wake me for my watch?" She asked " I didn't want to wake you because it's still your first day I want to ease you into this world." Ash said " we don't have the luxury to be eased into this world, like you said...this is war." Evea said ash sighed "NO this is not war," he said making Evea tilt her head before he countuned "this is a tipping point before the war." He said Evea sighed and sat down " none the less you should've told me it's unfair to the Pokémon. I'll return him to his ball so he can rest." Evea said as he drew the pokeball " riolu return." Evea said as she shot the red beam at the Pokémon only for it to jump away and growl at her. " riolu please get in the ball I'm trying to help you I only want what's best you need your rest." Evea said riolu sighed as nodded and Evea was able to return the Pokémon to allow it to rest.

Ash looked at Lucario " I'm supriesed that worked." Ash said ( I'm surprised to our species is a very hard one, you have to order us around and actually mean it in order for us to follow, and weakness shown and we rebel,) Lucario said " well what about me I don't order you around and don't work you hard." Ash said Lucario looked at ash skeptical ( are you saying you wouldn't draw your blade on me of I tried to punch you in the face?) Lucario asked " fair point." Ash said

after breakfast the band was on the move to the next section, ash and Evea were walking on the trail which was a bit unusual as they didn't really like to do it ash held up his hand to halt them ash quickly guestured into the nearest bush which they all jumped in right as a drone flew over head " sentry drone lightly armored and fast moving, made to scout ahead and report to there commander, the newer ones have mic's to listen in on conversation's" ash said slightly softly " so can it hear us?" Evea asked " no the mic's small and only a foot radius of sound, it would have to be flying right above us to hear us, and unless it sees us they won't get to close to the ground as there's threat of distruction." Ash said finally true to his word the drone flew off. " were in the clear let's move quick before another comes to take its place." Ash said

ash and Evea were couched on a rock looking out into a small base camp. " can you tell who they are. " no, no markings of anything I recognize, there ether a ghost company like us, or they might be researchers in field." Ash said " this close to the battle field?" Evea said " most of the pubic doesn't know about the army. Especially if they were already here before the announcement, we can only hope they don't go over there heads." Ash said before they moved on

ash and Evea were pinned behind a rock " Jesus Christ how many bullets does that thing hold?" She asked " that's doesn't matter just make sure they don't hit you." Ash said as he peaked out from under the rock and fired an aura sphere at the ground uprooting some dirt into the eyes of the enemy. " damn I expected the gunner to be blinded." Ash said ( he wearing a helmet with a visor his visions covered but the dirt but he doesn't have to worry about his eyes.) pikachu said " damn pikachu short out the jeep." Ash said ( ON IT!) the mouse yelled as he blasted thunder at the engine, leaving a four wheeled mounted gun. It still fired " OH COME ON!" Ash yelled as he hid behind the rock again. Some of the rock shifted as the led broke through nearly missing ash's shoulder. Evea thought for a moment before a light came on ' can i only one way to find out.' She thought ash looked to see Evea think she then made her own aura sphere as big as a lemon floating above her hand, before it lost its glow and dropped into her hand She smiled and said to ash " give me an opening." Ash didn't argue he just hopped it worked ash stood up and fired a barrage of aura spheres with Lucario after Evea heard no bullets wishooshing she tossed the aura grenade, it landed bright at the feet of the gunner. He looked down " huh ahh-!" The grenade exploded sending the man flying into the rocks knocking him out.

With that out of the way both Evea and ash jumped over the rocks and drew there swords. Ash and Evea were slaching across the body to incapacitate them. " PIKACHU LUCARION INCAPACITATE!" Ash ordered " YOU DO THE SAME RIOLU!" Evea said as he released her Pokémon Lucario was on the ledge firing aura spheres on the ground as pikachu launched his thunder at the enemy, Evea was blocking an over head strike she Broke off and hammered the guy in the head with the guard of the sword. " EVEA BEHIND!" Ash called Evea acted her instincts kicked in as she turned around and stabbed the thin air. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the blade go through the body as it spurted the red liquid of life across the ground. " damn you, you murdered me, murder~~~." The guy said as he fell limp. Evea stood shock on my god. She was so focused that she didn't see the guy creeping up behind her. "EVEA!" Ash called Ashe saw the threat but he was to slow, the guy knocked her out and sent her sprawling. Ash charged and dealt with the man. Riolu attacked and it killed due to its rage, and lucario and pikachu gave a opening for ash to get to Evea.

the battle didn't last long after that, and ash tapped the wet rag to Evea forehead. She slowly awoke, " oh god what happened?" She asked " you were knocked out. Don't worry you'll survive just a painful headache for a day or two. " I -I oh my god." Evea cried as she threw her arms around ash and cried into his shoulder " I killed him, I'm a murder!" She cried ash looked at her in greif " I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I tried to smooth you into this world of violence, but the world refused us." Ash said as he held Evea head in his hand and comforted her,

ash after a while felt Evea head go limp, he went to sleep. He sighed ' dear god I knew this would be to much work especially how I do things.' Ash thought he laid her head Down and got the dinner ready. Evea woke up " ugg how long was I out?" She asked " a few minutes, here's supper." Ash said as he placed a bowl of stew in from of her "I'm sorry." Ash said Evea tilted her head in confusion so ash elaborate " I pushed you to hard, I wanted to ease you into the aspect of killing but-" Evea intrupped him " stop!" Ash looked up. " it wasn't your fault, it was mine, I knew what I was getting into, and I let my emotions get in the way, if I just listened to your training, we wouldn't have had had to retreat, I'll do better next time." She said " still though I." Ash tried to say. " as you said earlier we're at war, or close to it as we can with still maintaining an illusion of peace, we don't have the luxury to slow down, now where's my rabbit?" She asked with a smile. Ash smiled back and handed her rabbit leg, as he took the bowl of stew " by the way what was in it?" She asked " it was also rabbit, I wasn't going to tell you, you've killed enough today." Ash said Evea was about to argue but decided against it. She'll have a better chance next time. After dinner they went to bed.

The next day they were back on the ridge the, opposition from last night were long gone." Did any get away?" Evea asked " not that I'm aware of." Ash said " still the camp has bee cleaned out and it want by us, they might have warned were coming," Evea said " let's hope not. Come on we're waistline daylight." Ash said

Evea stayed by ash, but was more careful this time nothing was going to sneak up on her, " hey master?" She asked " yea?" Ash asked " does it always hurt when you kill? I mean mentally, is there a way to get use to it?" Evea asked ash looked ahead " no, but your body kinda numbs after a while when death is involved, but no the sudden strike and recognition you took a life is always there." Ash said he suddenly stopped and closed his eyes. " pikachu left field." Ash said pikachu sent off a thunderbolt to the right treeline and eveaheard a growl as a body fell to the ground wearing a rundown team plasma uniform. " what the hell is team plasm doing you were disbanded years ago." Ash said as he grabbed the guy by the ruff of his shirt. " I don't need to tell you. For the real god!" The grunt said before he suddenly he started foaming at the mouth.

Ash jumped back. After the guy stoped flinching ash walked forward as with two fingers picked up some of the foam and sniffed it " cynide, it's a deadly compound used deadly if it entered the body." Ash explained, " but I didn't think you could get cynide in sinnoh." Evea said " you can't." Ash said " so Cynthia is using cynide to keep people caught quite, that would mean a lot of shipments to keep it in supply." Evea said " yea but there no cargo entering sinnoh." Ash said " which means someone else supplied it before the lockdown." Evea said " the man said for the real god." Ash said " a third faction?" Evea asked ash looked back " more like sixth, there's something we're really missing here, I and don't like it." Ash said " do you think there's some major connection?" Evea asked. " I don't know but let's look farther we're almost at the point." Ash said as they countuned leaving the body to rot on the side of the road.

ash and Evea crouched on a rock looking at a cave entrance through binoculars guarded by what look like sinnoh milita. " well that's the base in sinonh guarded by sinnoh troops but look they way there structured, that's not an official pattern." Ash said as he scanned around he was even more shocked when a team galactic grunt came out and took over " LOOK!" Evea whispered noticing the galactic " I see it, yea this scandal about Cynthia creating an army is bullshit, there's no way Cynthia would ever work with team galactic, after she helped destroy them with me no." Ash said " okay, but no way is Crowley not going to beleave us on oral faith alone we need physical proof." Evea said " yea the question is how do we get in there?" He asked he looked to see a box move across his vision towards the door. " wow there actually coming up with a good plan for once." Ash said " who?" Evea asked " team rocket." Ash said Evea looked at him "you mean the ones who tried for so long to steal your pikachu?" Evea asked " the same bunch." Ash said " wow." Evea said " looks like they might get in come on let's cut across and met with them we might be able to work out a slight truce." Ash said

" alright James get ready on my count we jump the targets and knock them out." The female said " but Jessie what is the signal you never said, James asked in the darkness of the box he couldn't see. " you can't miss it okay, one...two...thre-!" Jessie was about to give the signal when they were uncovered the team of three looked around to see ash standing there " GAH IT's the twerps!" Jessie said " calm Down were not here to fight were actually here to make a truce." Ash said quoting them so they weren't discovered. " yea well why should we work with you?" Meowth asked ( a/n again I can't type his acent for the life of me but you know how he talks) " besides what makes you think we're not working for them for all we know the moment we get in there we might sell you out?" James asked, " than why were you trying to sneak in then?" Evea asked " besides we can use aura to tell your intentions." Ash said Jessie sighed " okay you got us there but why should we trust you. For all we know you might be sell us out?" She said " yea we don't have the fancy aura you proses." James said " yea but we're aura guardian's and all aura guardian's have riolu and lucario, which is unable to serve evil." Ash said " okay so show us your Pokémon." Meowth said ash and Evea sent out there Pokémon. " alright so we beleave you why us?" Meowth asked " you know the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Ash said " and we know how well we work together in the past." Ash said

after putting up a good argument team rocket gave in. " alright what's your plan." James asked " well first, what you did to get here was okay seeing as you go this far but your plan to get past the guards was sloppy, you've name better discuses than that box do you have your kit?" Ash asked " yea here?" Meowth said " alright here's the plan, Jessie, and James and me will be the guard from a nearby patrol, and on the way to sigh in we caught her and her Meowth. And pikachu." Ash said Jessie and James nodded understanding the plan. " now there most likely going to ask for a password to make sure we're who we say we are, just keep your cool and let me talk. Now you've stolen two sinnoh uniforms and one plama uniform, so-" ash said when he heard more fermiler voices " agent Fred from rocket," everyone peered to see the rocket agent. " oh my god that's one of the new recruits we just got." Jessie said " I thought something didn't sit right with that guy." James said " alright for all we know he's infletrated your team, so now tell your boss about him and find out of he's either on a mission or he's defecting." Ash said the team rocket members nodded and went into a bush and made the call.

" ugg what do you three idiots want?" Giovanni asked " boss were in sinnoh and we've discovered a base, run by a mysterious force-" Jessie said " cut to the chase." Giovanni said not in the mood for chit chat. " fine sir the new recruit Fred, did you summon him to sinnoh?" James asked " no why?" Giovanni asked " because we just saw him enter the base we were just about to raid." James said " so a double agent p, I didn't even see it come on his file, well then it seem's your more useful than I thought you have permission to engage, and bring me Fred's head." Giovanni said as he logged off.

Jessie James and Meowth stepped out of the woods " so?" Ash asked " defector." Jessie said " alright then we proceed as planned Evea, Meowth, pikachu get tied up, but stay by me, Jessie James get dressed your flanking me, my signal hit the guards by the neck right under the jaw line, it won't kill them but they won't get up for a long time either." Ash said Jessie and James nodded Evea raised her hand " master what about your weapon, it's a big call that your an aura guardian." Evea said ash looked down and untied the swordbefore tying it to her waist on the other side, " there." Ash said before getting dressed. Evea was tied up leaving the legs under the ankles free to walk. She was also gaged to. Meowth and pikachu lead behind her, " alright come on play along." Ash said

they jumped out and walked down the road to the cave entrance. Jessie was on ash's left and James was on the right. Evea was in front. " who are you. " agents Jessica Jamison and alander transfer from command, on our way we caught this little one sneaking around trying to bust in." Ash said " alright what's the password." The guard asked " the password is..." ash used his aura to read the password from the man's mind. Unfortunately he took to long " sorry we've got breakers throw them-" " NOW!" Ash yelled both James and Jessie stepped forward and with the palm of there hand smacked the part of the neck they were supposed to making a sicking crack making the bodies ( corpse) fall limp. " GAH MY GOD!" Jessie grabbed her hand as did James, knowing they just killed willingly they turned to ash. " you said it wouldn't kill them!" They both said " I lied besides now we have a larger window instead of a few minutes before they woke up we have two full hours before the next shift discovers there missing." Ash said

James and Jessie sighed find you win." She said " you bet I am now come on let's go and get set back up. The less Evea is tied up the better." Ash said they lead into a small alcove where ash untied Evea in the shadows " sorry about that." Ash said I know your not fond about being tied up due to your history." Evea panted " just...don't...make it...that long...again..." she stood up and handed ash back his sword. " thanks let's go." Ash said as he and the rest moved deeper into the cave. Which was lit up by a candles " okay Fred what's the news?" A guy said a commander by the sound of it. " I've successfully infiltrated team rocket. The morons don't even know. There so dense I'm surprised they you didn't fall years ago." Fred said. " alright Good keep watching them, dispite the idiot is in there there are smart minds there." The commander said

ash gave the signal to the team rocket, ' flank around and see if you can find any other objectives.' Ash saw them nod and move out. Trying to find out what else there trying to accomplish. Ash tapped Evea and they moved out as well.

(Eoc)

A/n oh my god I just left them in deep with no cover will they survive what will happen, will they find who is really responsible for this? was it actually Cynthia? if so why is team galactic there? is she being forced? Find out soon next time. -bankerrtx01- ps I know I said I would use your OC buts I thought of Evea and I was discribing her and I had to use it but the future chapters will include you OC's as long as you pm me, and send them to me to use also yes team rocket shows up again, but this time as friends. Will they stay? what will happen? Anyways overstayed my welcome later.


	12. Sinon conspiracy 2 the mole

Sinnoh conspiracy 2

Ash 30: newly appointed aura master as of a month ago

Serena: 29: 4 months into pregnancy

Crowley: 49

Halt: 41

Evea: 21

-the story-

Ash and Evea and there Pokémon made it closer to the base's main war room or what they thought it would be. After sneaking in they were in deep with no cover, and yet they were ready. Around a corner a man in street clothes looked " HEY!" He yelled ash charged and brought his elbow in his chest making him bend forward ash then snapped the elbow up hitting the guys chin knocking the guy out. He lead the guy into a alcove and disposed of the body. He looked to Evea who looked at ash impassialy she was getting use to the killing even though he didn't kill him. He nodded and they keep moving.

They stood on opposite sides of a door Evea had her ear to it trying to listen in as ash used his aura " now what are the status of our units in sinnoh?" A thick voiced man said " sir all units showing up clear, no reports of danger, the conspiracy cloak is working." A younger man said " yea I think someone's going to get a promotion when word get' back to command especially " him." The commander said " do you think he's being paranoid you know with us not allowing us to say his real name?" The younger voice asked " no, not with all the things he's seen and all. The things I've know he's seen, he told me ' paranoia is humanity's insurance of survival.' And that I can agree on." The thick voice said. " okay you got me there." The other voice said " I'm just sad we got rid of phantom's crew." He said " nothing we could do about that but apparently " he has plan to get team Aqua back on or something like that." The voice said

" Right, come on we should go. We have to count our weapon's for the next raid." The thick voice said as a heavy door on the other side of the room slammed shut. After the closet was clear the two aura guardians bursted into the room. " LOOK AROUND TO SEE WHAT YOU CAN FIND?" Ash ordered Pikachu, Riolu, and Lucario looked around in the cabinets. Ash looked to the wall on the left to see a web of red yarn leading everywhere. To city's on a Map, to certain people in that city. He looked to the far right to see his portrait up there as well with the words 'where is ash Ketchum?' He sighed " well they don't know where I'm located that's good, he looked and noticed no Serena or mom either. But he did notice Cynthia, Lance, Alain, Diantha, and the other champions as well. " take a picture of this, that's all the evidence we need to say Cynthia's not in charge here. No way she would hit list herself, with a plan to break into her own building." Ash said as Evea came up with her camera and snapped a few photos. ( LOOK HERE!) ash looked to see pikachu holding a folder labeled ' combat enforcement team.' But that didn't matter to ash what did was the lettered TN, " again more of that what is it?" Evea asked " No idea, but I think we're going to find out soon." Ash said he looked to see another folder labeled ' final faze' he took it out and opened it for one roll of a map fell out. Ash opened it on the table.

The map was one of the world. One labeled main base. Which was circled around alola. And one with a circle labeled ' hall of origin's?' Around sinnoh's highest mountain. " what dose he want with the hall?" Ash thought, be closed the file and looked at his party.

" Alright let's get moving we don't want to be found." Ash said as he lead Evea out the door them came in by. Right as ash closed the door the alarm went off making Evea jump out of her skin. ' ALERT ALERT INTRUDERS DECTED SEEK AND CAPTURE PORITY ONE, ONE MALE ONE FEMALE AMD ONE MEOWTH! REPEAT...' the message kept going ash sighed " well they know some of us are here come on let's go." Ash prompted Evea as they ran out of the base.

As they charged out of the room they were met with more and more guards " WE GOT IMCOMING!" Ash said as he and Evea stopped " HEY!" A guy said making the army of guards that were chasing after team rocket stop, and look " shit there's more of them." One said " guess so come on split up cut off three escape, they've most likely seen to much." A guy with a red stripe on his armor. Ash and Evea crouched down low and prepared for the assault.

The first wave hit hard Evea and ash bobbed and weaved around the first guy that each ran to them. They spun and kicked the guy in the ass sending him flying into the wall knocking him out, as ash jumped on the guy and slit his throat Evea faced the incoming crowd again. This time two raced at her, she did a combat roll under both of them before grabbing the ankles and pulling them out from under them she stood up and curbed stomped them on the necks making a sicking crack. Another guy came holding a rifle pointing it at Evea, all she did was crouch down.

Ash bolted from the wall vaulted over his apprentice drawing his sword and stabbed him in the mouth. Evea stood up and looked around in a bit of fear. They were inclosed in a circle of a firing squad. She looked at her master, who was smirking and nodded. All trace of fear vanished from Evea's face the commander of the squad raised his hand...the guys pointed the weapons at the two...the guy lowered his arms and the firing squad fired.

At that same moment a invisible force pushed the feet out from under them as both Evea and ash fell down to a push up position the bullets passed over there heads and killed the guys brim behind. Leaving only the leader alive. He stumbled back " shit! shit! shit! shit!" He cried as he ran " PIKACHU STUN!" Ash ordered ( FREEZE!) pikachu yelled as he sent a bolt at the guy which locked all his muscles and making him fall limp. Ash and Evea approached the guy he looked at them " what your goal!? WHY DO YOU WANT TO BLAME CYNTHIA TO START A WAR!? **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING!?**" Ash yelled the guy grit his teeth before saying " I'm. Never. Telling. You. Bastard. For -the real god." He grit his teeth harder as a small snap and they guy started to foam. Ash dropped him as he knew what had happened. " damn." Ash cursed

Evea looked down the hall. " BOSS LETS MOVE WERE BEING -" Evea was cut off as a bullet flew over her head " GUNNED DOWN!" She yelled ash looked back to see two rifle man at the end of the hall. Ash grit his teeth before slamming his hands on the ground making a wall pop up at the end giving them time to go. But the wall moved to slowly, as the left riflemen fired the bullet hit ash's shoulder. " gah!" He cried " ASH!" Evea cried " I'm fine let's go." He said as he headed to the door

back outside where they met Jessie and James before ash and Evea panted " well...we got what...we came for...how about you..." ash said as the bush next to him replied " yea we got it." The bush opened up to show Jessie and James holding a box under his arm Meowth was walking next to Jessie. " we just got to give this to the boss, thanks again twerp normally we would try to steal pikachu" but this more important!" Meowth said before they waved them off. Ash watched them go " and there go some of the weirdest guys I've ever met." Ash said as he looked to Evea, " come on let's go." Ash said as he tapped her back and they were lead back to the palace.

( Eoc)

-two chapters on one ( your welcome)-

( the mole)

Ash was back at the castle in his room with Evea, after he came back and gave his report to Crowley. And word spread about Evea like wildfire, especially the fact about the rabbit, and her first kill. Ash had a lot of scandals for that, but he didn't care, he knew it was inevitable and the more they hide it the more there going to get killed when they refuse to act.

strangely the only one who didn't have anything negative was the queen in fact she was more of a positive. " keep up the good work. Aura master ash, your aura guard has been really well trained, as of now her training with you is over. She will be sent on independent mission's congratulations." Ash nodded and left. It would be difficult to get back into things without Evea. He got a text from Serena he looked at it. ' doctors confirmed the baby is healthy," ash smiled before putting the text away. He opened his door to see Crowley and a few other guards pointing guns at him, ash faltered and slowly reached for his sword. He didn't know what was going on but he was going to get to the bottom of this but first he had to live, until Crowley spoke, ash I'm glad its you that entered the door." He said he put his hand up the the guards lowered and disengaged there weapons,

ash sighed and relaxed and Crowley spoke " I've read your report and I've admit I was curious, about team rocket, but yet I thought there was something else missing, I was wondering why we've never heard of this group before, they seem to have been doing this for a long time. And by how they go through thing red flags should've come up. Why didn't we get the alerts sooner. So I dug around in the archives, and a lot of things showed up. The event in the iron island with the steel types, to the shadow Pokémon in orre, all were started by this group. All the words giving off TN," he said

Ash nodded "okay so why come to me?" He asked " well after a read the report I went to put them in the archives to document them to find them missing." Crowley said " you think they were misplaced?" Ash asked " not a paper, I tore the place apart looking for them , and no one signed them out either, at least not documented them," Crowley said " so that means..." ash stopped not wanting to say it Crowley said it for him. " we have a double agent in out mist." He said " I take it these guys are people you trust?" Ash said " yea." Crowley nodded ash sighed, I trust the queen and Evea she's to young to be able to hide her aura, round up everyone you trust and meet me in the queens chamber we're having an emergency meeting." Ash said ash he picked up his sword and walked towards the door, " Crowley, thank you for bringing this to my attention." He said before he left.

( later queens chamber)

Ash, Crowley, Halt, Evea, Rick, and a few aura guards, and enforcers, were sitting at a round table. " okay now ash you've called this meeting tell us why." The queen said everyone looked at ash as he stood up. " a few days ago Evea and I returned back from sinnoh, to prove the fact that Cynthia was innocent, we did prove it by the fact, of Cynthia on a hit list. As well as other champions, and a guy who they call the leader, no names apparently he's really parodied, but he was the one who hired the Aqua agents, as well as the one, Here with the raping bulbasura apparently they fed him medicine to do it." Ash said as he looked around the table. " and just now Crowley was about to put the report away to find them missing. Ladies and gents I'm sorry but as of now we have a mole in our mists." Ash said " well this is deep," the queen said " indeed and to think all those girls were doing something like this, we don't know what there goal is only the death of all those leaders." Rick said " no not deaths just getting rid of there power, not killing them," ash said " still it's frighting about how far this was before we discovered this, I mean we were no where close before we were tipped off by ash who made contact." Evea said " I wouldn't say contact but yea." Ash sighed " alright so now we need a plan of action as of now I'm Doubling security here, everyone here in this room is to be on watch, seeing as most of you are placed in this castle, that shouldn't be to hard, we will find this mole and we will get rid of them." The queen said " it doesn't make sense." Ash said looking out the window,

in the cave I remember reading ' where is ash Ketchum?' And the intire map was circled, if there was a mole in our mist wouldn't they have already tipped off the fact I was here?" He asked everyone froze as they realized he was right. " fuck!" Crowley said " as of now we can't take anything for a chance weither it's a chance of my life, Cynthia's life or your life, ash your to be accompanied by two aura guard's at all time. Crowley dispatch two of your best to Cynthia.

I know my guards are loyal, how we me it's understandable, and the two guards we can say there on a long mission and we can switch them out every once and a while, but ash he's nothing important, we can really hide that." The queen said " who is the chief of security here?" Ash asked still overlooking the courtyard. " well that would be joe, but he's in the hospital lately after an small attack in the city. It has nothing to do with this TN I assure you," the queen said

"never be sure of anything, but I degress as you say we have no chief?" Ash asked getting back on track. " in other words yes that's exactly what the queen has said." One guard said " well then I guess I have to uptake the mantle." Ash smiled everyone was shocked " BUT YOU CAN'T " YOUR NEEDED IN THE FIELD!" " MASTER DO YOU REALLY THINK THIS IS A GOOD IDEA I MEAN RE-!" " QUITE!" The queen snapped everyone was quite. " you do know what that intales right?" The queen asked " yes until the mole is caught if there is any I have to not only be accompanied by the guards but actually do paperwork about incidents inside and outside of the castle." Ash said " if you think you can handle this I won't stop you, I know you can and have overcome anything that came across you." The queen said " understand I'm going to call in a few Pokémon that will help defend me, I know pikachu is powerful but even he can be beaten." Ash said the queen nodded as ash left to the center.

( center) ash booted up the PC and called oak. " hello ash how are you doing?" He asked " great professor actually I was wondering if I could get a few Pokémon." He said " okay which ones do you want?" He asked " Charzard, septile, infernape, and pidgot." He said " oh wow really you never call back your old team." Oak said " which is why I'm calling them in now, the situation calls for it." Ash said. There was a bright light as four pokeballs appered on the tray. " there we go ash good luck." Oak said. As the light turned off ash looked at the balls he walked back to the courtyard before releasing the Pokémon they gave off there own greetings

( HELLO ASH, PIKACHU!) Charzard roared before blowing a flamethrower at ash who was ineffective due to the aura shielding. " hello to you Charzard." He said before releaseing everyone else. Septile. ( HELLO ASH GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!) septile said " hello to you septile," he said before looking at infernape who nodded, the first time Charzard blew a flamethrower at ash infernape went berserk fortunately they resolved there issue. And he looked away from that ordeal. Ash looked at pidgot, who didn't look at ash. " p-pidgot?" Ash asked the bird refused to look at him ash sighed, " I'm sorry about forcing you to leave your flock I-." Ash spoke before pidgot tackled ash making pikachu float for a few seconds, ( IM NOT PISSED THAT YOU MADE ME LEAVE MY FLOCK IM PISSED YOU DIDNT GET ME SOONER!) the brid said before cooing ( and that can be forgiven).

Every one watched at the heart warming scene before pidgot got of of ash and he got serious, " alright now Pikachu, lucario, Charzard, septile, pidgot. Ash of now your my guards my protectors, we don't know who is after me, and the fact that there's a mole is worse, now my job is to find the mole and get rid of him. But it's also that the mole is trying to get rid of me, it's also possible there is no mole, but as of right now everyone be on your toes, and expect any thing to be a threat." He said before he gave out orders. " I'm also assigned two security officers who will escort me, around, as I'm acting security chief, so not only will you be looking at events on my life but the kingdoms as well. I've trained you all to think for your selfs, pidgot go circle the castle be a birds eye of the castle.

septile go to the nearby forest watch the border. Infernape on the ground. Charzard be ready I might want to mount you in a flash." Ash said Charzard nodded and the Pokémon broke off to go to there position's ash sighed " alright you can come out." Ash said as the two guards came. " hello "acting security chief." The man said saluting ash he nodded " alright you know why your here so let's get to it." Ash said as they headed back inside the palace with pikachu, Lucario and the guards. Flanking him this is going to be a long time,

(Eoc) oh my god, a mole wow that's deep, and Charzard and pidgot come to don't worry this won't take long and the baby will come after the mole is discovered ( if there is one) note the two chapters because of the shortness later have a good day also the meeting was marked about the brotherhood scene from Rwby in brawl in the family good reading

ps Riley will show up later but he was not in the meeting for the reason I will explain at that time when We see him -bankerrtx01-


	13. Truth of the pest

Security officer ash

**(warning this chapter includes torture read at your own risk: my apologies that it might suck)**

Ash 30: newly appointed aura master, now chief of security.

Serena: 29: 4 months into pregnancy

Crowley: 49

Halt: 41

Aura security officers:26

\- extra info-

Ash's morning routine. Ash gets up in the morning, and does 50 push-ups he then does sit-ups and pull-ups, he then gets dressed and gets breakfast in the cafeteria, before heading back to his room and cleaning his sword, he then goes to read his aura book, after that he heads off to see what the queen wants for him, or to go to his office

-the story-

Ash stood in front of the queen, " apparently the " mole" we thought was in control was actually the security chief joe going over on the reports of this TN and updating them I found them in his cabinet." Ash said " well that's interesting and a sad revelation." Crowley said as the queen nodded in agreement. " how so?" Ash asked " I looked deeper into this security chief joe, and I found there was no security chief, he never signed in the main kanto base, was actually a spy for this organization, and planes to reveal all our greatest weakness." The queen said

" wow that's is disturbing, really really much so, what is to happen with " security chief joe than?" Ash asked " as of now someone is going to question him, find out what he knew and how much he told, as well as someone is going to take over for him permanently." The queen said " alright I'll speak to him, but someone is going to have to take over the job, now that I don't need the guards I should be good." Ash said " as of now yes. Okay I have a candidate for chief joes posiction. Ash eyed her worriedly but he nodded "alright I'm going to talk to our "mutual friend"" he said

( later) " ME!? YOU WANT ME!?" Evea cried in shock " that is what I said yes." The queen said " well...thank you I'm honored truly I am, but...don't you think I'm a little young, experienced?" Evea asked " to be all honest yes you do you are not chief security meateral...yet, but we don't have time for that, now with the extraction of the mole we now face open war with this " team" ash has discovered,

( earlier questioning room)

" AHHHHH! Joe screamed ash alone holding two cables of a car battery to his chest. " WHO ARE YOU YOUR REAL NAME!?" Ash yelled joe rubbed all his teeth trying to find the cynide pill. " looking for your cynide pill I see don't worry we got it safe and sound. Im supriesed you usually can find cynide in sinnoh, but you didn't come from sinnoh did you?" Ash asked joe didn't say anything " DID YOU?" Ash asked again. " I will never -AHHH!" Joe screamed as bolts of thunder coursed through this body. " WHAT IS IT YOU WORK FOR!?"

(later) ash exited the room and went to talk to the nearest guard " apparently there's a new criminal organization " team." Out and about, that's all I could tell before he kicked the bucket. He's a vegetable now, nothing more we can do, dospose of the body." Ash said " the guard went in to move the previous security chief when a second came, " sir how much does this " team" know?" The guard asked " as far as I can tell there as much as in the dark as we are, they know I'm a threat, but they don't know I'm here and that the queen is the leader substantially we don't know who there leader is or what there plan is." Ash said. " huh well you better report it to the queen." The guard said ash nodded and left down the hall,

( end flashback)

" guess this is going to be not only a fight of war fronts but one of intelligence as well." The queen said " it appear's so." Ash said as he looked to the door to see pikachu looking out the window, and next to him is his other Pokémon. " well what ever happened we will be ready." The queen said " I don't doubt it." Ash said " especially with chief Evea in command of the troops here," ash said

" Right but we still have other bad things about us. We can't just focus on this TN but they are major, there are some, bandits, poachers." The queen said ash nodded " right but I should think we need a war counsel for this TN threat, just in case. HAVE aura commanders, the chief, and others who can help with them." Ash said the queen nodded " I thank you for your suggestion."

**( Eoc) hey guys I know I said you would get I few days to give me your ideas for it but that can go in a separate stories it's not on now but PM me and I will arrange it, it will include: AU events, oneshot stories inbetween chapters, and more. So don't worry I'll get them done a have a few ideas, ( one might include a lemon chapter) but yea in order to progress the story I put this chapter out instead of waiting sorry again, later see you next chapter sorry for it being so short -Bankerrtx01- **

Next chapter: Awake in a new world.


	14. Awaken in the new world

Awaken in a new world

Ash: 30

Serena: 30, 15 minutes until labor

Crowley: 49

Halt: 41

Doctor: 45

Red: just born

Evea: 22

Goodshow: 98 ( I don't know his age to give me a standing point)

-extra info,: none -

-the story-

Ash woke up yesterday and got a call that Serena was going to the hospital finally ash relaxed from all the stress he read his book, cleaned his weapon basically anything he could do to get rid of the thought of Serena, Ash finally relaxing in his room, he sat up as he got a call from his break, he looked at his comm's to see its Serena he answered knowing it had to be important, " hello honey what is it?" Ash asked Serena was on the other side panting " it's coming...ash honey it's coming ARRRGGG!" She cried. "SERENA!?" Ash called getting on his feet in a instance when the phone switched to another man " don't worry mr kechum your wife is fine. Her water broke just a few minutes ago I suggest you get down here the baby is coming , come on Serena push!" The doctor said " we're at Saint Lucy's hospital we'll see you soon," he said as he hung up the phone.

Ash was in shock Serena's water broke, they were having a baby. A real baby. " OH MY GOD!" Ash said as realty caught up to him " Charzard I need you!" Ash called as his trusty fire dragon came out with a mighty roar, " I need to to take me to Saint Lucy's hospital now!" Ash said as he got up on his back pikachu on his shoulder. " PIKACHU get in the bag were not slowing down." Ash said. Pikachu didn't need to be told twice as he dived in. " CHARZARD LAUNCH!" Ash cried as he clung on as the mighty dragon flew off and broke the sound barrier. A letter floated into the office of the queen reading ' my wife's water broke I'm sorry but I will not be able to come, my apologies.' Ash flew off into the distance the queen looked out the window to see the man on his fire (dragon) fly off.

( hospital)

Serena was on the bed holding the doctors were holding her down " GAHH DAMN! FUCK WHY DID I THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA FUUCCCKKK!" Serena cried as she felt like she was being ripped in two. " come on come on come on almost there Serena honey I can see the head, push!" The doctor smoothed ash Serena let out another ear piercing scream " GAHHHHHHHHH!" As she tried to roll over and try to ease the the doctors won't allow it " I'm going to kill ash when I see him!" Serena yelled

At that moment ash bursted into the delivery room " OKAY IM HERE HOW IS SHE DOCTOR?" Ash asked frantically " not good, we could tell the baby is larger than normal but before we could cut her open her water broke, its to late to cut into her now, she's on her own. Serena let out another scream as the doctor talked to ash, she looked to see her husband standing over her " WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN GAHH!" She yelled as she threw herself flat back and struggled to ease the pain in her groin. " okay honey I can see it that's the neck now the shoulders come on honey breath." The doctor said and ash came and took her hand,

Serena actually felt relieved ash was next to her, now she with new vigor she pushed on now yelling at the top of her lungs in determination she would have this baby and she would like it.

A full solid hour of pushing and finally the doctor told her the words she wanted to hear " and~~ it's out!" The doctor said as he lifted the baby, " congratulations it's a boy." The doctor said as he handed the baby to Serena who cradled the child showing ash the face. " what's his name?" She asked " I'm thinking red." Ash said " red, red Ketchum I like it." Serena said she reached out to get the child, the doctor wrapped it in a blanket and handed it to her, ash looked to see him " he has your cheeks," ash said "yea but no matter what he will be a healthy baby boy, he is our son." Ash said Serena nodded as her head tilted forwards and her eyes fluttered close. Ash took the child and held it to him he felt the baby wiggle, probity in protest that ash wasn't its mother. But red stopped soon enough. As ash rocked him he cradled him and smiled at son, " you will go far in this world." Ash said as he looked out to see ho-oh flying over the hospital he smiled " well like father like son." He said

the next time Serena woke up her husband was beside her and spooned a bowl of soup into her mouth. She blew of the spoon as it entered her mouth she hummed a the sauce flowed around her mouth and down into her stomach. She moaned " ah your up." Ash said as he put the bowl on the table as to not spill it. " where's the baby?" Serena asked " you mean red?, the doctor sent him to get the medical exam to see if he's healthy, he should be back any-." The door opened to reveal the doctor carrying red "-now." Ash finished

congratulations mr and miss Ketchum your child is perfectly healthy." The doctor said " that's good so now we can finally have our family." Serena said " yes you can but please stay out for at least a day so your body can recouperate." The doctor said (note I don't know the actual procedure but I do know the women doesn't leave the same day)

(Time skip)

" WAHHHH! WAHHHH! WAHH!" A cry was heard in the hall. THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! The pounding of bearfeet of hardwood floors upstairs was echoed in the house as Serena entered little red's room she came to there child and lifted him up " shush it's okay it's okay mommy's here, it's okay mommy' here." Serena said as she rocked red and calmed the child down as she sat in the chair, to make sure red stayed asleep Serena slept with him.

that morning ash found Serena in the chair her head tilted the baby asleep. He close the door sciliantly and made breakfast, unfortunately he didn't eat with them as he had to be at the palace but he did leave a note.

' dear Serena I'm sorry I couldn't stay for your breakfast but I had to be at the palace which couldn't be helped, I will try to take my vacation time and use it to help you but I don't think it will be more than a week.' Your love ash.

Serena read the note on the table as red was on a baby stool she fed red who was really compliant with her, she smiled as she put her hand on reds head. There was a knock on the door and Serena opened it to reveal Gary oak. He wore a nice pair of jeans a green shirt and he still had his chain on him " G-Gary you here why?" Serena stuttered stepping back she didn't expect him. " well ash messaged me saying he will be trying to get some vacation days, but if the case is they can't spare him ( he actually is one of the main aura guardians on call) he told me I can come and help out, I'm sure your aware of the conversation we had." Gary said

( flash back 6 months before red's birth.)

Ash opened the door to reveal Gary oak again in a free shirt his chain still on him " hey Gary come on in! come on in!" Ash said Gary stepped in the house causally he looked to see both Serena and ash at the table. " please sit down." Ash said motioning to the seat Gary sat down. " want some tea?" Serena asked as she reached for the tea pot " okay okay what's your game?" Gary asked as he stood up again. " she offered you tea?" Ash asked confused " yea after you invited me into your own home on a wilm I might add, then offered me tea and gave me a seat." Gray said as he raised his eyes in question. " maybe this isn't a good time it's clear your under stress." Serena said " no no this is fine it's just...talk plainly." Gary said as he sat back down " that's fine," ash said he sighed before saying " we've been HAVE some night time activitys and it's clear, something happened, of course my job I'm unable to really deal with what is going on." Ash said Gary had a confused look so Serena put it bluntly as Gary took a sip of tea. " were having a child and we want you to be the god father." She said Gary had a spit take or was going to before he controlled himself. " I-I okay sure I'm game great you have my support." Gary said

( end flash back)

Serena smiled and nodded " of course." She said as she looked behind Gary to see all of ash's Pokémon " what are they doing here?" She asked Gary looked to see the Pokémon mostly bulbasuar up front. " oh ash said he wanted to get red use to Pokémon early, so he said it would be alright to bring a few so they can help around and take care of things with you, after all buldasuar is really friendly and he didn't try to lift me by my ankle until I finally submitted into bringing him." Gary said looking away.

Serena looked at bulbasuar who flashed back an innocent smile. Serena sighed " sure let them in but only the calm ones we don't want this place burning down." She said Gary stepped aside and only 2 of ash Pokémon stepped in bulbasuar and scraggy. " these are actually some of the most matured of them all. The other ones are with ash but with your Pokémon and two of ash's oldest you should be good, also of there's anything I can do I'm here," he said when all of a sudden red started to cry.

" well it looks like I'll need your help sooner than I though if you could keep the food from burning I'll change red." Serena said as she walked off. Gary stood over the stove and moved the pan on the stove back and forth. "I think this is how this works right?" He asked to the thin air be looked down at bulbasuar who used his vines in imitate a shrug. He looked forward and sighed " that's what I was afraid of."

ash entered the palace and looked at the armed guards that were pointed at him. Unfazed he spoke who he was and his rank " ash Ketchum, aura master here to see the queen." He said the guards rotated on there heels and moved to reveal an open walk way. He stepped in and met the face with the queen. " hello aura master ash. Please sit, we're about to converge a meeting.

ash took a seat and looked around the chief of security was there as well as a few others halt and Crowley among them. " it apperes the the art of this new team is growing to strong for us to counter alone. But no other section of the league is capable of doing this." The queen said " as of now we're fighting at least a three pronged war, with new prongs growing all the time, with no knowledge of who our ally's are. we will be wiped out, it's only a matter of time." Crowley said " as such ash we want you to go and speak to the other heads of the league and ask them to prepare for war, as fast as possible. While you were traveling you've met a few faces." The queen said ash nodded " than its decided you will move out immediately around the continent to find allies. As we will train more people in your aura arts." The queen said " but surely my queen." Crowley stood up " THIS IS WAS CROWLY WE CANT WIN WITH MORONS WITH GUNS." The queen said " I suggest you go talk to goodshow and get words to him as soon as possible." The queen said ash nodded " understood I'll take off to the league HQ immediately." He said as he stood up " God speed ash" the queen said as she saw ash fly off on Charzard

ash landed at the front of the league building and was greeted by armed guards. " I've come to see goodshow with supreme urgency." Ash said before stepping in the guards followed him.

After he sat down across from the president his was still armed with his sword. " so what caused you to come at such a haste that it notified all security forces in Kanto and out flew my fastest jets?" Goodshow asked " well the aura guardians are at a cross road, we are facing a three pronged war with more growing everyday, and soon with out assistants we will fall, we need your help please-" ash begged " no." Good show said as he stood up " sir?" Ash asked " no ash I will not force this war into everyone's hands we with all the criminal organizations going to a full scale war will only hurt us more," he said " MOST OF THE CRIMINAL's work for the gpsame guy they always have been!" Ash said " IVE MADE MY CHOSE KETCHUM!" Goodshow yelled ash nodded and stepped out but not before saying. " and for god I hope it was the right one." He closed the door and left. Goodshow sighed as ash flew off to drop off his report. "

after he gave the news of goodshows ( limited) betrayal ash flew off to find the one other who he is sure will say yes. Scott president of the battle frontier. He looked to see him driving in street to make it to the city ash ordered Charzard to fly lower and was nearly at ground level making ash's face level with the car's roof ( if it had one) " SCOTT!" Ash called " OH HIGH THERE ASH DIDNT SEE YOU THERE WELL WELL WELL HIGHT THERE TO PIKACHU!" He said as he turned to face ash " NOW WHAT BRINGS YOU TO SEE ME HERE?" He asked " WELL I WAS WONDERING IF 0-!" Ash was cut off as Charzard Let out a warning growl ( TREE 1/2 MILE!) " SCOTT NO TIME DO YOU HAVE ANY DOCUMENTS THAT CANT BE REPLACED IN THIS CAR!?" Ash called " WHY YES IM DLIVERING ONE NOW!" He said as he reached the glove compartment and took out a folder. HERE IT IS!" He said not noticing the car was drifting toward the treeline " SCOTT NO TIME HOLD ON!" Ash said before he ordered Charzard to dive and pick up Scott flying him out of danger before the car crashed into a tree making it explode. Scott looked at ash " wow thanks ash I didn't notice that tree coming." He said " there's a lot of things you don't notice, come on Charzard let's land." Ash said

once Charzard landed Scott brushed off the dust. " well ash I own you my gratitude now what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked ash explained everything that happened Scott nodded and hummed " well that is tricky, I'll have to talk to the frontier brains but I think we have your back I'll contact you once a dicison has been made." Scott said " then I guess that will have to do sorry Scott but I have to go, I hope you don't mind walking!" Ash called as he took off again Scott smiled as he saw the Charzard go.

ash went all over, from the rangers, to private scurity forces, calling in all the favors he racked up in his adventures while traveling the regions,

( Eoc)

A/n I know shortlist chapter I've ever written, I know it sucks, no combat but the next one will definitely have combat, but this is vital for the future of the story. I know I know it's short but the story isn't anywhere close to done, the squeal is plotted and once this story is done oh god, anyways sorry for the wait. Later Bankerrtx01

next chapter: rampant Pokémon outbreak?


	15. Rampant Pokémon outbreak

( rampant Pokémon outbreak?)

Ash: 35 aura field marshal

Serena 35

Red: 5

Crowley: 52, aura general

Halt: 47, aura commander

Ash drove into pallet town in his car he parked out side in his drive way and entered the house, " hey honey how's it going?!" Ash called as he looked for Serena before diciding to forgo that and collapsed on the couch. Serena walked in to see ash laying on the couch one arm off feet over the opposite side with his head perched on the other he didn't even take off his cloak. " bad day at work?" She asked " yea...and dispite new pallet being only 90 min away from the castle the commute is hell, where's red?" Ash asked his wife Serena just nodded she knew he couldn't speak of work so she just countuned " he just left to see professor oak, I can't believe oak is still a professor, I mean what is he 80?" Serena asked " or there about's, Gary is taking over for all the field research so that's good, he just hands out Pokémon and the dex. I mean he is a major face of the Pokémon institution, get rid of that and...well I don't know who they'd put in charge he's been there for almost as long as goodshow." Ash said before getting a call from one professor oak, " oh speak of the devil." Ash said as he answered the phone. " hello!" He said "ahh ash just who I wanted to call, good to see you how's it going in the castle?" Professor oak asked nervously

ash knew something is off and just cuts to the chase " why are you calling you didn't know I was going to be here so why do you need me?" He asked " always the clever one, yes so the chase is this apparently we had a power surge last night and I plugged in the new dex's to download all the data to the new trainers unfortunately all that caused is the surge to shut off the dex and computer before it could be completed and thus all the data was lost." Oak said " don't you have backups?" Ash asked

" cleared also I which I could come over and exchange your dex data with oh wait hold on...shit first trainer is here, sorry ash I'm just going to improvise never mind enjoy your break." Oak said as the phone hung up

" well...that was interesting." Ash said as he hung up. He looked up to see Serena with a plate walking towards him, she set the plate down and lifted the cover to reveal an Italian sausage in a bun, with onions, " ahh Italian sausage nice!" Ash said as he thanks his wife and started to eat. When he remembered " oh yea how's pikachu?" He asked Serena sat down next to him and spoke " there good, he's upstairs, sleeping, he really missed you," Serena said " yea I hope he can come again to I feel like I'm alone when he's not there. I'm sorry I missed our son's birthday I'll make it up to him next year." Ash said " ash you say that every time and then you get called out for something. That's happened five years in a row," Serena said " I know I know I'm sorry but I can control people's actions and sadist I feel like I'm the only competent person there besides the queen, Crowley and Halt." Ash said " yea I just hope this is vacation lasts longer than-." Serena was cut off by the phone ringing ash answered " hello." He said " what?, OH GOD DAMN IT CROWLY I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAD IT HANDLED!?, yea yea I'll be there but immediately after I'm going to spend time with my wife, good I'm glad we had this understanding, yea I'll be there in an hour." Ash said as he hung up before cursing " fuck sake!" Ash said " Crowley again?" Serena asked " yea apparently a few wild Pokémon have appeared and the other guardian's don't know what to do. And with halt in the hospital and Crowley stuck behind a desk." Ash said

" I get it, I understand go." Serena said but ash knew she was reluctant to let him go. Ash got up and wrapped his arms around her, "Serena I know I said I would be here and I am, it's just one mission and then I will return and we can countune this." Ash said and he smiled " besides I still have 28 minutes." He said " but you can't get there in thirty minutes?!" Serena said shocked " not with the car I can't but I'm not taking the car, im taking rapdance he's faster and I will get there on time. I've trained him to be able to, he's a messenger Pokémon after all, so he has to be quite, besides you need the car for your work," ash said before holding his hands outstretched in a symbol for a hug, Serena came and embraced him what he didn't expect is him to use her momentum agents her and fall back on the couch. " AHH!" She cried as they hit the couch and got a laugh.

Ash and Serena ladies there cuddling for a bit ash looking out the window whoundering what the future would hold. That was before Serena grabbed the furthest cheek away and brought his head towards her and kissed ( for a while).

After that ash got up after moving Serena off him, she tried to playfully reach for him again, but he held her with his hand and pushed her back on the couch. Ash smiled before that smile turned sad as he left, he hated to leave her alone, she knew that, she got up and watched him prep his horse. " I understand go, I'm fine here, I have my own Pokémon like delphox and silvion," Serena said pikachu nodded as he heard ash yell and head off " HA!" Pikachu dashed out the door with quick attack. He caught up to ash and hopped on his shoulder, and rode off down the road Ash got outside of Cameron palace and he entered only to hear screaming " QUICK CLOSE THE DOOR THERE COMING!" And " MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN! SECTION 5 MAN DOWN!" " THE BORDERS ARNT HOLDING WE NEED TO FALL BACK-AHHH!" Ash looked to see hundreds of men pressed against the wood barrier only for it to splinter so show what appered to be a ursaring covered in black spots not a full on shadow Pokémon, but enough to make it rampant. It roared in rage as it brought its massive claw down on an unsuspecting guard.

ash appered in front of the man in an instance blocking the arm with his blade. Everyone stared in awe at his apperence. " oh my god! it's field marshal Ketchum!" One enforcer said " damn I heard he wrestled a ursaring before but I didn't expect him to do so this easily!" Another said " COME ON MEN STOP GAPING AND HELP HIM!" Another guy said as he rallied the people together and charged taking down the simi shadow Pokémon. Ash painted " what the hell, I heard of the shadow Pokémon incident in orre but those were captured Pokémon , that was wild, how did someone do that is beyond me." Ash painted as he stood up and headed back to the palace.

at the palace ash gave his report about the outbreak. " so for as far as we know this case has no leads." The queen said " correct." Ash nodded " very well give me status of out reinforcement's?" She asked " goodshow has refused to send help saying if he breaks his attack on the criminal's they will get a leg up." He said the queen nodded " did you tell him the criminal' are in league with our enemy?" Crowley asked " I tried but he wouldn't listen, so I moved on. Fortunately I got to Scott and explained the situation, as well as everyone else. There thinking about helping us, and I have a good feeling with them." Ash said " let's hope that's enough very well ash, your good to go, if I was informed correctly your about to go on vacation with your wife." The queen said " that's right me my wife and my son are going to spend some time together." He smiled " then god bless you." The queen said as she allowed ash to leave.

ash got back on his horse and headed back home.

(A/n this chapter was way to short for me so you get three chapters here this one, murder of Professor sycamore, start of the adventure. Were heading towards the end here. And I'm sorry this chapter isn't up to par, I know I sucks. Sorry enjoy the next chapters for a refund payment bankerrtx01-

( murder of prof sicamore)

Ash: 40, aura general

Serena 39

Red: 9

Crowley: 63, aura general ( apologizes if it's off lost the age)

Halt: 56, aura commander ( apologizes if age is off lost age)

Crowley was over Looking reports and the door opened and revealed one aura General ash kechum. Crowley dropped the paper and looked up. " ah ash welcome back how's the baby?" Crowley asked " he's fine He just about to start his journey and I feel like he will be a great trainer. " probity the best in generation if his father is anything to off of." Crowley said " oh come on stop it it wasn't that impressive," ash scoffed. " you underestimate your ability's ash, but unfortunately I didn't ask you down here for a chat among men about house life, you've got a mission," Crowley said

" what happened?" Ash asked getting serious. " professor sycamore has been murdered while working on a project." Crowley said " shit." Ash swore most murders were small investigating's but this one is of a regional professor, and that can't be turned away. " as you can see we're in a sticky business here, I need you to investigate this and see what's going on." He said

" alright I'll head to kalos now thanks Crowley

( kalos) ash got off the plane and looked around. He reached the baggage pickup, and got the long box that came which held his sword, despite being a guardian ash was still unable, to bring his weapon on board, that doesn't matter he was able to make an aura dagger if needed, he got off and looked and headed to where professor sycamore was, at least his corpse.

he entered the ruins of the lab, and it literally was like a bomb went off, massive fragments of books and studies were everywhere, dried blood covered the floor next to a outline of where the body was. The officer's looked and Jenny said " HALT!" Before walking over to him, identify your self this is a police investigation, you can not-." She was stoped when ash flashed his wallet in her face, " ash Ketchum, aura general, here to investigate the murder." He said flashing his badge of authorization " alright fine you can look but be careful." Ash scanned the area and saw the dug tracks of a heavy machine dug into the floor " what was here?" Ash asked as he pointed to the wall which the machine was discovered, " apparently that held experimental equipment for new trainers a pokeball launcher." Jenny said " oh dear." Ash said before spinning on a dime. " I have to contact professor oak." He said

" hello Samuel oak speaking how may I-oh ash!" Oak said " hello professor I was wondering, that launcher of hunter J's Crowley gave you to reverse engineer what happened to it?" Ash asked " why I gave it to professor sycamore to assist me with why?" He said " shit." Ash cursed hearing ash curse oak spoke up " ash where are you calling from, what happened?" Oak asked as he looked behind him to see the wreck. ash looked up and said " sycamore is dead it looks like 'they' took the device as well." Ash said " WHAT?! How!?" Oak asked scarred " that's what I'm trying to find out. Do you have any idea about what TN stands for?" Ash asked " no but I'm worried. watch your back ash and I'll keep on the down low about this info as it's most highly classified" he said " to anyone under your clearance level but you need to replace the professor here do you still have the blue prints? ." Ash asked " yea I'll loco them up in a safe place." Oak said " good keep an eye out and be careful." Ash said " alright I'll get on that, good luck ash." Oak said as he signed off.

Ash looked into the distance " TN what are you I've seen that everywhere, in the cave in sinnoh, then scratched on the wall of the lab? Who are you? what are you playing? He asked before he contacted Crowley " hello Cameron palace who is-?" The receptions said before looking at ash she gave off a salute. " SIR!" She said " hello ensign, PLEASE at ease, I need you to go get General Crowley I have an update for him from kalos." Ash said " right away." The girl said before running off.

a few minutes later Crowley came " yea yea Jessica I'm coming, stupid telephone." He muttered " yes?" Crowley said tired " Crowley update from kalos." Ash said " ASH!?" Crowley said loosing all sigh of tiredness " yes now as you said the regional professor has been killed, and it looks like they took the experimental equipment as well, fortunately I don't think they know how to work it and activate it so we can count our blessings there." He said " right do you have any thing else to report?" Crowley asked " not really but they haven't finished surviving the damage, who knows what they'll find. I'll try to locate the breach and track it down." Ash said " alright be careful ash, many aura guardians have been in this area before and many have been gone missing and have been labeled MIA or KIA. This enemy is fearless and trained to kill we don't know who far up in this chain they go, they might be at the top." Crowley said " or they might be caught up in this web of lies as well." Ash said "exactly, use extreme caution on this mission ash, Crowley out." He said as he logged off ash hung up the phone. And walked back to the scene of the crime

"anything new?" Ash asked the lead officer, and for the first time it wasn't officer Jenny. " hey!" Ash called as the man turned " oh you must be ash, Jenny told me about you. Don't Mind her she off getting coffee, we all woke up early you know." He said "right." Ash said " now we have taken interviews and it appeared there was a jet flying above which had the same symbol on the side with that one on the wall." He said pointing to the TN scratched into it.

" have any idea what it means?" Ash asked " not in the slightest but were running all our programs trying to narrow them down and two primary sources seem to be found. Team plasma and team magma." He said " excuse me?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow. The guy motioned ash to follow him as he lead ash out to a van he open the rear door and showed the van that had 4 computers and three guys working at them. " this is our out of base command center." And behind you is a state of the art hologram." He said ash turned around. To see the machine running.

" we were able to take a few pictures and compose the images together. This is what we came up with." He said as he pressed a button and the hologram showed the first image which was the underside. Before filtering it into the hologram showing the flat button. the next picture is of the left engine with was a turbine. It was also filtered into the hologram. Which attached to nothing. the third picture is on the emblem which was the T and the N being on its side. The filter attached the turbine and the bottom together. " the last picture is of the side of the cockpit." The guy said as he pressed the button. Making the picture. Shown on the opposite side as everything else. " compiling the pictures together we get this as the image." He said as he pressed a fourth button and ash did admit it looked like a team magma air jet.

" this was seen heading east right the direction we took the pictures from. I suggest you head there," he said " thank you officer. Good day." Ash said as he left. Ash walked out to the south. To find the Volt

out side the city ash released Lucario. " lucario the Pokémon launcher has been stolen we need to find it." He said Lucario nodded and closed his eyes. He snapped them open and walked into the forest. Ash followed. He met many two man parties of TN which he dispatched with ease. He stood on a cliff and looked to see smoke in the distance. " is that it?" He asked he looked to Lucario who nodded " alright lets go." He said as he jumped down.

Walking in the forest they were getting closer. To the landing or crash. Ash could tell as he could smell smoke.

ash crouched down and moved the bush out of the way to see the crashed ship. " that's the ship. Since anyone?" Ash asked Lucario shook his head " alright pikachu head around back and see if you can find an opening." He ordered pikachu jumped off and ran down.

ash waited before hearing pikachu call ( FOUND ONE!) ash stood up " come on." He said as he approached the opening and opened the hatch. He looked inside to see the red warning lights on, " well I guess they didn't reach there destination." Ash said as he looked at the dead pilot and the heavy case that held the launcher. " lets see here?" Ash said as he opened the case. He flipped it open and looked. He slammed the case down and yelled " FUCK FUCK!" He sighed " just one step ahead of us that's all." He said before turned to Lucario " since any more footprints in the area particularly heading out?" He asked Lucario shook his head, he sighed " alright let's see where they were heading." Ash said as he hacked in the computer.

alright a base in the area leading to...the cave of mirrors?" He asked " of course alternate power source, tap into alternate worlds, endless power." He said he stood up. " well we might not have found the launcher but we found a larger threat." Ash said be rounded everyone up he called pidgot and told her. " go to the castle and give the queen this message she'll understand," ash said as his bird took off. Ash sighed and headed off to the cave.

they were outside the cave and ash looked in " alright we should-" he forze when he heard a twig snap he snapped a looked behind him and drew his sword " WHO's THERE!" He yelled here was more shuffling and the bush moved to reveal Korrina, and her Lucario. Ash sighed and lowered his weapon " god damnit." He sighed " hey ash!" She said cheerfully walking forward as she didn't have her skates on " hey korrina." He said less enthusiastic " huh what's wrong?" She asked " what's wrong is that your now in the line of fire from something your not ready for." Ash said " oh really?" She said skeptical crossing her arms. " yea seeing as your facing in the middle of a raid of a criminal base." He said " well then I WANNA HELP!" She said " absolutely not." He said firmly. " wha-?!" She cried " the people in there aren't your goofball team rocket what I'm facing are stone cold killers. They won't think twice about killing a gym leader who gets a little to curious." He said " how do you know that?" She asked " because these were the same ones who killed Professor sycamore." Ash said " what professor sycamore is dead?" She asked " YES NOW I HAVE TO CHATCH THEM BEFORE THEY GET AWAY!" Ash yelled as he started to head inside.

korrina grabbed his arm. " wait!, if these are stone cold killers how are you going to stop them? As you say it they won't back down just by a Pokémon battle." She said ash flashed a wolffish grin " I have my ways." He said before pulling away. " Lucario pikachu, were moving." He said as he walked inside

inside he crouched as he looked over a cliff to see the guys ash was chasing working they attached a few wires to a mirror and were testing it's out put, " sir this one is 5% less than the last one but 3% more than the first." The guy behind the computer said " alright it looks like we're heading closer to the center KEEP MOVING!" The commander yelled as he ordered them deeper into the cave.

ash looked around and heard a growl form giratina floating around. " that's the sound again." A guy said looking from mirror to mirror trying to trace it, " LOOK!" A second guy said as he pointed to a mirror where giratina shifted from, " WHAT?!" The commander said

ash knew giratina was trying to get ash's attention and he wouldn't disappoint he looked into the nearest mirror " giratina I'm here I know what there here for. Lead me to the central mirror with out being spotted and I can stop them." He said as giratina flew over to a mirro across where as was as he flew over to the right, ash took a deep breath before sneaking off behind the group.

ash, Lucario and pikachu followed giratina for 30 minutes. Before they reached the central structure which looked like the main crystal structure in the tree of beginnings which held SIR Aaron. " alright we have to prepare for an ambush. Lucario there's a hole in the back wall. Pikachu behind the crystal. Giratina tell me when there close by." Ash said the reverse world pokemon nodded and flew off. As ash set up his plan.

(later) " we finally found it boss!" The guys said " alright let's get-ahh!" The commander yelled as he was suddenly taking fire from all sides thunder from the front and aura spheres from both left and right, " SHIT WE CAN HOLD THIS POSITION AND WE HAVE NO COVER IN THE HALLWAY LEADING UP TO HERE!" A man said as he fired lead into the room. " I DONT CARE WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" He yelled before they pulled back.

after many small firefights the team finally retreated. " alright that's all let's head back to the palace," ash said as he left

( red ) start of adventure

Ash: 45 aura general rank 2.

Serena: 40

Red: 10

-Extra info-

Professor oak lost the info off all the Pokémon he had in the dex when red was 5 and no one has completed it sense so he sends red after it and he completes it while finishing off team rocket, making Giovanni remember not only himself but of ash as well. Before he becomes champion

-the story-

(red) So here I am heading out on my adventure to be as great as my dad and hopefully find him, when all of a sudden from behind he I heard " LOOK OUT!" I looked back just in time to see a rapdance sprint past me, the rider wearing aura guardian robes, I got off the ground and dusted my self off " bastard" I said as I took my carmander and moved off he looked forward and read - note that fell off, " dear red you may want to call your mother when you get to viridian, she has something for you. Your father."

Ash looked back ' sorry son I love you' he said before leaving

(Time skip)

Red champion of Kanto. Broke up team rocket ( officially)

Ash aura general rank 4. Age 45

-the story countuned-

Ash relaxed on the couch and turned on the news finally this was a day of relaxation, nothing can ruin this " I should probably ask red how he's going, what's on the news?" Ash asked as he turned on the Pokémon news report " BREAKING NEWS! The tv yelled as the female reporter came on in the news room ash looked down to read the caption ash's heart lept in his throat ' POKÉMON CHAMPION RED KETCHUM, FOUND DEAD WITH 5 OTHERS' it read the news caster explained

" the main story were following, red Ketchum champion of the Kanto league, was found dead in his cabin in mount silver. He was found by a challenger who he said he would fight today. He was also killed along with, Lance Waterloo champion of johto, dragon master champion iris of unova, champion diantha of kalos, and Charles goodshow the president of the league, all killed the same was with a stab to the back. The controversial champion Cynthia of sinnoh was also a target but was able to stun the attacker, police have the hit man in custody but refuses to speak. They have announced there was a note on the body of red Ketchum for Pokémon master ash Ketchum. The note reads " you have been a pain in our backs for to long just like your kid, now you'll feel the full power of us get in our way again and more will follow. TN." The news caster read. " it is a terrible day for the Ketchum family as we morn for him. as does the world. Go-" ash shut off the tv and stormed to the phone to call Crowley

" hello ash I'm sorry for-." Crowley said " NOWS NOT THE TIME I WANT TO FIND OUT WHO THE FUCK DID THIS AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW! SEND A DISPACH TO SINNOH BRING THE ASSASSIN TO THE PALACE!" Ash said before hanging up he looked to see a sad Serena. Ash looked in guilt he went to embrace his wife who accepted before crying in his shoulder. For there dead son.

( at the castle) ash entered as he went to the brig Crowley flanking him " the man won't talk we know nothing about him he's a pit his ID's are fake, and he had to many wallets he's a black hole," Crowley said " no one is and has no identity do what ever you can." Ash said as he closed the door to were they were holding the prisoner the man was tied down and a gag to keep him from biting his teeth. " your lucky I ran into you before and know hitman like you like to keep syniade in your teeth. Which I picked out but just to be sure I want you to stay like that just in case," ash said he leaned in " now I want to know who you are where your hiding and your goal or you and I are going to have a really fun time,

ash exited the room " the group is called team nova and there the third party faction we've been hunting for so long. No idea what there goal is but it's not good," ash said as he walked away with Crowley. " get everyone hunting for team nova bases and kill on sight, there ruthless bastards they planned it all, including the sexual bulbasar." Ash said " get online and say TN stand's for team nova, and what they mean to do say they attacked the president and killed him as well as tried to undermine Cynthia by making false accusations to her, we can end this right here and now and force them to come out of hiding," ash said Crowley nodded and ran off,

ash listed for the announcement and when it came on he was not disappointed. Everything he wanted said was said, and ow everyone was against team nova. Now they were finally in the lead, for once.

( eoc)

Next chapter : cave of secrets

a/n again I know it sucks MY apologizes


	16. Cave of secrets

( cave of secrets) I know I updated this a few days but I don't care this story has just reach its climax! Oh god are you going to hate me after this.

Ash 45 ( aura general )

Serena: 44

May: 41

Max: 30

Michaud: 45 ( will explane later)

-Emergency A/N DO NOT SKIP!-

Now people will hate me at the end of this chapter. This I've shadowed up to for a long time but I don't think anyone noticed well here's where the bomb is dropped. I hope you enjoy and don't kill me.

-the story-

In hoenn both May and max maple were heading back home. Max now had several Pokémon as well as a few battles, he got top 4 in his second league, he was proud but he knew he wouldn't have gotten half as far with out ash. " hey may?" Max asked her older sister, a grand contest winner " yea max-?" May asked before a massive screech was heard making them stop " what was that!?" May asked as she hugged her brother for protection even thought she knew he could protect himself it was more for her.

"HOUNDOOM I NEED YOU!" Max said as his Pokémon came out. " be ready for anything!" Max said as he crouched down. He looked ahead to the cave " wait for it. wait for it. wait for it." Max said when a giant bear bursted out of the brush. It let out a massive roar before it passed out. " what? A ursaring those are rare here, what's it doing here?" Max asked " try over here!" The brother and sister pair heard " hide!" Max said as they both dove into a bush as max recalled houndoom. A man wearing TN on there shirts walked out with a rear guard carrying two combat rifles. " alright target found." The scout said " yea yea tie it up and get it back to base so we can get paid, lord knows we're running low of funds as it is." One of the rear guard said " yea yea." Two normal grunts came. And pickled up the bear and carried it away. " we have to tell some one of the poaching here." May said " right come on." Max said before he ran back.

at the house max and May told them of what happened, the officer said he would pass it on to someone who would take care of it and to expect an aura guardian to come.

( Cameron palace) ash was outside with his sword doing drills " RA! RA! HA! RAH! RAHHH!" Ash yelled as he made the hit on the leather padding " HA! HA! HA! HA! HEE!" Ash delivered a brutal fury of strikes to the leather. Ash had been doing more and more of this since the death of his son, his Lucario would allow him to blow off some steam before going into training. Which he insisted on countuning saying ' until I've beaten you I still have more to learn.'

Crowley walked out rather harshly " ASH!" He called ash spun on his heals his combat training kicking in he crouched down and presented the blade at the foe, ash looked to see it was his " commander" and he lowered the blade " sorry commander, my battle mind kicked in please don't shout at me like that." Ash said as he sheathed his blade. " no my apologies I should have know you would act like that, but we have an emergency meeting and you might want to attend, main briefing room." Crowley said before he left " alright I'll be there don't wait for me to start." Ash said as he went to put away the target. " DONT PUT THE TARGET AWAY OTHERS WILL USE IT!" Crowley called

( meeting room) ash opened the door to hear a lot of conversation " are you sure this could just be a trick from team nova, we know how cunning they are." An aura guardian said " yes but the discoverer said he heard a guy in uniform say they were low on funds." Another guardian said, Ash closed the door making the lock click and everyone turned to see the aura General standing there he looked around to see halt, Crowley, master Evea, Rick and a few others and most importantly the queen. " ahh ash, how nice of you to join us." Commander halt said although the comment didn't sound bad, the tone was one of harshness. " alright enough, I'm sure commander ash has a reason he is late but we can deal with that later." The queen said before turning to a guardian by her side " hanazal, explain to ash what happened." The queen said " in the hoenn reigon a party of two a brother and sister, were walking back to there home town of Petelburg when a ursaring attacked out of nowhere, the Pokémon fainted after but what followed wasn't as good, a party of 7 people came and took the ursa away saying they were going to sell it, they were wearing Team nova uniforms," ash grunted " damn hoenn you said?" Ash asked

" that's right." The queen said before turning to the rest " I want you to prepare a party to investigate this and hopefully deal with this threat, no info gathering just find and capture all you can." The queen said everyone nodded and stood up ash looked over the data, " excuse me my queen." Ash called " yes general ash?" The queen said " am I right to assuming the testimony's came from max and May maple son and daughter of Norman maple the local gym leader from where the incident happened?" He asked " that's right," ash stood up " I wish to investigate this on my own, if you may?" Ash said

" are you crazy why should you want to go alone, are you getting aura lockup?" A newly graduated master jacken, spoke ash slammed his fist on the table " NO my mental wellness is fine, if it were the problem I would've checked in the incident I noticed." Ash sparked back " ENOUGH!" The queen yelled making the room fall quite " I have no doubt of mr Ketchum's mental wellness, but I do ask why do you wish to go alone?" Ash sighed

" when I went on my journey for a Pokémon master, I went to hoenn and while I was there I met max and May maple, in fact they traveled with me." Ash said " so you traveled with celebrities are we suppose to be impressed?" Jacken said which ash ignored " with my travels with the maples they grown quite adventurous, if someone they didn't know came to say they had it control I know for sure they would try to follow, while I will not only be able to persuade them, if not I know for sure I can keep them safe," ash said the queen nodded " very well you have my permission." The queen said " well that's great we all bow down to lord ash and when ever he bends the rules we all follow." Jāken said with a great amount of snark "Jāken, your the newest member to this council so I'm going to tell you this but let me make this clear it's only going once, ash has more experience in doing this than any other person I've seen or trained, so when something like team nova come up I turn to ash for guidance, now that is not tolerable here, you know your orders, Rick go to, alola and try to work on a new base of operations, Evea, you go to the pokemon league and help the reconstruction, the vice is handling the attack well, but with that and the loss of Lance the G-men are weak and both us and the rangers have to pick up the pace. As of now we are the only group attached to the league ready for a full scale war, but that has to change if we are to win this," the queen said everyone got up and nodded before they left. Jaken couldn't help but bump into ash. Be ingnored it and left.

in hoenn ash got off the boat. " my god this is impressive. I'm shocked we don't get a discount on our travel fees due to us. Being so much on the move." Ash said ( if we did we wouldn't have to pay and that would be unfair) pikachu said " yea I know, come on let's go." Ash said as he headed off to where max and May were.

in the police staction Max and May were sitting in the lobby waiting. When the door opened and ash walked in with Lucario and pikachu, of course they didnt know it was ash, but to the hat. He headed to the desk. He felt max and May look at each other and try to sneak out before ask spoke. " don't try to get away I'm not done with you two." He said trying to be intimating, it worked as they froze, he winked at the officer who also wasn't jenny and winked back. He dragged the twins out back " now I only got a few questions and I'm going to start with this one question. Did you miss me?" He asked as he took off his hat.

" ASH!" They cried as they ran up to him. " hey how's it going?" He asked " good we heard about team nova and we called as soon as possible, but hey what's up with the suit?" Max asked " I'm an aura guardian now max." Ash said " aura guardian like sir Aaron?" May asked "exactly, aura is the life force of all living things it all around us, it beats into us it holds the world together." Ash said as max and May gave a weird look " what?" He asked " ash I have one question...what the fuck have you been smoking?!" Max asked " I have to agree, that sounds life a crappy line from a b-movie turned success." May agreed. " fuck you guys it's true I can feel the aura of the earth and I can call upon it in my time of need, now are you ready to show me there this cave is?" He asked

" yea ash is right over that-hey wait your coming with us?" Max asked " of course I'm here to investigate this event and stop them, lets go." Ash said as he walked off.

" so many people heading to the entrance of that cave. I believe that's the main base." Ash said " possibly so what's the plan?" May asked " the plan is you say here while I go in tap dancing take care of business." He said " WHAT?!" May and max yelled " no we're going with you we can-" they said but ash cut them off. " these guys are stone cold killers I saw what happened when Professor sycamore fought back. And you heard what happened to everyone else on the news. A couple of kids they would have no qualms with killing you." He said " were not kids besides you need backup-" max argued " I'm not going to risk you getting injured your father would never let me live it down, I have sent several people to there deaths due to my choices I'm not going to let civilians die if I can help it." Ash said

" to late ash we made up our minds your not going alone." May said in a tone that said no argument. Ash growled but gave in " ugg fine. But be careful and stay by me." Ash said as he crouched and headed towards the entrance, outside ash, max and May crouched by a rock looking at a turned guard, ash looked at Lucario and nodded he looked to May and man and said " stay here." He said before pointing to the right side of the rock.

Lucario moved left and ash went right before meeting back in front of the guard, ash clamped the guys mouth as Lucario knocked the feet out from under him. Ash spun and slammed the head down on the ground with a THUMP! Ash slammed his foot down on the guys neck, making a sticking crack, after the guy fell limp. Max and May came out of cover, " is he...dead?" Max asked " unfortunately." Ash said before moving on " wait should' we hide the body?" Max asked " good idea." Ash said as he carried the body into the bush. Before moving on

after stacking the body they were inside the cave ash looked at max and May as he looked to see the base in the cave " stay here." He said as he started to move on. Max tried to follow but ash looked at them making it quite clear, they nodded and waited, as ash pikachu and Lucario were sent deeper into the cave,

now alone ash didn't have to worry about the protection he stood up and snuck by most of the two man teams that followed, ash took them out easily and was about to reach the main room with a announcement came by " alert alert WE have two intruders by the entrance p, a brother and a sister. They are in custody now." The announcer said before it clicked off, ash sighed as he was forced to back track to free may and max

in the main room May and Max were tied to a rock, there hands were tied behind there backs. As a second. Rope pinned them to the rock. "YOU BETTER LET US GO OR ELSE!" May screamed as she tried to break the bonds. The guard looked in threated and kept his gun low. But he did respond " shut up. Now we're going to be doing the talking here. How many are you?" He asked " it's only us now let us go!" May said " oh no, how did you get passed the armed guards?" He asked " your guards sucked there terrible shots they couldn't hit the broad side of a bar-Ahh!" May screamed as a bullet hit her ear making her bleed. " MAY!" Max yelled " Alright now you've done it IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Max yelled " oh and how's that's you can move." The guard said

" he can't but I can." Ash said from behind " WHOA!?" The guy said as he spun around and fired a hail of bullets behind him. He looked to see nothing. He turned around to find himself face to face with ash. "!" He didn't even get to scream as ash snapped his neck making him fall limp. Ash turned around and started to cut the bonds " now you understand why I didn't want you here, get May out side, I assume you know first aid." Ash asked max " I can heal my Pokémon if I need to." Max said " that's the exact same thing but your doing it on your sister it's good enough go and wait for me till I return, Lucario go with them as a guard." Ash ordered Lucario nodded and left.

ash moved back to where he was before and found the one guy alone who he saw before watching everyone. " Who are you?!" Ash called the man turned " my name is Michaud I'm the leader of team nova I take it your the little infultrator with the two kids?" He asked " that's right I've come to put a stop to you, now surrender quietly or..." ash pointed at him "...I'll have to bring you in by force." He said as pikachu jumped in front ready to battle " how cute you think you can take me?" Michaud asked " I know I can take you, I'm ash Ketchum after all." He said giving a wolfish grin.

" ohh so cute you think you can lead a pack to animal's against me and win-." He was cut off as ash drew his sword and pointed it at him. " you know I'm getting real tired of that voice of yours why don't I get rid of the access." Ash said. " oh fun! So he is willing to get his hands dirty Nice." Michaud cheered as he to drew his sword a thin one handed broadsword.

" alakazam lets go!" Michaud said as he tossed out the physics type. " pikachu war mode." Ash said as he charged pikachu followed ash did a flush attack to parry five ( head) at Michaud who did a combat roll. Making the blade hit the stone cave. " where is everyone?" Ash asked as he charged and attempted to hit on party six. ( right side) " ha you think I'm so stupid I knew once you came it was only a matter of time before everyone else was on us, so I prepared to be able to shift the machine's to our new base. 90% of all personal are heading to the new base as we speak, after that we'll blow this up leaving no trace that we were here," he said as he shoved ash back

ash did a combat roll as Michaud aimed for ash's head. He missed allowing ash to swipe at the neck. The battle wasn't getting anywhere, and neither was the battle with pikachu. ( DIE!) pikachu sent a bolt of thunder at the Pokémon only for it to dodge.

Ash and Michaud locked swords again "What's your goal?" Ash asked as he pressed forward " my goal is world peace, through several writings I have found that the Pokémon arcus is the god of this world, and if I'm able to capture him I can crontrol him!" He said as he broke away and advoided ash swipe " if I do so I can change the fundamental laws of the universe because he can. We can make it so we don't have wars, people can live in peace, without fear of death." Michaud said " but the only way to advance as a civilization is to move on and show the way from darkness. After a tragedy, if you don't know history, your destined to repeat it." Ash said

" LOOK AT YOU SO HYPERCRITICAL! YOU SAY YOU WANT TO DEFEND THE PEOPLE BUT YOUR DOING NOTHING TO STOP THE WAR! IN FACT YOUR TRYING TO INSURE IT!" Michaud argued " again your trying to repeat history." Ash said "if you won't give in I'll have to force you." "unfortunately I can't allow that to happen my plan is to much in effect, goodby ash Ketchum " ROCK SMACH*!" Michaud yelled his Pokémon slammed his foot down making the ground break apart pikachu looked up to see a boulder fall on him ( AHHHHHHH!) pikachu screamed as he was crunched. " NOOOO!" Ash yelled and he ran to the boulder and smashed it apart and bent down to him. He cradled him and tried to feel his pulse. There was none. He looked at pikachu with his aura looking for any sigh of blue to show his soul alive, his body was grey no aura was in him " nooo!" He yelled in agony as his long time friend was dead.

I'm sorry I had to do that but you left me no choice I-" Michaud was cut off when ash dashed forward and drew his sword making the blade land right next to his face. He felt a trickle of blood run Down his face " I will kill you. HERE AND NOW!" Ash snarled Michaud stepped back " TELEPORT!" He yelled as he vanished. Ash cursed he looked around to see a bomb he left, " aw fuck!" He cried as he ran he grabbed pikachu and dashed out

outside max was cleaning may's ear wound, when the ground shook " what was that?" Max asked he looked to Lucario for an answer but he didn't respond he only looked at the entrance,

ash felt the fire catching up with him he drew more aura into his boots as he cleared the cave " GET DOWN! GET DOWN!" Ash called as he max, May and Lucario dove behind the rock as the fire blew out of the cave. Scorching the rock they were hiding behind, as the fire died down ash stood up shakily he shook his head to clear his negative thoughts, " what happened?" Max asked " he got away. But i know what the plan is, you go home now and stay with your parents." Ash said as he stood up and started to walk away " wait...where's pikachu?" May asked hoarsely. " he's...he's safe from harms way. away from this world. He's watching over us as we speak." He said he could feel the sadness wash over the group. Ash left them. Lucario followed

( palace) ash gave his report to the queen about Michaud and his plan with team nova the queen thought before replying " alright let's see what we can do, we must counter team nova with everything we can, I'm will to prepare a burial for-" "no, like me pikachu is an aura guardian he will be giving the same treatment as everyone else." Ash said the queen nodded " the fuinral will be in two days, just enough time to call Serena here," the queen said ash nodded and left, before the queen stopped her " ash, I know it's hard but still. I'm sorry for your lose." She said ash looked down ashamed " yea. He said as he left the throne room."

( two days later) music: odjects in the rear view mirror, first verse: meat loaf

Ash, Serena and all the aura guardians stood in the courtyard of the castle a wood pier was built which had a white cloth on it with pikachu laying on top of it he looked just like he was napping, he was curled up in a ball the thunderbolt tail covered his eyes the only thing that proved he wasn't alive was the lack of breathing and even that couldn't be seen from far away. Everyone looked as the queen stepped forward, and up to the podium she tapped the mic and spoke.

" today we face a Grimm day. Aura guardian's all around feel this day of sadness, in there Hearts, today we've lost one of our own, one that will stretch till the end of time. Pikachu wasn't just a guardian he was a friend and now I think I shall introduce you the the one who showed pikachu it's friendship enough so we may see it come forward ash." The queen said

ash stepped to the podium he sighed " pikachu was my longest partner I ever had, he was my first and nothing can replace him, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Ash said before he gave his eulogy to the crowd he stepped off the podium and walked back to Serena who placed a comfortable hand on her husband's shoulder. An aura guardian wearing a blue vest with black pants walked forward and lit the fire. Making the smoke rise up above in the sky.

( eoc)

end song

A/n (* yes I know rock smash isn't an actual move alakazam can learn but let just say hipethically it wasn't him and I hidden Pokémon that will not be named, and yes I killed pikachu, and before you ask yes he is dead and by all terms he will " stay" dead but trust me, people don't dislike just yet I did this for a reason and I think your'll thank me later your'll find out soon as we're heading toward the end at rapid speed. Hope you enjoy -bankerrtx01-


	17. Hooligans Raid

(The rocket game of chance)

Ash: 45 aura general rank 2.

Serena: 44

Halt 54

Crowley: 66

-extra into none- the story-

ash was on the couch surfing through channels. He sighed as he looked to his left to see his wife under his arm. He looked to see some cartoons more violent ones. He got up quietly as to not waken Serena and went to get breakfast. He went to get some milk and instincts got out the ketchup bottle. He looked down to see the empty space ' oh right pikachu.' He said as he put the bottle back as he poured himself some cereal.

after Serena awoke ash prepared some breakfast for her. " so what do you have to do today?" Ash asked " more photographs, and some contest training." She said as she cut a part her eggs, " contest training?" Ash asked " not for me silly I'm a teacher I help train new students who want to get there foot in the door. We show them how to pick up nice dresses, how to dance, you know." She said ash was about to speak with out thinking which wouldn't have come out good ' and feminism marches on.' He wisely kept it shut.

unfortunately being married to Serena for so long she was able to read ash like a book as she gave him an offended look. " really?" She asked causing ash to do a spit take. He laughed embarrassingly w-what are you talking about?" He asked. He felt his wife's knowing eyes on him and he shuttered fortunately the phone came to his rescue " I GOT IT!" He said as he dashed to the phone " hello?" He asked

" hey ash it's Crowley how are you doing?" He asked " Serena's pissed after reading my thoughts get me out of here!" Ash hissed " well good think I did call for that its urgent for you to come. can't talk on the phone." He said as he hung up. Ash sighed as he headed for the door.

" Crowley wants me to come to the castle. Some urgent news-!" Ash said as he grabbed his coat. And was half way out the door when " ash?" Serena said ash stopped and turned " well countune this conversation later." She said ash gulped as he left.

at the castle ash entered " ash!" He heard he turned to see Crowley coming up to him." Oh yea Crowley. hey what's up?" He asked as he joined in him walking down the hall. " we've got an emergency we've found the main team rocket base again after your son disbanded it." He said " right great okay so where how did you find it?" Ash asked " well that's the thing, they contacted us and asked for you." He said ash stopped and turned to Crowley " they contacted us. And asked for an aura general, why?" Ash asked " no "he" asked for you." Crowley said

ash getting what Crowley was saying was shocked " why is Giovanni asking for me?" He asked " I don't know but he is and he says it urgent." He said " fine where is he." Viridian city gym." Crowley said " WHAT!?" Ash yellled " yea we don't know how but he retook his gym back." Crowley said " alright I'll be there in the hour, CHARZARD I NEED YOU!" He called as his dragon popped out " take me to viridian city gym." He said as ash flew off Into the distance.

( viridian city gym office) Giovanni looked out the window of the back of his office he felt at home here, he grinned in delight, everything was going as planned, and very soon he will avenge the one...who set him free. He heard the alarms from the outside of the gym as he felt the building shake, his secatary bursted in " SIR SIR ITS MASTER ASH HE'S HERE!" She cried " fantastic, let him in, open the main door." He ordered

ash looked at the door he returned charzard to his ball. As the door beeped and opened he looked around before stepping into the room, it was small in front of the door there were three black curtains around the door obviously to block the light from there evil operation's ash passed by to see himself in the foreign range of most of the lobby without any cover. Ashraised his hands to surrender " I've come to speak with Giovanni!" Ash commanded " why so you could over throw him why should we let you?" A grunt said holding a M16A at ash. Ash looked at him " because he called for me." He said " STOP! STOP! NOBODY SHOOT!" A voice said the grunts shifted to reveal a rocket admin one of Giovanni's top men " ash YOUR here...why?" " your boss" ash said as he stepped forward hands still up. They followed

on the way to the office he saw Jessie, James and Meowth chatting, " I heard he's sending people after team nova." Jessie said " yea but how no one can find them not even us." James said " 'ey look it' t'ey twerp!" Meowth said pointing to the group " yea but where's pikachu?" James asked as ash passed he looked at them and said " pikachu's dead, killed by the leader of team nova." He said

as the door opened to the office Giovanni turned around to see how bad ash was being treated " oh god no, no, no, please! please! relax." He said as he lowered his hand making the rocket grunts lower there guns. " you to ash, your a guest, not a prisoner." He said ash lowered his hands to stand nicely. " you can leave us and return to your dutys and rember the council will meet in five," Giovanni said the member nodded and left closing the door.

please sit." Giovanni guestured to the chair across from his desk, ash sat down " tea?" Giovanni raised a pot in question. " thank you." Ash said and nodded " I take it your woundering why your here, and being treated so nicely am I right?" He asked " that's one way to put it yea." Ash said slightly worried " yes I could guess as your hand is resting on the hill of your sword, allowing you to draw it a moments notice." He said ash looked down and let go of his saber, which he didn't notice he had a death grip on. " have no fear I have no wanting's to kill you," he said as he poured him self a cup from the same pot and drank from it to show it wasn't poisoned. He slid the other cup to ash. Ash raised the cup in thanks he took a sip, it's very nice."

" it's the largest quantity of the best tea I found on the general market, and I found it's a lot better than the stuff you get on the black." He said ash nodded " so not to sound rude but why are you here, I can tell you've changed your ways but I don't expect you just wanted to chat." Ash said " as I expected, we also don't have any good times to share, but I also don't want to pretend we didn't growl at each other and let times be like we're best buddy's." Giovanni said " so why am I here?" Ash asked Giovanni put the cup down " I heard about your sons death, it hit everyone hard me especially." He said

" why what did do to you?" Ash asked " your son red, showed me something I never wished to see, something I forgotten, he showed me myself, he showed me, how good and colorful the world can be with out plunging it into darkness to add your own, he showed me what I could be, and after my defeat with your son. I went to find myself, I chose I would again break all evil from this world, but not for domination but because it was right. And then...I heard the news...I thought red showed me everything there was to know, but your son did the impossible and he did it again. I was reborn that day, and I re founded team rocket but as a form of good, unfortunately some people just can't see it. " a few week ago I was contacted by a man, some guy by the name of...Michaud, he told me I could have all the revenge I could ask for if I help him out. If I grabbed you and took him to him. I accepted the deal." Giovanni said ash jumped out of his seat " YOU BASTARD!" He yelled " calm your self, I have no intention to give you to Michaud, in fact I want to help you. As I said Michaud came to me with help of ending you and allowing his plans to secede. And we both know what that would mean." He said

if you allow me to assist you i will direct all of my power to stop this threat." Giovanni said " and if I refuse?" Ash asked he expected he would be killed but apparently not " then you can work on your own to stop this, as I do the same, but you do know our paths will converge again." Giovanni said ash sighed " I need to contact my commander and tell them of this development." Ash stood up " oh yes yes please go on Jessie will show you." Giovanni said ash nodded and left

" are you sure we can trust him?" Crowley asked on the phone, " I'm not sure we have a choice besides they basically rule the underworld they can give us a leg up. He did say the other groups were on Michaud's side so he's the only one." Ash said Crowley sighed " does he have any other motives?" Crowley asked " not that I could read, and he made himself quite open I'm sure he could counter us if he wanted to." Ash said " yea he's probably listening into us as right now." Crowley said " probably, so it's chosen then?" Ash asked " right but be careful around him I don't trust him." Crowley said " I don't trust him either but if it's between him and someone else to save the world, I chose him." Ash said Crowley nodded " alright I'll inform the queen I hope this doesn't blow up in our face." Crowley said as he hung up " yea me too." Ash said as he lowered the phone and walked back in.

" so?" Giovanni asked ash had to admit if Giovanni was listening in on the conversation he was hiding it very very well, ash couldn't tell even with his aura. He sighed " its decided I will allow you to help us end this war." He said Giovanni smiled " splendid I will inform the rest of team rocket of our new goal, I think you should join our next meeting as it will involve your and the guardians." Giovanni said as he stood up. " I'll join I'll see you then." Ash said " yea it's in five hours," Giovanni said as he left.

( meeting room) ash sat in the briefing room with Giovanni next to him at the end of the table. When all of a sudden people started to enter. Ash looked to see the rocket admin's enter with Giovanni's high command, he also noticed Butch and Cassidy. He knew there names but knew he couldn't help to insult him by calling him the wrong name ( the reaction was to funny) so he chose to keep him mouth shut. He also noticed Jessie, James and Meowth as well.

ash turned to Giovanni " why are Jessie James and Meowth here?" He asked " well they actually have the most experience with dealing with you, I thought having there insite about your reaction's might help us come to a good conclusion." He said ash nodded

" boss you called us in?" The rocket members asked " yes as of now the war council against team nova is in absolute effect!" Giovanni said the members saluted " SIR YES SIR!" They said as they took there seats " so any info about what were up against?" Giovanni asked

the rocket admin of Kanto took out a folder. " team nova is a secret organization dedicated to an unknown factor, but apparently they keep bragging to there members that "when" they succeed peace will be forever." He said ash nodded " yes that's what Michaud keep saying to me he's doing this for peace." Ash said " any way he plans to do this?" Giovanni asked " apparently he plans to capture arcus the god of Pokémon, and after that, his Pokémon will obey him and make him a god." Ash said " WOAH!" Everyone cried " okay that's extreme!" Jessie said " exactly, so we have to stop them." Ash said " so there plan is become a god, yea we can't have that." Giovanni said

" so what's the plan boss?" Cassidy asked " simple, we declare war on them." Giovanni said " I only think that would worsen the situation we don't know how the people would react they don't know who the bad guy is so there go after both." Ash said Giovanni looked at ash " who said the pubic would know, I've run secret wars before I know how to not get the public involved." He said

ash sighed " alright then I will go back to the castle and prepare to fight the enemy, ill train more aura fighter's." ash said everyone nodded " okay then it's decided break." Giovanni said everyone nodded and stood up, ash left

ash landed at the palace gate he opened it up and stepped in the throne room to see the queen talking to Crowley Ash looked up " we got a new ally." Ash said as he noticed the rooms attiction on him " yes, Crowley was briefing me on that, as of now you will start to lead an army you got 4 groups of 20 men under your command to train them, I only trust them with you." She said ash nodded and went to see the troops under his command.

He watched and made modifications to him training regiment " this is a team nova soldier ( think of the German SS from WWII) they are what you will be up against, they are brutal. And they are mercyless," he said as he pointed to a picture of a guy in a nova uniform, holding a assault rifle ( MP42.) "it's kill or be killed. Those under my command here will find my training will keep you alive, but the world around you will not be the one you see now, you will see the brutality of nature and your role in it..." ash said as he feed his men rabbit legs he paced back and forth as they did push up spared and pushed there aura to the limit. " I don't want to do this but we have no choice," he said

Crowley and halt looked down from a window inside " my god he's changing what we were, and making us a weapon of war." Crowley said " but is he right? Have we gotten to relaxed?" Halt asked " I don't know." Crowley said as he spun on a dime and left.

ash looked up at the window and saw halt still standing there ' I know you don't trust me but I assure your I'm doing the right thing.' He thought ' league be dammed.' He thought as he moved back to his small army that has formed. He looked amount THEM there are four groups of 20 men just like the queen said well 21 men as they were lead by there own leader. So 84 men in total. He approached the nearest man as they were working on there aura drills. Each had a Lucario by there side. Ash stepped forward the guy turned and stood to attention " COMMANDER APPROACHING!" He yelled making everyone stand at attention " as you were." He said as he looked at the leader " how are they?" He asked " there fairly well, they have mostly been trained by master Evea, so there use to your teaching." The Sargent said " that's good what's your name?" He asked " jones." He said " I guess your aware I'm general ash. " ash said as he brought his hand forward. " yea I'm well aware of your accomplishment it's one of the reasons why I asked to be with you," he said " very well. Do the men have weapons to defend themselves?" Ash asked " only a few hidden daggers." Jones said " alright allow each individual team to have one short trip to the armory to pick there weapon, the otheres order them to work of hand to hand with there Pokémon." Ash said jones nodded as ash went back to the door and plucked a map from it and started to read.

' huh nova could be here, that would make sense the mountains would block all vertical attacks and the valley would hide any thing, they could also hollow out the mountain and hide it from air drones.' Ash thought he looked up as he saw a second group going inside he smiled as he saw a few women in his ranks ' it's good I haven't seen a lot of female aura users here.' He thought as he looked back to the map, he felt the wind around him grow stale. He focused his aura to locate everyone, he felt people in the castle talking, he felt people in the city of rota talking about possiblely joining the war effort. ( the queen said there was a war on and that they would defend the borders, but said not to mention this to the outside world.) but the one he couldn't account is his Lucario. " not anywhere I can feel him...which means!'

ash spun on a dime to the left just in time as he saw a dagger land right where his head use to be. Ash followed the line to show Lucario standing there. Ash smiled and plucked the dagger from the wood brace and slammed it into the table pinning the map down. He stepped forward and presented his fists, he felt the wind breath again as he saw everyone around him look at the oncoming fight. Lucario being 75 meters away from ash

Lucario made the first move as he dashed forward, ash not wanting him to get to close fires off two consecutive aura spheres left then right, Lucario masterfully shifts away from them and bounds over ash. Ash follows his movements as Lucario blocks out the sun and keeps moving he lands and rolls off the table causing it to tip giving him cover from ash's predicted aura attack.

indeed Lucario was not wrong as ash tossed an aura sphere hitting the table from the bottom making it crack and kick up dust. Lucario used that cover of dust to escape. Ash followed him using his aura he watched Lucario flank right, and followed him, until he ran behind the aura users in the crowd " damn it!" Ash cursed he keep his eye on the crowd knowing Lucario's most reasonable approach was from there. the smoke had cleared when Lucario lept into action As ash kept waiting. looking at the crowd, Lucario wasn't one for reason when in combat and attacked from behind. Right as he was on top of his master ash did a combat roll to the left before doing a leg sweep. Lucario was on his back as ash delivered an axe kick to him. He was stopped as Lucario who held his arms in an X pushing ash off. Ash used that to get away by propelling him with his other leg as well as using it for guidance and stability. He landed and spun around to stare at Lucario

in the crowd people cheered. They knew ash was good but now they know, no one could be said to be able to go up against there Lucario with out being totally overwhelmed, the aura bond they shared meant they could read the movements before they happened the trainers would be at a serious disadvantage. But yet here was the general ducking it out. Everyone at the castle watched, amazed at the show. More and more groups looked all thinking the same thing ' this guy can take on the war alone and win.' They weren't wrong.

ash studied Lucario's movements looking for an opening he stood unflinching as the animal eyes bore into ash soul. Using his aura Lucario felt ash's back foot slip back an inch ' NOW!' Lucario though as he shot forward using his aura 20 meters...10 meters...5 meters...1-!" Ash dashed forward bringing his hands together presenting his left elbow. He slammed it into Lucario's stomach before snapping it up hitting his chin. Ash with his elbow up angled it outwards before dropping it he spun around and kicked Lucario with right foot setting him into a tree,

ash didn't t notice but the queen has come out to watch along with Crowley and halt " I swear if ash is picking a fight for training he will be court martialed." Crowley said his Lucario looked up at his master Grimm faced as well " I know I don't know how he heals them but no one has ever-." Halt was cut off when he saw Lucario fly into a tree making a loud BOOM! " was that?!" Halt asked the queen nodded " so that's how ash had avoided not hurting any members he didn't fight them." Halt said out loud. " I have to admit it's pretty effective training seeing how he's going up who's Lucario is that?" A second guardian asked " his." The queen replied " WHAT!?" Crowley, halt, the other guardian as well as the Lucario's asked " holy crap, he does know about the link right?" Halt asked " oh yes but he still wants to do it, in fact he said to " attack me once a week unless we're on missions make it random and don't hold back." The queen said "wow!" Halt said as he watched the clash as Lucario did a air sweep at ash

ash grabbed the leg and pushed it down wards not seeing the arm that followed. ash winced as he felt his head ring slightly, ( like getting hit by a pan in the head) ash stumbled back and shook his eyes clean, or tried to as once he opened his eyes Lucario tossed sand from the ground in them " ARRR!" Ash cried as he crumpled to the ground ' fuck! No eyes it will only do more damage to try to open them.' He thought he looked around with his aura 'I wonder if he'll give me time to put on the blindfold?' Ash asked at that point Lucario lunged his right leg forward with his feet bent backwards about to slam his knee into ash's abdomen. Ash grabbed the knee and redirected it away. " nope didn't think so." Ash said as he reached behind him and quickly folded the bandanna and folded it over his eyes, he got back into his stance

Lucario looked at his master, 'this is the longest we've fought ever, and he might win if he-!' He was cut out when he saw ash dash forward going for a punch with his right arm. Lucario grabbed it with its paws and brought his second paw under the elbow prepared to snap it, when ash came out of no where he spun around and brought his leg and swung it at the head, Lucario fell down before quickly getting up he charged at him prepared to end this fast, Lucario sent a quick kick before dodging away, the kick was on point right up the ally, ash let out a groan as he fell Lucario walked behind him and put ash in a headlock he expected it to be over when ash sent a strong elbow into him forcing him to let go.

ash panted he knew he couldn't keep this up, not with the eyes in the shape they were. He prepared for one final assault, and charged. Lucario still on the ground felt ash coming and jumped he spun behind and sent his hardest kick, he expected to hear a painful cry from ash as he kicked him in the chest before delivering the final blow and that would be the match, but he looked to see ash on the ground limp. Knocked out, he hit him in the head ( well shit.) Lucario said as he rubbbed the back of his head he looked around to see everyone staring.

" please inform me when ash wakes up, tell the doctor about the eyes." The queen said as he left allowing the medical team that was on staff to carry ash away on a stretcher .The queen walked away followed by Crowley and halt. They were in shock as they saw ash in a new light,

(Eoc) hey guys bankerrtx01 here for the next chapter I hope you enjoyed the fight I know the one in the last chapter sucked and you hated it, and I know you hated it because I hated it it turned out horrible so I'm adding this section of my rewrite of that battle

Ash stood in front of Michaud sword's both up on parry six ( en gard) Michaud has an English one handed broadsword there were slits in it to be able to twist and snap blades. Pikachu was on his left " alakazam lets go!" Michaud said as he revealed both the teleporting Pokémon and a machop. Alakazam stay back." He ordered as macho walked forward to punch pikachu who dodged and hit him with an iron tail

ash dashed forward and went to strike at his head Michaud blocked in parry five before switching over to a modified parry eight as ash went to the exposed stomach area. Michaud tilted his blade outward and lunged the heavy blade still on point. Ash had to roll out of the way which is fortunately as he rolled into machop and pushed him off the edge, saving pikachu. ( thanks ash I-AHHH!) pikachu cried as he was tugged down by machop, " no!" Ash cried but had to focus on the main task as he blocked an attack from Michaud. Ash slid back he broke off by dragging the sword to parry four and rolling to the right. Once he was clear he swung. Michaud looked just in time and rolled away " why are we fighting, we want the same thing, why not join me?" Michaud asked ash charged making the two locked swords again making ash's blade go into a slip "What's your goal?" Ash growled pressed forward " my goal is world peace!" Michaud said fighting his advance, "through several writings I have found that the Pokémon arcus is the god of this world, if I'm able to capture him I can control him!" He said as he broke away and avoided ash swipe to the left, " if I do so I can change the fundamental laws of the universe because he can. We can make it so we don't have wars, people can live in peace, without fear of death." Michaud said " but the only way to advance as a civilization is to move on and show the way from darkness. After a tragedy, if you don't know history, your destined to repeat it." Ash said arguing the point

" LOOK AT YOU SO HYPERCRITICAL! YOU SAY YOU WANT TO DEFEND THE PEOPLE BUT YOUR DOING NOTHING TO STOP THE WAR! IN FACT YOUR TRYING TO INSURE IT!" Michaud argued " IF THE WORLD GOT WORD ABOUT YOU HOW WOULD THEY REACT, THE LEGENDARY ASH KETCHUM DEFENDER OF THE PEOPLE A LIE?!" He yelled " and your trying to repeat history." Ash said " I fight for the will of the people, even if they don't know it, tell me, would you rather die than live in a world that we are trapped in?" Ash asked " IT IS NOT THERE CHOICE THEY MAKE!" Michaud yelled " maybe but it's for the better." Ash said " better for who?" Michaud asked "if you won't give in I'll have to force you." Ash crouched down "unfortunately I can't allow that to happen my plan is to much in effect, goodby ash Ketchum " ROCK SMACH!" Michaud yelled- ( rest countunes as previous chapter)

a/n and yes before you say anything Giovanni is actually good he's not going to betray ash no, he now wants the good for humanity he sees Michaud as a threat to the world they live in and he going to deal with it, after the war Giovanna plans to reform team roctpket said a private police force,

Next chapter: siege of Cameron palace.

And I'm to hyped because I just finished this chapter so here's the next one enjoy the hype ride the train TO GLORY!" ( voice fades into the distance as train horn is heard)

( siege of Cameron palace)

Ash: 45 aura general rank 3

Serena 44 ( does not apper nor will she for the rest of the book until the end)

Ash's Aura guardian's: 25-31

Crowley: age ( does it really matter?)

Halt: age( does it really matter?)

-the story-

After his fight with Lucario two weeks agon ash was giving the green light to train with his unit again which he was grateful for Ash was standing out side he was looking at the group training, he was giving orders as the General here to oversee that everything was in order to prepare for the most sudden of attacks, what he didn't know is he will get more out of that than he bargained for.

" AND REST!" Ash called as the aura enforcer's lowered there weapons but did not slam them on the ground. " ALRIGHT YOU GET A-!" Ash started " GENRAL GENRAL!" A frantic voice called from the palace " ash sighed he looked " YES?" He asked ' dear god I hope this isn't another joke.' Ash hoped " GENRAL WE'VE GOT INVADERS THEY'VE BROKEN THROUGH THERE MAKING THERE WAY TO THE QUEEN NOW YOUVE GOT TO-AHHH!" The man cried as he fell down with a dagger in his back ash went wide eyed and started yelling order's " EVERYONE DEFEND THE QUEEN THIS IS NOT A DRILL KILL ON SIGHT!" Ash yelled as he drew his saber and charged straight towards the door. The aura enforcer's guard's and even full guardians were by his side with Lucario's and riolu " RICK GO TO THE OUTER WALL IF THIS IS JUST THE BREACHING FORCE I DON'T WANT ANYTHING ELSE GETTING IN!" Rick nodded and ran off " STEVE GO OFF AND SEE IF ANYONE IS STILL ALIVE FROM THE CHAIN OF COMMAND FRANK, BOB GO WITH HIM!" Ash said " ON IT!" The aura guardian and the two guards ran off, " EVERYONE ELSE FOLLOW ME TO THE QUEENS CHAMBER!" Ash called

ash and his counter force were fighting off the attackers which were now ID'd as team nova, ash slashes at a grunts neck killing him, before tossing an aura sphere at a group of charging grunts blowing up under them sending them flying. Ash reeled back as he blocked another sword " we won't reach the queen in time at this rate." Ash said " than GO sir take the best fighters, the rest of us can handle these." Ash's second in command jones said " alright good luck." Ash said with a sigh before yelling " TEAM'S 1,3,5 BREAK OFF WERE MOVING ON!" Ash said as he threw the grunts sword up before hitting him over the head with the bell guard,

ash and his group reached the chamber as ash kicked the door down " MY QUEEN!" Ash called " General ash thank god your alive," the queen sighed " just as much as you are, I suggest you get to a safer place now as those doors are in fact wood," ash said " understandably so, unfortunately there is no safer room that is reachable from here as sections 6-5 have collapsed due to bombardment," the queen said " than I guess this is where we fight," ash said as he drew his sword " I would order you to save yourself for your wife but I know that won't work." She said " you know me to well," he said giving off a small smile "alright let's set up a good barricade I want the door isolated and all eyes on it that's the only way in so get ready for a large attack force." Ash said he turned to see Crowley and halt leading there share of combat squad's " alright good Halt, Crowley any news on the outside wall?" Ash asked " the counter guns have taken out the siege engines, and sealed the door, now we just have to fight off the remaining forces and we should be good, a large attack force like this shouldn't hide that well so it's likely by now the police have come, and assisted in the counter strike, I've got no news on the other generals, or anyone else for that matter." Crowley said

ash flashed back toward the door as he heard shuffling Outside he raised his hand to signal to be ready. He heard the pounding of a battering ram smash the door everyone tensed up. The queen hurried to the back room followed by halt. **Bang!...BANG!...BANG!...BA-CRUNCH!**

( the next paragraph was paraphrased from the journal of grandmaster ash Ketchum about the battle of Cameron palace now dubbed by history, ' hooligans raid' the passage reads " The door shattered and flew into a million pieces as the air was lit up with thousand of pounds of lead, and aura. the smoke covered everything and created a massacre, screamed of death from both sides, as blood got in people faces, and friends died next to one another. And despite fighting on different sides, they could both sides could say, they fought with brothers that day, and no one could be ashamed in that," passage ends

ash stood up and looked around Crowley and halt came back from the back room with the queen. " all targets neutralize." Ash said " understood, go see if you can find anyone else alive, enemy or not round them up." The queen ordered ash nodded and left with his force

" Devon go and flank left and look there, Mal go right, Charles main corridor, I'm going to flank back and try to catch up to jones." Ash said " the three team commanders nodded and went there separate ways, ash met up with what appered to be the remains of his fighters, where he speraited from jones he looked to the ground to find hundred of nova soldiers, but no aura guardian's, so he kept looking. Ash ran around left and right looking up and down, he noticed a few people dead he recognized, Riley being one of them he was leaned against a wall with a bullet in his skull, his Lucario dead in his lap, his eyes glasses open ash bent down to close them and said a small prayer " let the aura be with you, now and forever, Rest In Peace my friend." Ash stood up and kept walking, a few more people ash recognized but this one actually broke his heart, it was Evea embraceing one of the younger aura guardians, one that ash recognized as an orphan Evea picked off the street and treated him like her own son, he was also an aura user which is why he was allowed into the castle. Ash closed both of there eyes, said there prayer and moved on.

finally after a hour of looking he found him with the rest of his forces huddled against the wall, " commander just hold still you need your rest-!" The medic said as he tried to patch a fatal wound in his chest " like-cough cough- like hell I need to be, with my friends, my brothers they need me." He said as he struggled to get up. " and you won't be with your brother's to lead them if your fighting me." He said making jones cough and smile " heh, who said anything about living?" He asked making both ash's and the medics eyes go wide. " ugg so many of our more younger inexperienced brothers have fallen, I have...to lead them to eternal glory they need guidance...tell me general have we won...is the queen safe?" Jones asked " the queen lives to fight and kick another day." Ash said

" then our brothers in the hall will stand proud. I hope they saved me some ale, it's never good to celebrate on an empty stomach..." jones said as the life faded from his eyes and he fell limp. Ash stood up and walked away.

after he traveled the palace everyone was rounded up into the main cafè as the foes were sent to the brig. " as ash looked around he saw only 20% or so of the remaining forces survived, and 99% of them were ones he trained himself, thankfully all the command staff higher than him including the commander's were all intacted that said they still lose 80% of there forces. The queen stood up to address the remaining amount of guardians. " MY FELLOW FIRENDS, I AM GLAD THIS BLOODY FIGHT HAS COME ACLOSED, WE HAVE WON," she said earning a great cheer, before she raised her hand to cut the cheering as she gave more grave news, " NOW I HAVE JUST RESEVED WORD THAT THIS...WASN'T THE ONLY ATTACK IN FACT ALL THE REGIONS WHERE WE HOLD MAJOR PRESENCE IN HAVE BEEN HIT! FORTUNATELY, THIS WAS THE MAIN TARGET AS SUCH WE'VE GOT THE MOST OF THE FORCE, THE DAMAGE ACOUNT OF THE OTHERS IS STILL BEING TALLIED BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU THE WORST FAR ABOVE 50%" the queen said making everyone sigh.

" I WOULD LIKE TO CONGRATS ALL OF YOU YOU'VE SIRVED YOUR REIGON WELL, NOW AS OF THIS MOMENT I DONT THINK THE CONSOLE WILL DISAGREE WITH ME ON THIS, I AM ACTIVATING THE REGIONAL LAW OF WAR! WE ARE RUNNING WITH A SKELITON CREW NOW BUT I FEEL WE CAN WIN THIS, AS OF NOW AURA GENERAL ASH KETCHUM IS IN CARGE OF THE ARMY, ALL FORCES UNDER HIS COMMAND WILL REPORT TO HIM FOR ORDERS AND DRILLS! THAT IS ALL FROM ME ILL PASS IT OVER TO ASH!" The queen said as she gave ash the mike.

" THANK YOU" ash said before he got serous " AS THE QUEEN SAID WE ARE NOW AT FULL SCAILE WAR, WHICH MEANS YOU ARE NOW THE FRONT LINE ASSULT OF THE BATTLEFIELD WHICH MEANS YOU NEED TO MOVE AROUND THE BATTLE FIELD, OBSERVE THE BATTLEFIELD, AND MOST OF ALL CONTROL THE BATTLE FIELD, FOR THOSE WHO'VE TRAINED UNDER ME ALREADY KNOW THIS, SO AS SUCH THE AURA MASTER's IVE TRAINED THAT SUVIVED WIL HEAD OUT TO THE OTHER BASES AND TRAIN THEM THE SAME WAY. BY ALL RIGHTS THIS BATTLE SHOULD'VE BEEN A MASSACRE FOR US, WE WERE A PRAIDE FORC, CHILDREN, PEOPLE PLAYING WITH TOY GUNS, THAT. ENDS. HERE, I will admit, my training will hurt, it will not be fun. But it will keep you alive, IAm also aware my training is controversial but I think we can all agree we need it now more than ever." ash said as he heard anonymous nodded in agreement before he ended his speech " GET TO SLEEP PEOPLE TRAINING START'S AT FIVE!" He said

as ash left he was stoped by the queen, " yes my lady?" Ash asked a bit fearfully he didn't like the face she gave. " relax ash this isn't anything bad in fact it's really good for you. As of right now with the regional law of war in place, I'm ordered to place one guy in charge of my forces, I've chosen you, I've now promoted you to the new rank of aura war general, this in turn give you a fast track to aura grandmaster." The queen said ash stepped back in shock "a-aura grandmaster, surly you jest clearly there are many others who could take my position and do a far better job." Ash said " ash stop doubting your self. Ash looked to see Crowley coming up behind the queen " I know even me in your position wouldn't have been able to defend the castle like you have. You do deserve this." He said ash looked and he knew he was right. " alright get word to team rocket, to send there available units to assist repairs and recruitments. There be useful as they know the underworld, they can help us track, find, and outthink nova." Ash said he stormed off, he stood on the outer wall, and looked out he felt the wind shift and a shadow move he looked above to see the battle pyramid over head. And land outside ash looked at the structure coldly before heading down the main gate.

he looked as the door opened to reveal Brandon standing there. " ash!" He called looking at the man as he approached " what's wrong?" He asked " what the hell are you doing here? have you gotten your head out of the ass and wanted to join this war?" Ash asked " actually yes we voted and stayed out opinion for a while before we heard what happened to goodshow, were luck Scott is alive." Brandon said as he stepped forwards flanked by Lucy, and Annabel.

"right and where is he?" Ash asked Brandon flashed a look to his moving steel pyramid behind him " inside with the rest, most thought it would be better to keep him guarded," he said ash nodded " very well so is it just you and the Kanto branch?" Ash asked " no we have the sinnoh branch as well." Brandon said

" splendid alright I'll show you to the queen!" Ash said as he turned around and stood infront of the queen's reception. " no need war general ash I'm here." The queen said she stepped forward and raised her hand In greeting " hello there I'm queen Zithan, the ruler of this castle," she said may we go inside and discuss our plan in a more orderly faction?" She asked " yes we shall." Brandon said before turning to Lucy " bring Scott out tell him it's safe." He said as ash turned to his surviving commanding officer Xander " one guard row we don't want anything bad happening." Ash said the commander nodded and got it ready

Scott stepped out of the pyramid and looked to see two rows of 14 men dressed in aura uniforms on beach side each holding rifles slung over them. Scott looked back with the rest of the battle frontier men " quite the open house." He said over his shoulder as he walked down aisle of men. " unfortunately Scott it couldn't be helped as we had just had an attack we don't think there's more in the area but we can be to sure, speaking of which." Ash said as he turned to his 2ic " TAKE A SQUAD AND CHECK THE SURROUNDING FOREST!" The second in command nodded " first squad with me!" Before taking off into the forest with the left row. " everyone else form a rear net!" Ash ordered as the fourteen remaining guys got in a cup around the 13 battle frontier's men. ( including Scott.)

Brandon closed the door and locked "his" pyramid with a key he had in his pocket and reached over his shoulder and pressed it they pyramid's windows lit up twice and made a honking sound. After that he followed ash with the others. They sat down at the table and started to talk about what happened. Ash, Crowley, Halt, Zither ( the queen), Brandon, Scott, Lucy, Annabel, etc, " so your saying is they just up and ambushed you like that?" Brandon asked " well yea but I mean one its not like that's impossible I mean one we basically broadcast our location everywhere due to not only the color suits- which I get it's traditional but at the same time it's not really good for blending in, and also they were planning this for a while." Ash said

" how so?" Crowley asked " well you saw the damage they caused, one they did tremendous damage to the outer wall, one that caused major cracks to form, it's also our primary protection, now I admit stone walls aren't the best defense, but they did there job, after they splintered they opened just enough so the fools would rush in but block the rest out, and they couldn't blow it any bigger with out damaging there forces, but they did get in that's the major cause, if they could get in they can and will do it again." Ash said everyone looked grimly

" ash is right. My queen as of now rota has become unsafe we must evacuate-" halt said but was cut out by Zither " I WILL NOT LEAVE MY PEOPLE TO DIE!" She said " no ones saying you should." Ash said the queen looked at ash " and so what do we do?" She asked ash " isn't it obvious? we build a bigger wall." Ash said Lucy spoke up " Ash we know from our battles you've come up with brilliant strategy's but this is over the top even for you." She said Brandon nodded his arms crossed " yes we can't afford the materials let alone the man power to build it before they strike again when they do." He said ash waved off his concerns " oh don't worry the material's are dirt cheap and man power is easy, I'm just afraid about the landscape when we're done with it," he said as a buzzer on a wall rang ash went to it. " yes?" He asked " there a group of people call into for you General said you asked for back up?" The guy said " AHH YES SEND THEM IN POINT THE TO THE MAIN CONFERENCE ROOM WELL BE WAITING!" He said as he turned the radio off, " and like that our manpower has arrived." Ash said rubbing his hand together,

Crowley and the queen looked impassive, but halt and the battle from looked at each other in worry, it wasn't until the door opened to reveal Giovanni in his orange suit, flanked with two guards with guns did everyone stand up in shock Brandon reaching for his belt, " TEAM ROCKET!?" He yelled as he felt the two guards aim there guns around the room " settle down!" Ash said as arguing started " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BASTARD?!" Lucy asked harshly " following orders for help like I said I would." Giovanni said calmly not at all threatened no smile was on his face, " BULLSHIT THE ONLY PERSON YOU WANT TO HELP IS YOUR SELF?!" Annabel called standing up " if we can all just-" ash tried again but was drowned out by " if you want to really want to make amends you have to start somewhere." He said " YOUR NOT MAKING AMINDS ITS TO LATE FOR THAT!" Scott yelled **"QUITE!" ** Ash roared using his aura to enhance his voice so it sounded like a gunshot was next to everyone ears. Everyone looked to ash to see him shaking.

ash breathed and looked around the room, it was deadly quite, you could hear a pin drop. Ash glanced at the queen to see is she was okay, she looked unaffected by ash yelling. " thank you for joining us Giovanni, you may take a seat." He said Giovanni nodded and sat down, " ash why is a...no the major crime boss in Kanto doing here?" Scott asked concerned Giovanni was about to speak but looked for ash he lowered his hand signaling he would deal with it. He looked to Scott and spoke in a deep voice that left no room for argument, not mad but firm. " Giovanni here is telling the truth he has turned over a new leaf, an now fights for us, he is willing and able, to change the tide of this war, so much so that even with out our assistance he would face team nova head on." Ash said " as of now he is OUR hindered guest as he has done this sort of thing before now that everyone is here we can start the meeting." Ash said as he went to

" I still don-" Lucy started but was cut off " I'm not asking you to trust him Lucy I'm asking you to trust me to work with him, as of now you might never Giovanni again. But please we've lost time," ash said before turning to Giovanni " speak tell us what has happened." He said Giovanni sighed " its worse than we feared " we've scanned the damage of all the bases many of the structures that were bases are now unusable, the main branch of sinnoh, Johoto, here, and unova are the only active ones as of now, everywhere else there working out of Pokémon centers, abandoned or leased building's." he briefed ash " can we use the foundation?" Ash asked " no they were destroyed in the first floor of bombs." Giovanni said " WHAT AIR SUPPORT?!" Ash called apparently one of my scout team's saw them heading off away after the bombing." Giovanni said

"but if they had major air support why not use it to attack here do the most damage I mean yes there were bombs but no planes, the bombs went off after they breached." Ash said in thought " maybe he didn't realize this was our main base?" Halt asked " no no Michaud knew this was out main base, 70% of his troops were deployed here he knew." Ash said " are you saying he's losing it?" Crowley said " no Michaud still a Brilliant tactician as ever, although that might be...no then he-oh YES!" Ash said as realization hit ash like a train " what?!" The queen asked " MICHAUD HE MADE HIS FORST MISTAKE THE GAME IS OUR's!" Ash said grinning like a madmen " what are you on about?" Brandon asked as halt leaned over to Crowley " if this isn't aura lock up, nothing is." He whispered but ash was to focused to argue he turned around and yelled out the door.

" MAP I NEED A MAP OF THE WORLD NOW!" He said the door was knocked down to reveal an aura guardian holding a rolled out piece of paper. " thank you." Ash said as the door closed he rolled it out " alright Giovanni the planes your scout's saw what were they?" He asked " they said they were Bf 109's heading and ju 87D Stuka, heading east" Giovanni said " and where was that?" Ash asked "kalos." He said ash took a red pen and drew a line across from kalos " alright where else was there air support?" Ash asked looking around " from sinnoh there were two flight teams heading north-northwest." Lucy said ash looked " saw them flying past us." She explained, as the day went ash prodded where more ships came from as ash marked the lines out passing over previous lines until they all converged on one spot in sinnoh, ash jumped up and slammed his dagger down right on the spot " THERE IT IS THATS HIS MAIN BASE!" He said cheerfully grinning all around pointing to the map which had a river running near by, " now where is that?" Ash said only to hear

" wait a second that's..." a sinnoh battle frontier's women said as she brought another map this one showing popular tourist sights and payed it down over the map where it converged, " Michina ruins! ITS STARTED! Ash yelled as he began to sprint out the door, " what's started ASH WHATS GOING ON!?" Brandon asked " NO TIME TO EXPLAIN GIOVANNI I NEED YOUR FASTEST TRANSPORT EQUIPPED WITH LIGHT RUNNING AS WELL AS YOUR BEST TROOPS FIFTY WILL DO!" He said Giovanni started to call it in, ash turned to Crowley " CROWLY I WANT YOU TO ASSEMBLE A GARRISON OF COMBAT MEN" he said Crowley was about to speak but ash cut him off "-NEVER MIND I'LL USE MY OWN EXPLAINE WHATS GOING ON!" He said as he looked around the room again "EVERYONE ELSE PREPARE FOR A SECOND ATTACK AND START TO BUILD UP OUR FORCES!" He said as he started to walk out. Brandon stood up " HOLD ON ASH CAN'T YOU EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" He yelled ash looked behind him " THERES NO TIME IF WE DELAY ANY LONGER ARCIUS WILL BE IN MICHAUD's HAND THE THE WAR WILL HAVE BEEN LOST- GIOVANNI WITH ME NOW!" Ash called as he left Giovanni next to him. Everyone looked around in shock,

in the hall ash called " JONES CALL IN THE FORCE's AND PREPARE FOR TRANSPORT!" Ash called as Giovanna got off the phone and ran to ash. " my fastest combat jet is outside it will get us in sinnoh in two hours! My best troops are onboard all armed " Giovanni said "good then you stay here with your troops and prepare to defend the site, I told you bout the wall?" Ash asked " you did." Giovanni nodded " set it up then" ash said before heading outside yelling " LETS MOVE PEOPLE!" Before jumping in.

a/n YEP SHIT IS GOING DOWN PREPARE FOR IT OPEN CONFLICT EXPLOSIONS GLORE! We're nearly at the end I say if I do the next chapter right only I want to say at least two the next one and the last! That's right two on my god

next chapter: fight at the hall!"


	18. Chapter 18: New worlds collide

A/n: now I have an announcement to make, I was wrong this is the final chapter, why because I didn't want to leave it off at a cliffhanger your lucky bastards! So good job you pulled at my heart strings enough and you got it, and on other news there's a sequel going to be announced at the bottom BUT! BUT! BUT! Don't look now finishe reading this first enjoy it it's going to be the only thing your going to be reading like this for a while.- Bankerrtx01-

( battle at the hall)

Ash was on the transport briefing the troops " as of now Michaud is brilliant he will definitely expect us, so one we land and get out you have to continue to push, don't be held down at all." Ash said as he looked around the cabin to see stern faces of agreement.

now the aura guardians are the most threat for him, so he'll try to take them out first. All I need you to do is distract them enough for me to move in and stop Michaud." Ash said as the intercom came on " were passing over Michina ruins they have AA GUNS but I'll try to land you as close to the ruins as possible." The pilot said before it shut off.

soon the side door opened and showed the ground before it was lit up by lead, " GROUND TEAMS MOVE!" Ash said before jumping down and shooting aura spheres. Followed by his battalion that followed ash. Squads of rocket's fell down and fired. " commander keep the enemy guessing about your movements I need an opening!" Ash said as he tossed a sphere in the crowd that exploded behind the front line sending 15 men flying, two towards ash and his 2ic, ash cut the air and the two bodies fell with out heads, he picked up one of the grunts guns a 1911 pistol, " you never know when It will come in handy," he said as he holstered it.

in a different part of the canyon a squad of aura guardians and rocketeers were pushing up the mountain. " WE HAVE TO MOVE WEVE BEEN HERE FOR TO LONG WE NEED TO BREAK OFF!" An aura guardian yelled " IM READY TO BREAK OFF WHEN YOU ARE!" A rocket grunt said before he was promptly shot in the shoulder. " FUCK!" The guardian cried as he blasted an aura sphere at the oncoming group.

After the fire calmed down the guardian went to him " settle down its going to be okay it's just a flesh wound." The guardian said as he took some of his bandage and started to wrap. " I know but. We did well, we allowed the general time to enter.." gasp! The grunt said " yea yea we did." He said " come on let's move." He said as he patted the grunt and lifted him up.

ash moved to the left of the mountain and was about to enter when a massive body builder with a great sword on his shoulders stood in front of him. " you shall not pass." The nova guard said " yes I will even if I have to kill you!" Ash said as he flanked left and brought his sword into a stab by the guys ear. The guard froze until the blade was 3" from his face then he spun and grabbed the blade with his teeth. Ash was shocked but he recovered as he swung his leg into the guys throat, making him cough and drop the sword. Ash recovered back and released Lucario " lets go!" He called he looked at Lucario and nodded, ash bolted forward. Lucario stayed back and fired aura spheres ash ash got close the guard slammed the sword down on ash only for ash to combat roll to the left he stood up and went to cut only to be sidewinded by the sword and smaller ash into a pillar. Ash panted and looked up to see the guard as he slammed the blade down ash brought the sword up to block he grabbed the spine of the blade to reinforce the strength. He finally pushed the guy back before dodging just in time before he slammed it down making the place explode.

ash sighed he stood up before looking at Lucario he nodded and fired a second barrage. As ash charged, unlike before when Lucario stopped when ash got close he kept firing and ash jumped right as Lucario fired a sphere making ash go flying and cut the guard down, in the air ash saw the sword head for him, and blocked it with his sword unfortunately the blade he had was to weak and the sword snapped but ash lived

ash landed in a crouch and looked at the broken blade he sighed and tossed the broken sword away. " go and assist the others Lucario." Ash said as he walked away and headed for the cliff when he first met arcus, at the edge ash looked and saw a door that was in the sky. Ash stepped forward and entered the door his vision went white,

ash awoke to find himself on the floor of a crystalline structure almost like a dinner room. Ash sat up and held his pistol and walked to the door, he pushed the door open to show a clear crystal hall. " ARR!" A voice called ash recognized that voice and ran off.

Ash snuck in from the side door, Michaud stood on a platform looking at arcus who screamed in pain " NOW ARCEUS YOU ARE MINE, AND WE WILL SAVE THE WORLD FROM ITS EVIL!" He said as he tossed the master ball at the deity Pokémon. " NO!" Ash yelled as he drew his 1911 and fired twice once at his hand trying to shoot the ball out of the hand, but that failed after that he aimed at the flying ball and hit it making it explode in bright colors " NOO!" Michaud yelled he looked at ash " damn it teleport!" He said as he vanished right after a bullet hit the wall behind him. " damn!" Ash cursed as he looked at arceus " are you alright?" He asked arcuis nodded " I'm fine he snuck up behind me, I didn't stand a chance." The deity said " it's alright your safe now." Ash said " I know chosen one, but the end is near." The Pokémon said as he flew off. As ash was teleported to the real world.

as ash exited the cave he looked back to the cliff to see the doorway dissolving, ' no one will ever again set foot in the hall in asked' ash thought as he got on to a helicopter and took off back to the palace.

ash sat down and looked " so I've stopped Michaud from capturing arcus and we have a chance again." Ash said as he faced Giovanni " seven of your men died in that battle." Ash said " they will be remembered." Giovanni said " that they will." Ash said

( Michaud)

Michaud landed harshly as his legs gave out be stopped himself with his left hand. Big mistake as that was where he was shot. " ARR!" He cried as he pulled himself up. And walked in the room. " sir?" His commander asked " I'm fine just injured, how goes the fight HAVE we won?" The commander asked " no, arceus is still free, he has no leader we've failed, I beleave it's time for our final stand don't you?" He asked " but sir?" The commander asked " we were to early, the world is not yet ready for its rulers to take hold, I've realized this my final act as charge is...to activate hidden objective, hopefully someone will finally realize we were right before its to late, until then purge the info." Michaud said " but sir you say that is if your dying." The commander said " I am." He said as he raised his hand, " I've been poisoned my mind is decaying into insanity. I'm passing all rightful command to you, please lead my no...our men to freedom." Michaud said the commander nodded " the bird mech's are ready Zapdos, is powered to full, moltrace and arciuno, ho-oh, you name it there ready." He said " I'm putting them to your command. I'm going to rip a whole in the reverse world to Purge the world of evil," he said " but sir won't that destroy the world " not if ash has anything to say about it, no he will be there, he will stop me, in fact he will not only save the world he will defend them from future threat." He said " so it's a test." His commander said " yes," you better set the plan up now-don't forget project survivor." He said looking at the door. The commander nodded and left. "hehehehehahahahHAHAHAHAHAWAAHAHAHAHA!" Michaud yelled insanely.

( Cameron palace weeks later)

Ash was walking down the hall reading reports of the increase of troops at his disposal 'I have enough people that would fill 70 palace if they stood shoulder to shoulder.' He thought " GENERAL!" A voice called ash looked up to see a messenger running towards him. " yes?" Ash asked as he looked the man panted " sir we've found Michaud he's been seen moving with his troops to the top of mount silver." He said " alright how many?" Ash asked " all of them sir, every last convoy every last trooper, nothing is going to waist, also strange readings are coming from the peck as well Giovanni thinks you should check it out," he said before running ahead " I'll be right there." Ash nodded as the man left. Ash followed him and entered the shadowed computer room. " Rick said you had something to show me?" Ash said " yes here look at this?" Giovanni said as he pointed to the screen which showed the spike of radiation at the top of mount silver. " what do you make of that?" Giovanni asked " spacial-time transference on the realm of the mirror reflected into this world." Ash summarized fast, (like the doctor)

" what's that?" Giovanni asked " it's a crack in the universe specifically not the mirror world, being imprinted on this world because the gate way is close." Ash said before looking around and realized no one knew what he was talking about " Alright summaries, think of a flashlight-but not a flashlight but what ever, you hold the flashlight out and turn it on it shines on the wall, right?, then you stick a piece of paper in front of it but the light still shows through, but not as much as you can't see the bulb anymore, but you still know the light is coming from there," ash said " right." Giovanni nodded " basically like that." Ash said " so it's paper?" The scientists asked questionly. Ash looked at the guy before looking at Giovanni " is this guy for real, NO! The world's not paper that's in in between wall from this world and the mirror world, if it was paper you cold write in the sky, although that wouldn't be a bad thing be really fun to organize your thoughts." Ash pondered before getting back in it. " so when did this start showing sighs of this?" Ash asked " only a minute ago." Giovanni said " good thing you called me when you did, any more and the whole would shallow both realms, but I'm really courise about how he got the power to do that, that would require enough energy to stop the solar system from moving." Ash said " I'll ask him. GIO GET YOUR MEN READY FOR ATTACK DONT SPARE ANYTHING, I WANT YOUR FULL FLEET OF AIRSHIPS, TANKS, MECHS, YOU NAME IT!" Ash said before looking to Crowley who entered after ash, " CROWLY YOU DO THE SAME IF THIS BATTLE GOES THE WAY I THINK IT WILL GO IF WE SPARE EVEN ONE THE BATTLE WILL BE A LOST," ash said as he watched Crowley leave. Ash stands up and prepares for the battle.

ash stood outside on mount silver looking up. " okay it seems no one dares come up there still Michaud has made his base half way up while Michaud has climbed up the rest himself." Ash's advisor said " well them where's the build of the forces?" Ash asked " most of them are in the main base camp half way up if we go now we can reach it, no one else has the balls his main force is there. It appeares he has a few legendary's as well." The advisor said " WHAT!?" Ash asked taking the binoculars before sighing in relief

" no those aren't Pokémon there mechs controlled by men what I can see there the weather trio, as well as a ho-oh and a few others. Alright let's report back to the camp." Ash said as he climbed down from the cliff where the tent was set up. " okay what's up?" Giovanni and his war staff of admins asked thick included Jessie and James, he looked to see the legendary Pokémon came as well ( we've come to join you to fight for creation) mewtwo said as he appeared followed by darkri who rose from the shade of the tent, celibi floated down and hovered in front of ash, the bird trio as well, as well as ideals and truth, " it appears this is the final battle, the war to end all wars, may be be brought at last," ash said as tears rolled down his eyes, he sniffles them away and stood up " right let's go!" Ash said as he looked down " now it appeares Michaud has command of meches that have shaped like the bird trio and so we will treat them as if they are on equal scale, the Pokémon can handle those, Giovanni I want you to command the sky's with your fleet, keep them off the ground forces for us, now that doesn't mean your alone but at least it will be fun." Ash said " I will lead from my flagship in the sky." Giovanni said ash nodded. I will break the ground forces in the assault the aura guardians will take point and be the first to meet conflict, my aura guardians will break straight through and head up the mountain it's up to the rest of the forces to handle the grunt work. Now I don't expect this to be an easy hike for us guardians we will be attacked by Michaud's upper command staff, if you see a threat break off and lead them away from the rest of the group." Ash said. Everyone nodded " alright now then let's go!" Ash yelled as he set up

ash stood at the in front of the army assembled " ALRIGHT TODAY AFTER YEARS OF WAR THIS FIGHT WILL COME ACLOSE! TODAY WE WILL WIN!" Ash said as a bellowing echo chorus the valley, in the sky Giovanni sat in his chair on the bridge. " alright activate ship to ship PA." Giovanni said before his booming voice came on " MEMBERS AND ALLIES OF TEAM ROCKET! TODAY IS THE DAY WE'VE WAITED FOR TODAY IS THE DAY WE'VE WHICHED FOR IN YEARS TODAY THIS WAR WILL END, WE WILL BE REMEMBERED, NOT MY NAME BUT BY SPRINT! OUR WILL, WILL KEEP US MOVING FORWAD AND NEVER MAKE US LOOK BACK! FREEDOM FOR ALL!"

Giovanni yelled as the team rocket motto came on "..." ash cut the motto out of his ears as he heard it echo from the troops bellow, ash looked at his dex to see Giovanni's face on screen " nice speech, better rally." Ash commented " my forces are ready and we will move on your command." Giovanni said before countuning "...and after this we will be known for our efforts to protect free will, and we will stand together the top of the world." Giovanni said ash chuckled as he lowered his head " no gio, no, you will stand alone, the most powerful person in the world once crime boss turned fairy tail hero. You will be remembered." Ash said " so that's means..." Giovanni said " yes Gio, I know I will and shall not survive this, it is fate, the chosen one shall die here alone, frozen in hell." Ash said

" then I swear upon myself, I will not falter, not only for red, but for the whole Ketchum family, the family of hero's, I swear I will not be led astray again, the world will see the peace you wanted, the peace we all want." Giovanni said solemnly before shutting off the dex ash put the divice away and looked at the ship hanging overhead.

( bridge) Giovanni ended the call and sat back no smile on his face, " boss your not serous about giving up on crime are you? I mean after this is over your going back right?" The helmsmen said only for Giovanni to say nothing "...get the planes ready." He said the helmsmen nodded and gave off a smile ' about time.' He thought as he opened the bay doors allowing P52 mustangs to fly out, and circle the ship.

back on the ground ash looked forward at the massive mountain he pointed and created an aura blade that shined like the ocean before yelling" ALRIGHT ITS NOW OR NEVER CHARGE!" Ash yelled as he the two army's of aura guardians and team rocket members with mechs and tanks charged up the hill as the Pokémon took off flanking the rockets airships, the battle has begun

( play fade to black: malitilca.)

On the mountain the field commander looked at the charging forces " PREPARE FOR THE WALL!" He yelled the forced set up the line pointed there guns at the charging forces " SHEILDS!" Ash yelled as he brought his other hand forward and created an aura barrier as the others did as well creating a line of sheilds that blocked the bullets. As the hail of led fell to them. Unfortunately 2-5 men didn't get there shields in time and they were killed leaving ash with 8067 aura guardians. Fortunately no rocket members were killed. And the tanks were still active, the numbers he had were 18,000 at the start that's 9,000 aura guardians at the start.

keep pushing?!" Ash yelled as he grunted when the snow came. Luckily moltrice changed the weather and melted the ice. Ash charged again, finally reaching the line of fire, ash and the aura guardians pushed through breaking the contact of the forces. And moved on leaving the rockets to fend for themselfs. From the distance ash could hear a heavy tank firing, but he didn't look back. He never did

" LEFT FROM THE LEFT!" An aura enforcer called as he spun around to block a strike only to be cut up as an heavy broadsword cut through him his sword, his Lucario and the next guys. " SHIT!" The guy next to the enforcer said as he spun around to meet the guy. A group of ten guys broke off to kill him. ' good luck.' Ash thought. Ash he kept charging.

He was cut of from more and more troops as he gotten closer and closer to the top the only ones following him now is Halt, Crowley, and there Lucario's " come on we're almost near the top-!" Ash called when all of a sudden he was blow Backwards by another man with a sword " you will not pass." He said " ash to me and halt will deal with this guy." Crowley said as he drew his sword. " alright Lucario stay with them, once you finish this guy head back and rally the troops back up. And make the final push." Ash said as he moved onwards the man tried to stop ash but Crowley and halt blocked the sword with there swords and there Lucario's forcing them to redirect the hit instead of forcing him back, ash's Lucario hit the guy in the stomach. ' good luck ash if either one of us falls here, this guy will come after you, then you'll be in trouble.' Crowley thought as he rolled away from a second hit.

( Giovanni) the flagship of team rocket tilted in the sky as smoke came out. " sir the underside is damaged by canonfire but were still afloat." The hull officer said " damage?" Giovanni asked " nothing significant." The hull commander said " keep firing at the THEM where are the planes?" Giovanni asked only to see a plane in command of team nova fly by and shoot up the upper hull, Giovanni covered his eyes as explosions and fire filled the main view port. " all allies have been neutralized." The commander said " what about the other ships?" Giovanni asked only to look left to see another ship one like his explode from the middle making the ship fold in him self. Leaving him with 5 out of the 7 ships he started with.

" SEND IN THE SECOND, NO ALL WAVES OF PLANES!" He ordered. From the ships all the bay doors opened and wave after wave of planes came out and shot everything down. Giovanni looked to his right to see as planes were almost falling out of the ship baling as fast as they could the ship was bumping lower and lower as fire rose from everywhere, before it eventually exploded. " GET THOSE AA GUNS OFF US NOW!" Giovanni ordered before the bridge shook,

( on the ground: squad 75; base of mount silver)

" alright squad our mission is simple distract the people manning the AA guns so our planes can take them out allowing our ships to breath easer." The squad commander said as he stood up and moved out. With his forces of heavy rifle, light machine, heavy machine, and a tank enforcement, followed them.

ash climbed up the hill and found at the peak Michaud standing arms stretched out as if worshipping the crack, " MICHAUD STOP THIS NOW BEFORE ITS TO LATE!" Ash yelled fighting the harsh wind that threatened to take both of them off. trying to reason with the insane man he called again. Michaud turned around and cracked his insane smile " ITS TO LATE FOR THAT!" He said as he threw his hand up " THE CRACK HAS ALREADY EXCEEDED MY OWN POWER NOT EVEN I CAN CLOSE IT!" Michaud yelled " BUT YOU CAN HELP ME STOP IT ASSIT ME IN CLOSING THE CRACK." Ash yelled " AND ALLOW ME TO BE CAPTURED NO, I WILL BE ADSORBED INTO THE CRACK WHERE ME AND MY FOLLOWERS WILL LIVE IN PEACEYOUVE LOST KETCHUM YOU'VE LOST!" He said " LISTEN MICAUD IF WE DONT STOP THIS NOW THE WHOLE WORLD WILL END!" Ash yelled " just...a...few more...steps!" Michaud smiled as he stepped closer and closer " NO!" Ash yelled as he drew his pistol and fired. Michaud turned around as the bullet hit his forehead and fell backward into the crack.

in the mirror world Michaud floated down he looked to the left and saw the crack in the mirror world floating closer to him " YES! Come on COME ON IM COMMING MOTHER EXTERNAL HAPPINESS!" He said as he floated closer and closer...then flew past it. " NOOOooooooo!" Michaud yelled as he tried to float back to the gap but he was lost forever in mirror world ' is this my penance for reaching to high, for trying to do the right thing, left in my mind to rot and float?' Michaud thought as he flipped backwards and into the empty space,

( play alive by mean loaf) ash looked at the crack as it started to shine pure white ' did I do it?, distableize the crack and it should shut itself...theoretically' ash thought he smiled as he saw the crack grow smaller and smaller he lowered his hand as the light died down. The wind was still harsh but not so much without the crack enforcing it. ( cut music play seize the night instriemtal intro loop) Until shit hit the fan, suddenly the crack exploded in a burst of colors the force of the tear caused ash bend away from the light and shield his eyes, before he was sent flying" OMPH!" Ash cried.

everyone stopped when they felt the explosion of power coming from the top of the mountain, all across the world people looked in classrooms people were looking out the windows, in business meeting people were making frantic calls to find out what was going on. In one classroom there was one boy who wasn't looking where everyone else instead he was just talking with an awe struck classmate his best friend " so there I was sitting there eating my sandwich and all of flipping arcus shows up and-" " hey caboose?" His classmate asked him " yes church?" The kid named caboose said " shut the fuck up." Church said

back at the base of the mountain most of team nova stopped fighting as they realized what they caused, and were frightened they could feel the energy pouring off it like waves. Giovanni looked at the light and said sadly " and let's the heroes soul be laid to rest...with his mother, father and family friends." He said He looked to see patches of fighting mostly from other gangs turned to team nova. And the numbers were growing

" I'm not going back to prison because of you if I'm going anywhere it in the ground but I'm taking you with me!" A Aqua grunt said as he charged at a rocket member with a sword to turned him into swish cheese " don't you know about the gun vs sword rule?" The rocket grunt insulted the dead body which was female " fuck...you!" The corps said " umm no thank you not that I wouldn't like to have a baby but I don't think there someplace we can do it privately and you have way to many holes bow-chick-bow-wow!" The guy said before running off and shooting another guy in the back " SORRY!" He said before looking over the edge down to there the guy dropped " ow that's gotta hurt gotta work on the pelvic muscle bow-chick-bow-wow!"

" PRIVITE ARNT YOU DEAD YET?" A guy in a red helmet and a black R and a cigar in his mouth said as he approached " um no I'm talking to you aren't I?" The other guy asked " can it son want talking to you- GRIFF, GRIFF WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" The guy in black said " I'm here sarge!" A guy in gold said raising his hand from under a pile of corpses. " GRIFF WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING UNDER THERE?!" A second guy in red this one having the standard uniform but it was in tip top shape it actually looked like the guy ironed it while it was on him. Nothing was out of place and yet, the guy still managed to look like a fool. " umm sleeping?" The guy in gold said " PRIVATE WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING IN THE GLORY OF BATTLE GET YOUR FAT ASS UP HERE AND HELP ME REPEL THE EMENY!" The older guy said as he put his cigar in his mouth again " hey arnt you that square that get all those demerits because you never listen to orders?" The first guy asked " never listen to orders son I'm going to tell you something I. was born. in this army!" He said the second guy nodded and said " its true you want to see his baby pictures?" The first guy was going to decline when they were suddenly shoved into his face and my God.

besides the baby's face which looked like it haven't aged a day being tapped on and the shotgun in his hand ' who gives a baby a shotgun anyway?' It looked nothing like him. " see?" The guy said the cigar guy turned around " shut it" before turning back and monologues some more " I was breed to follow orders I've never gotten a demerit and anyone who does in my squad get my trusty shotgun to the face!" He said " oh yep now I recognize you your the guy who shoots everyone if they don't follow you right?" The privet asked " what are you talking about shooting I mean I just wack them with it, it's so much better to see them squirm." He said.

suddenly the lutenat came by and asked " what the fuck are you doing?" He asked " I'm making sure the guy who fell off is actually dead." The first grunt said before firing his guns into the ground "...yep he's dead." He said " good to know, now you two-wait where's your third guy?" He asked " RIGHT HERE!" A voice came from behind him griff hadn't moved " ahh napping on the job again I see very well two demerits, sarge you get you first demerit for not taking care of your men carry on!" He said as he left. The cigar spguy sighed " there goes my perfect record."

" hey you!" A nova grunt said an aura guardian 15 year old girl turned around " yea?" She asked " you...have silver eyes." He said " YOU'VE NOTICED!" She cheered " yep!" BANG! He shot her I the face making the blood run down. "Now you've got red eyes." Before taking off.

" EVERYONE!" Everyone looked to see a bloody and beaten Crowley who had a black eye and supporting a limp, with halt standing there holding each other halt just about to pass out. " THE ENEMY IS WEAK THERE LINES HAVE BROKEN FIGHT LIKE YOU'VE NEVER FOUGHT BEFORE!" Crowley yelled reinvigorating the rest of the broken army. They charged as nova held them back,

Giovanni felt himself groan for the fifth time this day and fourth time this battle. As he felt his ship rock and try to tear itself apart by the seams. The hull officer counting the numbers as the lowered altitude harshly " 12,000 ft...11,000 ft. 10,000 ft and stable!" The guy said in a gasp Giovanni sighed before another blast hit the ship 9,000 ft 8,000 ft 7,000 ft sir 5,000 feet!" The guy warned " ABANDON SHIP!" Giovanni said as he knew the flagship was lost. As he ran out of the bridge he smashed his fist against a glass plane that said 'in case of emergency evacuation break glass'

the whole ship turned red as alarms went off Giovanna and the bridge crew stayed where they were as he spoke " Order Bridge separation!" He said the hull officer echoed his command " BRIDGE SEPARATION IN 3...2...1...separation complete!" He said " it's up to ash now." Giovanni said " alright lets land and try to rally our troops back for a final push and end this thing!" Giovanni said as the separated bridge landed in the dense forest area to keep it covered,

ash stood up covered his eyes " that's...not...possible...!" He gasped as he felt the power increase more. ' it's the fighting from below.' A voice said he looked to his left around the cup of his hand after hearing the heavenly voice he expected to see arcus or mew, but in fact saw sir Aaron. " Aaron?!" Ash gasped " hello ash, we don't have a lot of time, you thought you defied your fate but-" ash looked back at the crack " no I always knew." Ash said as he lowered his hand and straightened up, some reason the light did effect him anymore, as he slowly stepped up to where Michaud was previously standing he looked to see the crack and he looked at the rainbow tendrils reaching out. Ash brought his hand up and made contact, he felt an unimaginable power grab on to him as if...it wanted him, but yet it was as if at the same time it wasn't unfamiliar either, 'ash!' Sir Aaron's voice said ash turned to face him. ' the boundary you are about to cross are like no other, we can not tell you what is on the other side for we know no knowledge of it, only mew, but never the less from me to arceus. We wish you good luck." Sir Arron said before fading. " yes see you on the other side." Ash said he didn't expect a response but he nonetheless got it " no...you won't." Ash sighed possibly never knowing the answer to what the ghost meant dived in head first and his vision faded to white

as ash fell he felt knowlage pass around him, through him, by him, he felt a grasp and looked to see mew " mew?" Ash asked ' hello ash," the god Pokémon said white time a pure white mew with silver on his belly section as he was a mix of mew and mewtwo " you know why your here." Mew said and ash nodded " you just have to hold the crack closed for enough time till giratina can come and repair the damage good luck." Mew said before he faded once more,

when ash woke up he was in the mirror world ash floated towards the crack it was a shiny colored crack. Ash panted as he placed himself in the middle he reached out with his aura making his body glow before blasting it out, his aura formed giant hands which grabbed on to the edge's of the crack and forced them closer, ash growled in frustration and construction. He couldn't tell how long he was there, but he knew he wouldn't last " m-m-mew!" Ash cried shakily yes ash? a white mew appeared in front of him " mew, I know I won't last long, but please do me this." Ash pleaded ( ANYTHING ash) mew said " let me speak to my wife. One. Last. Time." He said ( hold on) mew said as ash's view went white.

Serena in her house was cleaning a dish in the sink when she suddenly felt a rough grease past her making her drop the plate, causing it to shatter. " ash?" She asked as her vision went white.

in a empty white filled room ash and Serena stood across from each other, " ash?" Serena asked " hello Serena." He said " where are you?" She asked " on top of mount silver, well in the mirror world but the the portal is located on the top of the mountain." Ash said " I don't know how much aura I have left, but...well let's just say I'm not going to come back." He said " on PLEASE." Serena said as she approached him and cupped his face" Serena I'm sorry I wish it wasn't but, oh I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he said as he bent forward Serena closed her eyes and headed towards as well as ash spoke "I want to tell you I love you and I will protect you. I always will and forever." he said there lips were just about to connect and right at the slightest contact from the bottom lip ash suddenly vanished and the connection broke, ash was left hanging.

Serena was forced back into reality and dropped the plate, realizing what happend she crumpled to the ground and screamed in agony for her family.

ash looked forward tears threaten to spil but he held them at bay. ( I'm sorry ash.) mew said sadly as mew also vanished. At that same point ash ran out of aura he grabbed onto the crack with his bear hands " GAHHHH!" He yelled in pain as if every cell in his body was being ripped apart. But it was only his arm. " GRRR!" Ash heard a rumble in the distance it was giratina but ash knew he would come to late, ash panted and sighed in contempt, I've left a legacy no one can mess with, I am the greatest, I-AHHHH!" He yelled as he felt his arm being ripped out of his socket, he heard tearing as ash looked down to see his left arm fly off and into the crack blood leaked out at a tremendous rate, he felt pain in between his legs as he hook his legs around the crack.

"GRRRRRR!" ash Screamed as he tried to keep the universe together with just his bear strength,

"Please Allow me..." a voice said as Ash looked up to see a blue ghost floating around him, looking like. "SIR ARRON?" Ash asked

"No not quite, hold on a second and I will explain. As the Ghost took Ash's place and singlehandedly sealed the universe together again,

(Mount Silver: Base of the mountain)

At the base of the mountain the Army assembled to give War Master Ash Ketchum time to defeat Macaud and Team Nova with the help of Aura Guardians and Team Rocket Security Squad (basically privet Security for Team Rocket) was mopping up the last of Team Novas Rebellion as The commander of the TR-SS rallied the troops "Alright bastard's LETS KILL THEM FOR TEAM ROCKET!" He yelled

"Aura guardians FOR THE WORLD!" As suddenly, there was a blast wave as they looked at the top of the mountain and a blast wave occurred whipping out the remains of Team Nova's forces as they scattered into ashes,

"Did we...win?" The two forces looked at each other, and after a bit of realization they cheered,

(Top of the mountain)

Out of the portal Ash fell out and coughed,

"Ow...Cough Cough Cough...what...cough cough," Ash said trying to keep the Coughing fit under control.

"I apologize I shall explain, the first and foremost I am not Sir Arron, in fact Ash Ketchumm I am you... I'm you from another Timelines, one where I didn't intervene and fell out of this universe and into another, and in doing so became more than just a man." The ghost Ash Ketchum Said

"Ok...so what does that have to do with me?" Ash asked

"Well I stopped you and of course with me intervening I've altered reality and I'm sorry but at this point a lot of things will change, however know this is for the better." Ghost Ash said as he flew into Ash

Ash Screamed as a beacon of light shot out of the Portal on mount Silver and then everything changed, starting mostly with Ash,

Ash deep in his mind remembered his adventures in the alternative world, his second journey, through Each of the regions and putting up aura bases, battling the Shadow Pokémon, Pikachu unlocking his untimalte ability of being made of pure plasma, and many MANY more,

Ash threw himself on the ground again as he tried to sort out everything at once,

"I apologize for the influx of memories but the feeling will subside, and now that I am one with you I can guide you, and you can see why it was better this way as compared to the other way."

As the mention of it Ash remembered when he came back into this universe during his second time in Kalos to find it all went to hell, and how he reencounted Giovanni in a lab experiment trying to preserve his life and the fragile form of Government that still presided,

Ash groaned as he tried to sit up a bit too fast,

"So...What has changed." Ash asked

(Well for starters the best bastard in the whole fucking world is still here!) pikachu Said proudly as he jumped at Ash

"Nice to see you to, buddy," Ash said as Ghost Ash talked,

"Seeing as the fact both worlds are now fused both parts that happened here and in the other timeline, my forgotten one will preside in here,

Meaning Your Trainee, Eva Evergreen is still alive, so is Mark and his Girlfirend Jenna,

The aura Bases I've set up still preside, as well as the fact that the Army of Team Nova is no more, there are many other things, as well such as Dragon Child Iris and her destiny were technically fulfilled However the fusion form of Kyrum, Reshiram, Zekrom, Rashkyrom is still out there,

"What of the other criminal organization's?" Ash asked

"I don't know, all I know of is what my direct intervention caused, and most of that is with the legendarys, and there overall destiny of us, also as you many know now you are immortal and as powerful as I was, as is pikachu." You will need it to deal with the calimaty I've caused, fortunately only you know of what is different as no one else knows of it," Ghost Ash asked

"What of this...what is this Dark Double I have?" Ash Ketchum asked

"Oh King, I'm not sure...but I feel we will run into him eventually." Ghost Ash said

"Alright, I guess."

Don't worry I know this is confusing but I'm writing a grimmore about everything I will hand it to you once it is complete, also any of your as I called it justice team you can tap them and there memory will come back to them however I must note it will be just as painful." Ghost Ash Said as he faded from his head.

As ash looked around he was suprised yet not to see Pikachu standing infront of him confused

(Hey Ash it's been a while... what um...what happened?) Pikachu asked

"I'll just show you buddy" Ash saod as he booped him.

Suddenly pikachu had flashbacks to a reality that didn't exist, as he suddenly felt supercharged and had to release it

(GAH!) pikachu screamed as he shot up the Thunderbolt into the air and at the same time the bolt crashed into him and ripped off his fur as the pure plasma around him clung to him, making Pikachu the First Elementals Pokemon made of pure plasma.

(Oh right now I remember.) he said

"Yea sorry buddy the only other problem is that that universe was lost but hey we are together and immortal.

(Agreed I recommend we head back down and brief everyone and also talk to your wife, after all I um...let's just say after this you need a break.) pikachu Said

"I can agree to that." Ash said

As they reached the base of the mountain the Group of Team Rocket and Aura Guardians we're counting up the dead,

"WAR MASTER KETCHUM PRESENT!" The Aura Commander Said as they snapped to attention.

"How are our losses." Ash asked

"Not very heavy suprisingly. Only 3 battalions fell and for Team Rocket only 7 teams of TR-SS were killed," the Aura Commander Said

Ash nodded, "Alright let's get Rota and I will explain everything...gods that's a lot of paperwork." Ash sighed as they headed off to the Kingdom of Rota,

Eoc

A/n I know a lot of this is here that's kinda crazy but know next chapter I will explain it all. My apologies, keep reading all see you soon -Bankerrtx01


	19. Setting for a new future

Aura wars

(kingdom of Rota,)

Warmaster Ash Ketchum and the troops of Aura guardians and the Team Rocket Security Squad walked out to the nearly rebuilt Camron Palace.

"Wow." Many of the Aura guardians gasped at how fast the castle was rebuilt, however they didn't get to Dottle long as Ash snapped them to work.

"Alright Aura Guardians back to your routine." He Said as they headed out, "Aura Commander's I'd like to speak to you." Ash said as he turned to the TR-SS Commander, "how is Giovanni?" Ash said

"He survived the crash but he's in deep respitory failure, we are stabilizing him and he will live." The Commander Said

"Good bring Giovanni to the medical room in the castle and see to it the best doctors are giving him the treatment he needs, if they bother you tell them it's my orders." Ash said

The commander nodded and started to wheel Giovanni into the castle.

As the rest of Team Rockets forces were given the orders and dispersed,

"Well hello here War General Ketchum." A voice said

Ash turned around and saw The queen of Rota Zinthen standing there, Ash instantly fell to one knee, "my queen." He said bowing his head,

"Arise War General." She said as Ash stood up

"I expect a breifing as to what occurred on top of Mount Silver even though I'm not as adept in terms of aura training as you are I still felt that blast." She said

"Everyone who is experienced in Aura felt that, and don't worry it will be explained in a bit, I will call a meeting in for that." Ash said

Satisfied the queen turned around and walked back to the palace, before she looked back over.

"Oh War General, I also should tell you I had the delightful inside to airlift your wife to Rota..." she said as she turned away,

Ash looked up to the sun and cursed, "fucking shit..." he said

A few hours later in which point during that Ash had re established his Justice Team as the Tanky powerhouses they were, And each of them elementals

Lucario having being made of pure Aura around his arms,

Infernape and Charzard being made of Fire,

Pikachu of course being made of Eletesity

Greninja who was alive and well as they found in the forst was made of water,

And Septile being made of grasslike energy like that of his leaf blade.

The best part is that they knew there combo moves like before as well,

But that was later,

As of this moment Ash was actually getting beaten into the ground, no not by Lucario he was off to the side handing popcorn back and forth to the 6 Pokémon, the person actually doing the damage was his wife, and of course one of the few people he couldn't defend against

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD **DEAD!** And it just turned to be a sick Joke you ASSHOLE FUCKING ASSHOLE SHIT!" Serena yelled as she pummeled his face him

"S-Serena if you just listen to me I can-" ash tried to speak inbetween the pummeling fists, But she wouldn't let up,

(How Long do you think it will take before Serena actually received the Mind link?) Charzard asked as he reached for more popcorn

(I'm in the bet that She has it already but refused to look at it...) Greninja Said

( I say 2 more minutes) Lucario Said

(I'll take that bet and say 1 and 1/2.) pikachu Said

As it turned out Pikachu was correct as Serena faltered. And Ash allowed his memories to be received by her,

"Oh...WELL YOU COULDVE TOLD ME THAT SOONER ASSHOLE!" Serena said as she got off him and then threw herself at him in a hug,

"None the less I'm glad your alive..." she said

"As am I love...and as of now I'm not going anywhere, I still have to explain all that shit to the court, do you wanna accompany me?" Ash asked as he held out his hand

"And watch as you flub your lines over and over again infront of her hinness, why how could o refuse..." Serena teases as they linked arms,

(In the council Room)

In the room of Rota, the Council was assembled, Queen Ziantha, Halt, Crowly, Evea, Mark and Jenna, as well as Serena, sat by the table, as well as Giovanni Who was confined to a wheelchair and IV. Jessie, James, and Meowth in there TR-SS uniforms

"Ok Ash mind explaining what happened?" Giovanni asked as he took a deep breath through his respirator mask,

"Ok well here's the deal, up on Mount Silver Macaud fell through the crack in in reality as we discussed well the problem is Girentina was not close enough to the portal to close it so I took action and went to shut it." Ash said

"Wait wait your saying you latterly held together reality with your own aura and succeeded and not dying? How the fuck?" Mark asked

"Well technically I did die..." Ash said confusing everyone even more,

""Huh!?"" They asked

Serena sighed and put her hand to her forehead even she was having trouble peiceing what her husband was saying and she already had it figured out,

"Ash why don't you just start explaining and we will get this over with and possible not make everyone at the table a vegetable with reality bending physics." Serena said

Ash nodded and went to explain,

"Put it simply the world we were in was on a fault line-ish, to an extent but the fault was connecting two reality's together as again said before, however what I didn't expect was though some unknown means a previous version of me from a deleted timeline came here and prevented me from sacrificing myself, which in the process fused both worlds together to make an amalgamation of both worlds." Ash said

"Hence the reason why Jessie and James are TR-SS supercommandos, and apparently your Student is alive and well with a kid." Giovanni Said

"Yes that was apart of the previous timeline, there are too many details to go into account right now, but seeing as that timeline was deleted I don't think we have much to worry about," Ash said as. He tapped each one of them giving them There memories of the other timeline,

"Ok that makes more sense..." Halt said.

"Tell me a bout it, I'm still getting over the fact I met you in the woods in Viridian forest and you tell me your Grandmaster here for the first time, while I also remember you coming in the front gate of the palace and catching the knife on your first day of training ," Crowly Said

"Yea some umm, let's just say fissers will exist but do you remember which one you naturally remember?" Ash asked.

"The knife." Crowly Said

"Then That is the natural memory." Ash said.

As everyone nodded.

"So that's most of what I wanted to speak about on Mount Silver," Ash said

"Very well in that case..." Queen Ziantha stood up, and headed out to the throne room. "Would the court follow me." She said

As Ash and the others stood infront of the throne room The queen turned around,

"Ash Ketchum give me your blade for inspection." She said as Ash drew his Sabre and handed it to The queen as she fingered the blade she turned to him

"kneel." She said as Ash knelt down, as he felt a tap on both shoulders one after another,

"As you have served faithfully the throne of Rota through times of war and peace, and even going so far as to ensure its survival, I bless thee Ash Ketchum, Aura Grandmaster of the Court of Rota, Supreme Advisor to the throne and of Affairs regarding Rota's Sovereignty, You may rise, Grandmaster Ketchum," Queen Ziantha Said

As stood up and accepted the blade once more as he put it on his belt,

"Thank you my queen I shall serve thee, to the best I can," Ash said the Queen nodded,

"Ash turned around, "I need to gather a few things around the Castle, and make a few calls, I highly doubt the next great enemy will wait for us, to be ready," Ash said as he looked back The queen nodded,

Ash left the room Followed by Evea, Mark and Jenna, as Jessie James and Meowth led Giovanni back to the hospital wing,

"So Grandmaster What are you needing to gather?" Evea asked,

"First I need to make sure it's here." Ash said as he reached the stairs,

"What is here?" Evea asked as Mark gasped recognizing it

"Mark What is it?" Evea asked

"The Grandmasters personal library," Mark answered as he remembered he was the caretaker of the library,

Ash looked back "that's right I left it in your safe hands didn't I." He said

"Yes that was before I was transferred, but yes, um next stair down." Mark Said

As Ash looked down at the wall to find out Mark was indeed correct, "Ah." He Said as he stepped down and walked in, the others accompanying him.

After a glance around both rooms Ash was contempt knowing the library was unchanged.

"So where to next?" Jenna asked,

"To retrieve the armor of Sir Arron." Ash said as he headed down,

After opening the water way again he retrieved the armor, and everyone there nodded, that was the Grandmaster Ash they knew, or did know. The alternative reality and it not existing was weird.

"Now then off we go to I need to make a few calls." Ash said as he headed up stairs,

The first call he had was to Professor Samual Oak, as again the timeline, also Gary Oak took the role of Professor after Samual retired, but I digress.

Professor Oak answered the phone, "hello how can I-...ASH KETCHUM YOU MOTHER FUCKER!?" Samual Oak raged,

"Oh right Time traveler..." Ash remembered,

"Yea remember also the fact your mother is back to being the crazed physhopath and I can't tell the difference to my grandson and my great grandson as also the fact gary is off the wall because he didn't plan on a son and now he has one!" Oak finished,

"Wait Blue is here but...what about red?" Ash asked,

Before he remembered. "Oh right Red died. But um yea, if I can talk to gary I will explain everything.

After one large explanation Gary just sighed, "wow you really can't catch a break can you Ash?" He asked

"Nope. But anyways have fun with Blue, he's a good kid," Ash said

"No doubt Because of me!" Gary said with a cocky smile as he hung up ash could tell he was joking and chuckled,

"Alright one more major call." Ash said as he picked up the phone,

And a man with an alolan shirt answered,

"Hello?" He asked

"Scott it's me Ash." Ash said

"Well I'll be damned Ash fucking Ketchum saved the damn world again, oh let me guess umm...nope got nothing what's up?" Scott asked,

"Quite a simple request actually," Ash saod as he explained the Flying Battle Castle,

By the time he was done Scott was drooling lavishly,

"I umm...I will do what I can." He Said as he tried to pick his jaw off the floor as he hung up,

"Well...this will be an interesting show, of events." Ash said

And with that Ash and the 3 broke off to head to do what they needed to do, as Ash got back to his room and took off his armor, and sat in the chair,

"Well Good evening to you." Serena said

"Hello love." Ash said as he moved to the bed and laid on his back as he reached up and brushed Serena's cheek.

"I love you..." Serena said as they went to sleep. Preparing for what will happen later

**Ash Ketchum will return in Smash brothers: Fallout**

(Eoc)

A/n well that's it the final chapter of this Story, and the opening of the next story which is in fact a crossover to my Legend of Zelda story, as such it's titled smash brothers but it's not just...trust me, anyways enjoy, all the last chapter of Link Hero of worlds ( the second part of this universe is comming)

Keep reading- bankerrtx01


End file.
